


Do you Dare?

by UnfaithfulFoolinLove



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Romance, Artist Clarke Griffin, Dancer!Lexa, Dare, Drinking, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Heartbreak, Kinda?, Party Girl Clarke Griffin, Singer!Lexa, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Time Skips, based on Nerve, description of injury, flirty lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 51,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfaithfulFoolinLove/pseuds/UnfaithfulFoolinLove
Summary: Clarke Griffin got a scholarship at CalArts  but is afraid to tell her mother about it, since she is still grieving from the death of her husband. When her friends tell her about an online reality game called 'NERVE' she realises that she needs the fun and excitement it could offer, so she decides to participate. Getting paid for playing a game of dare doesn't sound so hard.But what happens when she is asked to kiss a stranger?I'm really bad at Summaries but give it a shot.





	1. A kiss and a song.

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey! I'm back with something different.  
> I got inspired watching the movie (NERVE), so I started writing a story ''based'' on it. (Cause I'm unable to watch anything without turning it into a fic.)  
> Most of the dares will be different. I'm not putting them in the tags, because I don't want to spoil anything.  
> In case of something extreme I'll warn you before every chapter.
> 
> Keep in mind that English is not my first language, so please be patient with my writing.  
> That's all for now...ENJOY!

‘’Clarke, honey, breakfast is ready!’’

  
‘’I’ll be down in a minute! ‘’ Clarke put her paintbrush next to her easel on the small table, wiping her forehead with her wrist, trying to move a stray hair out of her face. She took a small step back staring at her almost finished painting. _Something is missin_ g…She thought.  
Her father’s eyes were staring back at her. Inside of his blue irises a forest of all the things that described their family was portrayed, from the scene at her 10th birthday when they had the picnic at the park to the day she lost him in the car accident. She heard her mother’s footsteps moving closer to her room and she hurriedly wiped her hands on a rag, trying to get rid of most of the paint stuck on them.

‘’Clarke?’’ her mom's voice and a knock sounded right out of the door.

Clarke rolled her eyes opening the door and staring into warm brown eyes. ‘’I said I’m coming mom.’’

‘’I’m sorry honey I didn't hear you. How is the painting going?’’ Her mother asked pushing past her, to take a look at her latest creation, gasping at the sight of it.

‘’Fine…I guess.’’ The young blonde answered with a shrug.

‘’Fine? Clarke this is beautiful! Your father would be so proud of you honey.’’

‘’Thanks mom, I really hope so.’’ Clarke said with a sad smile. ‘’You think it’s good?’’ She asked looking at the painting.

‘’Of course.’’

Clarke stared at her mother, who was still eyeing the painting with sorrowful eyes. She could feel the loss of her father still lingering. Her mother wasn't over it. Honestly, she wasn't either. But at least she tried. She stopped pretending that she was fine, and she broke. She screamed and cried until she felt herself trying to put the pieces back together. Now a year later, her life had become somewhat normal. The existence of the email that could be her way out of Staten Island was one of the things that kept her motivated. But how could she tell her still grieving mother that she got accepted into CalArts and she had to leave her alone.

‘’Now come, pancakes are getting cold.’’ She was shaken out of her thoughts by soft lips pressing at her temple.

Clarke sighed and was about to follow her mother when her phone started ringing. She picked up the small device watching her boyfriend’s name on the screen. ‘’Hey, Finn.’’

‘’How is the best girlfriend in the world doing?’ the boy’s voice sounded excited and Clarke laughed at his tone.

‘’I don’t know, who’s that? Maybe you got the wrong number.’’ She teased.

‘’Dammit did I do it again? Shit…’’ Finn cursed with a chuckle.

‘’I’m good, woke up a couple hours ago feeling inspired and finished a big part of my last project. What are you up to?’’

‘’Just woke up and I was wondering if you’d like to go have some breakfast…and I don’t know, spend the day together…we haven’t done that since school ended.’’ He said sounding hopeful.

‘’Umm, I’m sorry Finn, my mom just made pancakes, and I told her that we’d spend the morning together, since she is not working today.’’ She declined cringing at the poor excuse. Finn was a great guy, made her feel safe. But sometimes safety is not everything that a relationship needs. Clarke lost her nickname ‘party girl Griffin’, after her dad’s death and once she started dating him, which didn’t really bothered her, but there were times that she craved a little excitement and fun. Octavia and Raven were complaining that she was getting distant and didn’t hang out with them as long as they’d like, but _that is what happens when you are in a relationship. Right?_

She was really considering breaking up with him. Although, every time she tried speaking to him about it, he’d do something really sweet like cook her dinner or buy her flowers. What he couldn't understand was that, Clarke apart from all the sweetness needed the spiciness and thrill that unfortunately Finn was unable to provide. It had to end for both of their sakes. Finn deserved someone that would be one hundred percent in their relationship.

‘’But I haven’t seen you in three days.’’ He whined, making her feel worse.

‘’I know Finn, I’m sorry and I already told Rae I would spend the rest of the day with her and O.’’

‘’At _the Ark_?’’ he asked referring to the girls' favourite diner to hang out.

‘’Probably, yes.’’

‘’I might drop by later, to see you. Is that okay?’’

Clarke rolled her eyes, biting her bottom lip. ‘’Yeah, sure.’’ She answered.

‘’Great, I’ll see you then.’’

She ended the call and groaned out loud moving downstairs.

‘’What’s wrong?’’ Abby asked laughing, noticing her daughter’s frowned look when she entered the room.

‘’Nothing…’’ Clarke said, dropping herself on the chair with a huff.

Abby raised an eyebrow and put the plate with pancakes in front of the blonde.

‘’It’s Finn.’’

‘’Oh, honey what happened? Did you two have a fight?’’

‘’Well, that would be more interesting than what we are having right now. I don’t know…He is great. It’s just-‘’

‘’Clarke, you know I never told you what to do in your relationships, I trust your judgement completely, but Finn always seemed too _mild_ for you. He is a great kid but if you feel like you’re not having a good time with him, it’d be better for both of you to go your separate ways.’’

‘’O and Rae told me the same thing…’’ _If the sex is boring, dump his ass, Clarkey_ … she chuckled thinking Raven’s words and Octavia’s consenting nod.

‘’Well, in that department they know you better. Maybe you should listen to them.’’

‘’I know, they’re right! It’s just hard. How do I do it?’’ Clarke exclaimed pouring a generous amount of honey on her plate, drowning the pancakes.

‘’There is no easy way, sweetie, you just have to go for it.’’

Once they had breakfast, Abby went upstairs, exhausted from her night shift at the hospital, where she was working as a nurse. She kissed her daughter’s cheek wishing her a good day and withdrew to her bedroom.

_‘Humble’_ started blasting from Clarke’s phone once she was done with the dirty dishes, Raven’s ringtone, and she hurried to answer it. ‘’You are up awfully early.’’

‘’Yeah, and I blame O. Your friend woke me up at devil’s time because she was really excited about something.’’

‘’She gets excited about everything…’’

_‘’I heard that Griffin! Get your ass at the Ark.’_ ’ She heard Octavia yelling in the background.

‘’You heard the girl, Griff. Come, we’ll fill you in here.’’

‘’I’ll be there soon. Bye.’’

* * *

 

‘’It’s just a game Ahn, relax.’’

‘’A man died in Seattle Lexa! You can’t possibly be so irresponsible.’’

‘’Look, I need the money okay? Who is gonna pay for my college tuition? My dead father? Or my mother? She still owes Nia money, plus she doesn’t even recognise me when she’s conscious. Last night she thought I was a fucking burglar. I was trying, for like, an hour to calm her down.’’

‘’I could always help you out. You know that. You’re my best friend and you could always get another job.’’

‘’I would never make enough money, and you know that. Plus I won’t ask for yours. This is a perfect opportunity. If it gets too dangerous, I’ll just…bail and I’m an adult, so don’t even start with the _‘you are young and dumb’_ talk ’’ Lexa reasoned, staring at the screen of her phone.

‘’This is stupid…you just turned eighteen Lex.’’ Anya huffed, throwing her hands in the air giving up and staring at her friend on the opposite side of the table.

‘’Too late I’m doing it!’’ Lexa said tapping ‘PLAYER’ and grinning.

‘’Just tell me how this works, again.’’ Anya asked rolling her eyes.

‘’It’s like truth or dare, well without the truth part. They take your information from your social media and they put it on _‘nerve_ ’ profile making the dares according to that; Likes, events, hobbies.’’

‘’So let me get this straight. People are going to give you money every time you achieve one of their dares.’’

‘’Exactly.’’

‘’This is stupid.’’

‘’You said that already’’ Lexa laughed and checked her phone when the app beeped. ‘’Oh, I have to go!’’ standing abruptly.

‘’Wait, where are you going?!’’

‘’I have to be at a diner called _‘the Ark’_ at Staten Island in fifteen minutes. I would love to stay and chat Ahn, but clock is ticking. Login and be a watcher, I need all the help I can get. See ya!’’ the brunette said showing her phone with a countdown timer at her friend and running to her bike.

‘’This is stupid.’’

* * *

 

Clarke was sitting in a booth across from an excited Octavia. ‘’You should definitely take part. Think about the money you’ll get!’’

‘’Clarke I’m not sure about this. Is this even legal?’’ Finn said from her right. The young man had joined the trio a while ago and the blonde still couldn’t find the courage to talk to him and end their relationship.

Octavia glared at him, kicking Clarke on her calf under the table. The blonde let out a low hiss and saw her friend’s scowl. _It’s now or never, I guess._ ‘’Finn I really want to talk to you. Guys do you mind leaving us alone for a sec.’’

‘’Sure.’’ Raven said dragging Octavia behind her. The Latina threw a thumbs up at the blonde and Clarke took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves.

‘’What’s wrong Clarke?’’ Finn asked seeing her stress.

_Just rip off the band aid Griffin._ ‘’Finn, I think we should break up.’’

‘’Wait, wha-‘’

‘’It’s not really working Finn, don’t you think? We barely do things together, we see each other less and less-‘’

‘’But I thought you liked me…’’

‘’I did, you are a great guy Finn. It’s just… I’m not the one you want to be with. We don’t really…fit.’’

‘’Is this because I don’t agree with this stupid game?’’

‘’No, this has nothing to do with it.’’ Clarke said shaking her head. ‘’It’s something I’ve been thinking for a while. I’m sorry Finn.’’

The look in his eyes was really making her feel awful. He looked ready to cry, his eyes glossy and blurred. ‘’Yeah, whatever Clarke.’’ He said standing and moving away, out of the diner.

She released a deep breath and dropped her head, resting her forehead on the table. ‘’What’s up champ?’’ She felt more than saw Raven sitting next to her.

‘’I did it, I broke up with him.’’

‘’That’s great! That’s what you wanted right?’’

‘’Yeah, he just looked so…sad.’’

‘’He’ll get over it. Now…can we please come back to the topic of the day? Clarke! NERVE!’’

‘’Is this really good idea, O? Maybe Clarke just needs some time away from crazy, to slowly find her old self, especially after her break up.’’ Raven said before the blonde was able to speak.

‘’You know what…I think O is right. I just need to have fun, like I used to.’’ Clarke said, reaching for her phone on the table. She downloaded the app fast, ignoring Raven’s protests and she made her profile.

‘’Okay, this is it!’’ she exclaimed watching the screen of her I-phone.

‘’Watcher or Player…’’ she said, her thumb hovering over the device.

‘’Do it!’’ Octavia said clapping animatedly.

The blonde grinned and pressed ‘PLAYER’ watching a video popping up. The robotic voice coming from it made her look at Octavia, grinning. ‘’Hello! Welcome to nerve. You have chosen player. Nerve is a direct democracy. Watchers decide your dares. The two players with the most watchers by the end regulation will advance to the final round, where winner takes all. Watchers can watch from anywhere and they are encouraged to film live. So don’t be alone. There are 3 rules.  
1\. All dares must be filmed on the player’s phone.  
2\. There are only two ways to be eliminated, fail or bail.  
3\. Snitchers get stitches.  
Thank you for keeping Nerve a secret. Good luck player.’’

‘’It’s done! I’m officially a player.’’ The blonde exclaimed watching her profile name and picture.

‘’ _Party girl Griffin_ is back!’’ Octavia yelled, clapping.

Her phone started beeping with a notification before any of them could comment further. She hurried to unlock it and her breath got stuck on her throat watching her first dare on the screen.

‘’Well that was fast.’’ Raven said.

‘’What does it say?’’ Octavia asked, almost jumping over the table to take a peek at the blonde’s phone. She laughed watching the screen. ‘’Ohhh this is going to be fun!’’

**‘KISS A STRANGER FOR 10 SECONDS :100$**.’

Clarke shook her head, a smirk forming on her lips. She hit ‘accept’ and watched a digital clock, counting down from two minutes.

‘’Shit, I have to hurry! Who do I kiss?’’ she asked looking around the small diner. Her eyes fell on an old man in the corner, eyeing her and her friends creepily. She quickly averted her eyes and looked at a man around his forties, wearing a construction uniform. He was devouring a huge plate with eggs and bacon. She stood, taking a deep breath. ‘’I’ll just kiss that guy.’’ She said to her friends.

‘’EW Clarke!’’ Raven faked a gag.

‘’What do you suggest Rae?!’’

‘’Clock is ticking Griff.’’ Octavia warned.

‘’Just film it with my phone okay?’’ she whispered yelled and passed them the device. She had less than a minute.

She stood and moved closer. She was ready to grab his face and get over with it when her eyes fell on a brunette girl around her age sitting on the booth behind him. She suddenly felt her stress evaporating, like calmness and tranquillity were pouring off the stranger. She was sitting alone, drinking her coffee and scrolling down her phone lazily. Clarke moved towards her like on autopilot, the construction worker long forgotten. She saw the girl raising her eyes and looking at her with a beautiful, confused smile.

‘’Hello. Can I help you?’’ she asked.

Clarke stood there, probably looking at her like an idiot. ‘’You have really pretty eyes.’’ She said without really thinking.

‘’Thank y-‘’

Clarke sat next to her suddenly, remembering the countdown. She moved her right hand behind the girl’s neck bringing their faces close. The last thing she saw before she felt her lips was the beautiful green of her irises widening in surprise.

The stranger’s lips were impossibly soft and she thought she felt the girl sighing and relaxing in the kiss after her initial sock. She tried to ignore the fact that she was kissing a complete stranger and focused on the way their lips felt together.

She felt a hand on her knee and she opened her eyes slightly watching the girl in front of her. Apart from the initial surprise she didn’t push her away. _So that was good sign right?_

A light moan escaped her mouth when a silky tongue traced her bottom lip. She felt the girl moving to change the angle of the kiss, brushing their noses together, when she heard someone yelling her name.

She moved back, breaking the kiss and staring at fuzzy green eyes and plump lips. The girl was extremely attractive. Her bone structure could make a model jealous, high cheekbones and a jawline that could cut you in half. She heard her name again and she was brought back to the present. She turned her head looking at Raven and Octavia that were waving at her. Octavia was holding her phone in the air triumphantly.

‘’Um…hi…I have to go. It was great meeting you, bye!’’ she stuttered standing, running back to her friends and hiding behind their bodies in the booth, feeling embarrassed.

‘’Did you get it?’’ she asked reaching for her phone.

‘’Yeah, you should have kept it up a little bit longer…sell that shit on a porn site, you’ll be set for life…no need to play that stupid game…’’ Raven said passing the phone back at the blonde.

‘’Shut up.’’ Clarke mumbled feeling redness on her cheeks. ‘’Did I just made 100$?’’ she asked ‘’should I check my bank account?’’

‘’Hell yeah! And don’t listen to her Clarkey…That was hot!’’ Octavia said pointing with her thumb at the stranger’s direction.

Clarke risked a look towards the girl’s booth, finding it empty. ‘’Where did she go?’’ she asked looking around.

Her question was immediately answered when she heard the soft notes of a piano coming from the corner of the diner. She perked up watching the girl sitting on a stool behind a keyboard, which was there for the open mic nights.

‘’What is she doing?’’ Octavia asked from her side.

‘’I have no idea.’’

_‘’Do you like the way I flick my tongue or nah?_  
_You can ride my face until you’re drippin’ cum.’’_

Her eyes widened hearing the girl’s velvety voice through the mic.

‘’Is she singing to you?’’ Octavia almost yelled watching the stranger, raising her eyes from the keyboard and staring at the blonde.

‘’Look! It’s a dare!’’ Raven pointed at a man filming the girl playing.

‘’Damn, she is even hotter Griff.’’

‘ _’Pussy so good, had to save that shit for later_  
_Took her to the kitchen, fucked her right there on the table.’’_

‘’Okay, this is officially turning me on and I’m not even swinging that way.’’ Octavia laughed.

The stranger kept singing, her fingers flying over the keys. Everyone in the dinner were looking at her and occasionally whistling hearing the explicit lyrics of the song. Clarke was thankful that the girl stopped looking at her, turning her attention back at the instrument, because Octavia was right. The scene in front of her made her feel things that were really inappropriate for a public place.

_‘’I’m a freaky-deeky lover wanna hit you from the back and other ways_  
_That you have never experimented under the covers_  
_Roll around the bed with me is something you don’t just discover_  
_If you wanna get with me, you gotta keep it on one hundred_  
_I’mma make you scream my name_  
_I’mma make you, glad you came’’_

The girl finished the song dragging the last words, her voice never breaking or sounding flat during the melisma. Everyone along with Octavia and Raven erupted in cheers and Clarke was left ogling at her.

The stranger laughed and took a silly bow grabbing her phone and moving towards their table.

‘’Shit, she’s coming!’’ Clarke whispered at her friends.

‘’That’s what she said…’’ Octavia said earning a slap on the shoulder from the blonde and a roar of laughter from the Latina.

‘’Hi, again.’’ She heard the stranger saying and she felt her standing beside her. She raised her eyes at the smirking brunette and looked at her up and down.

‘’You are playing _Nerve_ as well, right?’’ She heard Octavia saying and she silently thanked her friend, for rescuing her from her awkwardness.

‘’Yeah, and that was my first dare. _‘Play and sing a sexy song’_. Hope it wasn’t too bad.’’ She said. ‘’I’m Lexa, by the way.’’ The girl said offering her hand at Clarke who was still watching her speechless.

‘’Clarke.’’ She managed to say, when her hand slipped into the brunette’s. Her heart picked up at the first contact and she saw the girls smirk turning into a toothy grin. ‘’This is Octavia and Raven.’’ The blonde introduced her friends to the brunette.

‘’Well it’s been a pleasure, but I have to go, got a game to play. I’m glad I could help you out Clarke.’’ She said with a wink and turned around.

Right when she was about to bid her goodbye both of their phones ringed with a notification. They looked down at them and then exchanged a look.

‘’What is it?’’ Octavia asked grabbing Clarke’s phone to look at it.

**GO TO THE CITY WITH HER: 200$**

‘’Apparently the watchers like us together Clarke.’’


	2. Dancing and Rooftops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read all of your comments. Thanks you for the feedback!  
> I got an idea of what you guys would like to see happening. I'll do my best.  
> I'm open to any suggestions. Just let me know.  
> Enjoy.

Jade eyes brightened with excitement. The beautiful stranger, _well not anymore_ , stared at her hopeful with a huge grin on her features.

‘’Clarke…no.’’ Raven’s voice made her blink rapidly and turn her gaze at her best friend.

She frowned and looked at her phone. The ‘accept’ indication kept blinking, taunting her. ‘’Why not?’’ she asked keeping her gaze down at the small device.. She kept her eyes away from Lexa. She had just met the young woman and was ready to follow her wherever she  asked her.

‘’ _Why not?’’_ Raven murmured from her side. ‘’Clarke, you don’t even know her. And you can’t go to the city. Your mom got _crazy_ when we went last week, remember?’’

‘’What she doesn’t know can’t hurt her… or me…’’ The blonde said, looking up at Lexa. She smirked smugly hearing Clarke’s words and crossed her arms on her chest raising a perfect eyebrow.

‘’What if she is a killer or a-?’’ Raven exclaimed waving her arms in the air frustrated

‘’I swear I’m not a killer…’’ Lexa said sitting next to Clarke and forcing the blonde to move aside, making room for her. The close proximity of their bodies really didn’t help her current situation. The brunette’s face came suddenly really close to hers and Clarke fought against her urge to drop her gaze at those pouty, plump lips.

‘’Clarke…’’ The Latina groaned lowly noticing her friend’s distraction.

‘’Your friends really know how to ruin all the fun.’’ Lexa sighed, rolling her eyes and staring at Raven and Octavia. ‘’You have my word, I will not harm Clarke in any way.’’

‘’Hey I’m no buzzkill. I believe you! Go have fun!’’ Octavia said pushing Clarke towards Lexa, causing the blonde to  lose her balance and fall at her side. Strong steady hands pulled her from her waist keeping her in place and Clarke cursed whispering an apology before looking up at amused green irises.

‘’It’s up to you Clarke.’’ Lexa said softly.

Clarke gulped, realising that she was still on the brunette’s arms and she moved back clearing her throat. ‘’I’ll come.’’ She said nodding determined.

‘’Ha!’’ Octavia laughed ‘’I’d comment further on that…but I’ll be good this time Griff.’’

‘’Shut up’’ Clarke growled throwing one of Raven’s fries at her face. ‘’My mom is sleeping so she won’t be up, hopefully until the morning, when she has to go to the hospital. So we have like a day since she figures out I haven’t been home. I’ll be fine. You guys can cover for me.’’ She told Raven who huffed.

‘’This _game_ could last _days_ though Clarke.’’ Raven sighed giving up. ‘’You are stubborn as hell…just be careful okay?’’ The Latina asked giving the blonde a side hug.

‘’I’m always careful.’’

‘’Right.’’

Clarke kissed her friend’s cheek, throwing a smile at Octavia who offered her a thumbs up and followed Lexa out of the diner.

‘’So, how do we do this?’’ Lexa asked stopping abruptly when they reached the parking lot.

‘’Excuse me?’’ Clarke asked, with slightly wide eyes.

‘’I mean, how do we get there? I drove my motorcycle here, but we could always take your car if you don’t feel comfortable riding with me.’’ The brunette explained, smirk growing watching the blonde eyeing her up and down.

‘’ _Of course you drive that.’’_ Clarke  murmured looking at the sport bike in front of her. She didn’t know a lot about motorcycles and the only thing she could tell from the beast ahead of her was that it was _fast_. ‘’I didn’t drive here since I live close by, and I doubt my mom would be okay with me taking her car-‘’

‘’So we ride together. Cool!’’ Lexa exclaimed interrupting her ramble and straddling her bike in one swift move.

Clarke took a deep breath trying to calm her raging heart. Her eyes run over long legs covered with dark skinny jeans and arms hidden under a leather jacket. Lexa put on her black helmet and waited for the blonde.

‘’Changed your mind?’’ She asked mistaking Clarke’s stalling.

‘’Nope.’’ The blonde answered fast, moving towards the brunette. She got on the bike with the brunette’s help and Lexa passed her a spare helmet.

‘’You look cute.’’ Lexa said once she had put it on.

Clarke felt her cheeks heating at the compliment and she smiled shyly, thankful that the piece of equipment would hide her embarrassment. She moved her hands on the back of the passenger sit to hold on to something when she felt the bike coming to life with a loud roar. Right when she thought they would take off, Lexa took a hold of her wrists forcing her hands to wrap around  her waist.

‘’Hold on tight. ‘’ She said, bumping her helmet against Clarke’s playfully.

Clarke sighed feeling the smooth fabric of the leather and tightened her hold, feeling the firm muscles flexing under her fingertips every time the brunette breathed. ‘’Can I ask you something?’’

‘’Sure… I guess if we’re gonna spend some time together, we should get to know each other right?’’ Lexa yelled over the wind once they started heading towards the city.

‘’How old are you?’’

She heard the brunette laughing and she smiled at the sound of it. ‘’That’s your first question?’’ she asked and Clarke could tell that she was smirking. ‘’I’m eighteen.’’

‘’There’s a reason why I’m asking. Is driving this _thing_ even legal?’’ Clarke yelled, closing her eyes when they started watering once the bike’s speed suddenly increased.

‘’Are you scared?’’ Lexa teased.

‘’Yes!’’ Clarke yelled truthfully.

‘’Don’t. My dad taught me how to drive. I’ve never even gotten a ticket. Besides I wouldn’t be able to play _nerve_ and be underage. That’s the one thing they are quite strict about. Just enjoy the ride.’’

The brunette’s words calmed her down a bit and that’s the thing that terrified Clarke the most. If a little reassurance is all it took for Lexa to convince her about something, then she is _royalty screwed_.

‘’Where are we going anyway?’’ She asked a little bit later, feeling more relaxed.

‘’My dare said that I should take you to my favourite place. So I’m taking you there. But I’m afraid you‘re going to find it stupid.’’ Lexa said and the blonde could detect  nervousness in her voice.

‘’We’ll just have to wait and see right?’’ Clarke said with a smile, resting her chin on the brunette’s right shoulder.

The wind felt soothing on her face and she realised that riding a bike was as magical and freeing as everyone described it. She looked at the people rushing to get to their jobs. She heard others yelling, she saw kids playing at a park.  New York had a _wild_ beauty and she was glad that even through this game she got the chance to explore the parts that she hadn’t before.

Lexa stopped the bike in front of a huge apartment building and she was shaken from her daydreams. The blonde looked around and frowned. ‘’This is your favorite place?’’ she asked climbing down and taking off her helmet.

‘’Not quite.’’ Lexa said grabbing her hand and guiding her inside. ‘’Come on.’’ She said with a stunning smile that left Clarke unable to object.

They made their way inside and Lexa gritted the doorman with a friendly wave. He raised his eyes from his phone and smiled back.

‘’Lex! I haven’t seen you in a while.’’ He said.

‘’Yeah, sorry about that Ryder, you know how my mom can get.’’

‘’Is there anything I can do?’’ The big man asked with sad eyes.

Lexa threw a concerned look towards Clarke who was watching the exchange confused. ‘’No, I can handle it. Thank you though.’’ She answered fast. ‘’Oh I’m so rude. Clarke this is Ryder. Ryder this is Clarke, my partner in crime.’’ Lexa introduced them, puffing her chest and smirking.

‘’Do I even wanna know what you have planned this time Lexa? It’s great to meet you Clarke, Lexa never brings a girl here. You must be spe-‘’

‘’Okaaaay… Nothing to worry about… And that’s enough, we’ll see you later. Bye.’’ Lexa pushed Clarke softly towards the elevator, cutting him off before the blonde was able to properly introduce herself. 

‘’You don’t want him to start talking…He doesn’t know when to stop.’’ Lexa said once inside, hitting the button to the roof.

Clarke laughed watching Lexa’s cheeks taking a light pink color. ‘’You are lucky this time. I’m sure what he was about to tell me would be really interesting.’’

‘’He’s getting old. Doesn’t know what he’s talking about.’’

‘’Will you tell me _where_ we are or what we are doing here by the way?’’ Clarke asked right as the elevator beeped signalling that they reached the roof.

Lexa just smiled and extended her arm, motioning for Clarke to move first once the doors opened.

The blonde moved out and gasped watching the beautiful view. The sun was starting to set and the warm weather of the summer along with the gentle wind made the landscape even more breath-taking. The building was tall and it had a clear view of the horizon and the skyscrapers of the city. ‘’Wow…’’ Clarke breathed and felt Lexa moving closer to her.

‘’I guess you don’t find it stupid.’’

‘’It’s amazing.’’

‘’That’s not all though. I come here when I want some peace and quiet and it’s the only place no one interrupts me when I want to dance. Only Ryder knows I’m here.’’ 

‘’Dance?’’ Clarke asked turning her attention at the brunette.

Lexa was filming her and both their phones bleeped when their dares were completed.

‘’You are a dancer?’’ Clarke asked with a smile.

‘’Yeah, hopefully I win this so I can pay my tuition and do it professionally. Dancing is my life. I’ve been doing it for years.’’ Lexa moved and laid down close the edge. She put her arms behind her resting her head on top of them and closed her eyes at the feel of the warm wind on her face.

Clarke followed her sitting next to her, resting her weight on her elbows. ‘’What did Ryder mean about your mom?’’ She probed after a while. ‘’You don’t have to answer me, I know it’s not my place to ask.’’

‘’No, it’s fine.’’ Lexa said sitting up and crossing her legs under her. She took a deep breath and released it slowly looking down at her hands in her lap.

‘’I lost my dad four years ago. He was the only thing connecting our family together and when he died, my mom…lost it. She started drinking, got fired and basically forgot that she had a child. I essentially raised myself.’’

‘’I know how it feels.’’ Clarke whispered after a moment.

Lexa frowned questionably and looked at the blonde confused. ‘’My dad died last year. Car accident. I know how it feels…I’m sorry about your mom.’’ She said.

Lexa was staring at her closely. The setting sun was hitting her face at the perfect angle and Clarke’s fingers ached to draw her. The green of her eyes made beautiful contrast with her tanned skin and her locks were floating in the air alongside the wind.

Their moment was ruined by Lexa’s phone. The brunette jumped at the sound of a new notification from the game and smiled watching the screen.

‘’What is it?’’ Clarke asked.

**SHOW HER SOME MOVES: 300$**

Lexa showed her the screen and Clarke smiled widely. ‘’I really want to see you dance.’’   

‘’The world is not ready for my moves.’’ The brunette said giving Clarke her phone to film her and stood.

‘’Oh you’re cocky…’’Clarke commented.

‘’You would be too.’’ Lexa smirked taking off her jacket and throwing to the side. ‘’Wait I need a song. Guys come on!’’ she yelled at her phone once she saw Clarke filming her. The device beeped almost instantly and the blonde’s eyes widened watching a video of a song popping up. _‘Tsar B-Escalate.’_

‘’Here, they sent one. Should I hit play?’’

Lexa nodded with a smirk after watching the title and took position.

The singer’s voice started along with a beat and Clarke saw Lexa squatting in front of her, staring at  her intently and swaying left and right every time the music changed.

_’You beat the tongues they never sound me fool_ _.’_

Clarke was clueless when it came to dancing, but she was sure that what she watching was _flawless_. She never thought that someone’s body would be able to hit every beat of a song more perfectly. Lexa was moving her hips and waist smoothly following the beat like the music was engraved on her body.

 ‘’ _Ohhh,_ _I give all my gold ,_ _  
ohhh, to translucent minds’’_

Her jaw dropped watching the brunette’s form moving effortless at the sound of the R&B tune. She understood why Lexa loved dancing; she could see it in the brunette’s eyes. Lexa looked liberated and care-free, exactly how she felt every-time she was drawing.

The song ended and Clarke closed her mouth, blinking fast. ‘’Okay, you have every right to be cocky… That was incredible. Did you freestyle all that?’’

Lexa laughed and took her phone back, smiling when she watched the screen blinking, meaning that she completed her dare. ‘’I uploaded a video last month on Instagram dancing to this song. I guess they found it…’’

‘’So you sing, you play the piano, you dance…Is there anything you can’t do?’’ Clarke asked impressed.

‘’Ummm…I can’t draw.’’ Lexa said after a while tapping her chin in thought.

‘’Seriously?’’

‘’Yeah…not even stick figures. I suck at that. And I went to a music school so... makes sense.’’

‘’Then I guess we do make good partners.’’ Clarke offered her a smile and laid back using the brunette’s jacket as a pillow.

‘’What does that mean?’’ Lexa asked sitting next to her, still a little out of breath from her dancing.

‘’I paint and draw.’’

‘’You are an artist?’’ Lexa asked intrigued.

 ‘’Well, I don’t know if I would call myself an artist, but I got a scholarship for CalArts so that’s a plus.’’

‘’Clarke are you kidding me? This is amazing. You wouldn’t get it if you weren’t good.’’ Lexa exclaimed reaching to poke Clarke playfully on her side with her  fingers.

Clarke laughed swatting her hand away. She sighed, smile still in place and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun in her face. ‘’I haven’t done this in a while.’’

‘’What? Did you use to hang out on rooftops with strangers?’’ Lexa said resting her chin on her hands lying on her stomach facing the blonde.

‘’No…have fun.’’ Clarke answered earnestly.

‘’Me neither.’’

‘’And I think we moved past the _strangers_ part pretty quickly. I don’t know about you but kisses is a great ice breaker.’’ Clarke said jokingly.

‘’It was a nice kiss…’’ Lexa said smirking smugly. ‘’Should we do it again?’’ She added after a while, her eyes brightening. All she got as an answer was a loud laugh from the blonde. ‘’I don’t know I’m feeling kinda awkward right now… maybe you could help, lighten the mood.’’ She joked moving closer.

‘’Shut up.’’ Clarke said, and tried pushing the brunette’s face away but her hand stopped when her palm made contact with the warm skin of her cheek. She saw green eyes turning serious instantly, searching her face for any kind of objection.

Right when she was about to lean in and lessen any distance between them Clarke’s phone ringed with a new dare from the app. She sighed, cursing her luck and reached for her pocket. She unlocked her I-phone and her eyes widened looking at the screen.

**GO SHOPPING TOGETHER!!!: 300$**

Under her dare was an address for a mall close to their current location. She showed her phone at the brunette whose smirk turned into a loud groan. ‘’I hate shoppiiiiing’’ Lexa whined dropping her head at her hands.

‘’Well, we are doing it, so move your butt.’’ Clarke said standing and dusting herself.

Her words pulled a louder groan from the brunette who stood lazily moving towards the elevator stomping her feet.

* * *

 

The ride to the mall was filled with banter between the two. Clarke never stopped laughing and she realised that Lexa was one of those people that could make you laugh effortlessly, her presence calming and relaxing. She met her couple of hours ago and it was like they knew each other for years.

Lexa pulled the motorcycle to a stop at the mall’s parking lot and Clarke climbed down excited. She grabbed Lexa’s hand pulling her towards the building and smiled when she heard Lexa murmuring grumpily.

The automatic doors opened right when both their phones ringed.

**CHOOSE A NIGHT OUTFIT FOR THE OTHER BASED ON YOUR OWN STYLE!**

‘’Well this just got ten times worse!’’ Lexa huffed throwing her hands in the air and Clarke laughed already coming up with the best idea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jade Chynoweth dancing is my weakness.  
> That's the choreo Lexa was doing. You have to see it!!!  
> [the dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DaL5-fZKcIY)
> 
> Hopefully you liked this chapter, let me know what you thought about it.  
> Until next time  
> <3


	3. Saint Lauren Tux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write!  
> I hope you enjoy it as well!  
> ;)

Clarke was a patient person, she really was. However, Lexa surely tested her limits. A new notification came almost immediately after the last one, telling her that they had ten minutes to choose a night outfit for the other to wear. The brunette was currently lounging on a huge couch watching amused a young couple arguing about the woman’s choice of expensive shoes.

The blonde rolled her eyes and hurried towards her. She stood over her, putting her hands on her hips and waiting for Lexa to acknowledge her presence. The brunette though kept chuckling, ignoring her.

‘’What are you doing?’’ Clarke hissed.

‘’Shhh…look! He is pissed!’’ Lexa chuckled pointing at the young man a few feet away from them.

‘’Lexa _what are you doing?’’_ Clarke yelled, scaring the brunette who stood abruptly with wide, panicked eyes.

‘’I’m shopping!’’ she answered pointing at a row of hangers filled with clothes.

‘’Lexa, we have ten minutes to complete this dare. Can you _please_ do this? I already have something in mind for you to wear. I just need to find the right shoes.’’ Clarke pleaded.

Lexa groaned and run her gaze over the store. Her eyes glimmered and she smiled moving towards a mannequin. ‘’I don’t understand why you’re freaking out Clarke. I already picked out your clothes.’’ She said smirking to the blonde.

‘’Wait, are you serious?’’ the blonde asked suspicious.

‘’I’m always serious! What do you have?’’ she asked noticing at the piece of clothing on the blonde’s hands.   

Clarke grinned and gave her the black dress she had picked when they arrived. She watched as Lexa run her fingers over the fabric. The brunette’s brows frowned in uncertainty watching the low cut cleavage. She was ready to object but her words died on her throat when Clarke shoved in her hands a pair of black sandals.

‘’No!’’ Lexa threatened giving the shoes back to the blonde. ‘’I don’t do heels!’’

‘’You are a dancer.’’ Clarke exclaimed. ‘’You _dance_ on these.’’

‘’This doesn’t mean I wear them on my own volition!’’

‘’Well it’s what I’d wear, so suck it up and put them on!’’

The pout Lexa gave her was truly glorious and Clarke found it really hard to keep a straight face on. She watched as the brunette turned around and headed towards a changing room and rolled her eyes.

‘’What about my clothes Lexa?’’ she yelled.

‘’Wear that!’’ the brunette said pointing at the mannequin wearing a woman’s tux. ‘’Find your own size, I have to try on my dress.’’ And with that she disappeared behind the curtain of a cubicle.

Clarke was left staring at the black tuxedo with her jaw dropped. _‘’Of course she’d wear that…’’_ she murmured moving towards the hangars founding her size easily. She moved to the dressing cubicle next to Lexa’s and she laughed out loud hearing the brunette cursing.

‘’Enjoy it as long as you can Clarke!’’ Lexa yelled, grunting another series of curses.

Clarke ignored her, chuckling and stripping off her clothes. She put on the black pants and the white button up, staring down at her body. It was the first time she was trying on a tux and she had to admit it felt nice. She hurried to tie her black oxfords watching her phone blinking with the countdown. They had two minutes left. She got out, grabbing her coat and searching left and right for the brunette. The curtain next to her dressing room was open, so Lexa had finished putting on the dress. But she was nowhere to be found. She moved towards the exit, panicking that the brunette bailed and left her alone, when she found her staring at her reflection in a mirror at the corner of the store.

Her breath got stuck on her throat. The dress she had picked out for her had thin straps leaving her arms and shoulders uncovered, revealing a tribal tattoo on her right bicep. The dress was tight, _tighter_ than what Clarke had anticipated, reaching the brunette’s ankles and the blonde swallowed the lump in her throat watching the brunette’s curves. The low cut was perfect for her small but firm breasts, making her look both classy and sexy.

Lexa had moved her hair on the side and the blonde could see another tattoo snaking over her spine and hiding under the dark fabric. Clarke physically shook herself to clear her blurry mind and moved to stand behind her.

‘’It’s really unfair…’’ she said watching the brunette’s green eyes through the mirror.

‘’What is?’’ Lexa asked fidgeting with the strap of her dress.

‘’How amazing you look in everything.’’

Lexa’s eyes met hers and Clarke had to busy herself with unlocking her phone to film their reflection in order to calm her erratic heartbeat. She started filming and watched as the little heart emojis filled her screen. They’re phones bleeped and she grinned in triumph when she saw that they completed the dare. She locked her phone, raising her eyes to tell Lexa the news, almost dropping the device in the process.

The brunette had turned around and moved closer. Their faces were inches apart and Clarke took a deep breath at the proximity. The height difference between them had increased because of Lexa’s heels and Clarke’s eyes were right in front of the brunette’s inviting lips. _What no …not inviting…bad Clarke…Focus Grif-_

‘’You look pretty handsome yourself.’’ Lexa whispered twirling a strand of blonde hair around her fingers.

Clarke’s mind was clouded and she struggled to turn her gaze away from the woman’s lips. ‘’Umm…thanks.’’ She stuttered feeling herself drowning in a sea of greens when her eyes met the brunette’s.

Lexa moved even closer fixing the collar of her shirt and tying the bow tie that Clarke had left hanging from her neck. ‘’There…now you’re perfect.’’ She whispered and rested her hands on the blonde’s shoulders tracing her jaw with her thumbs.

Clarke felt a shiver running down her spine watching Lexa’s eyes darkening and staring at her lips attentively. She closed her eyes, when she felt the brunette’s breath tickling her nose and she started leaning forward when she felt Lexa guiding her lips towards hers.

_‘Ayy, I remember syrup sandwiches and crime allowances_

_Finesse-‘_

‘’Shit.’’ Her phone startled both of them, making their foreheads bump. Lexa released a low growl and Clarke looked at her with apologetic eyes. 

‘’What?’’ she snapped answering her phone.

‘’You look fiiiine stud!’’ Raven said amusingly.

‘’Your timing is the worse Reyes.’’

‘’Awww... Did I interrupt something? Cause Clarke, honey, your hearteyes were showing in the video.’’

Lexa’s eyes were still on her. The brunette was watching her closely, checking her out through the mirror, her signature smirk in place.

‘’No…nothing. We were just leaving.’’

‘’You’re not convincing anyone babe…Anyway, I called you because Finn saw that you were playing and he freaked out. He was about to tell your mom, but I threatened to blow him up if case he does something stupid. But stupid is his middle name so, I’d be careful.’’

‘’Shit…Thanks, Rae. I’ll give him a call or something.’’ Clarke said shaking her head. Finn had just crossed a line and she was ready to put him back into place. 

‘’Sure thing. Have fun!’’ and with that the call was ended, and Clarke was left both angry and frustrated. She groaned and turned her attention back at Lexa.

‘’What’s wrong?’’ the brunette asked keeping her distance and Clarke was thankful for the calmness her voice emitted.

‘’My stupid ex-boyfriend threatened to tell my mom that I’m playing.’’

 Lexa sighed and moved towards the cubicle were she left her clothes. ‘’Men…They always find a way to make your life more difficult.’’ She joked but her smile died when she opened the curtain of the small room. ‘’Clarke?...Where’s my clothes?’’

‘’What?’’

‘’My clothes Clarke, my-my jeans and my favourite jacket they’re gone!’’ Lexa yelled looking around the store like a mad woman.

Clarke run towards the room she had left her own stuff to find it empty as well. ‘ _’Fuck my life…_ ’’ she murmured.

‘’Excuse me miss, did you take my clothes from here?’’ she heard Lexa asking the shop assistant.

She shook her head ‘no’ looking offended. ‘’Of course not.’’

‘’My wallet was in my backpack!’’ Clarke cried.

‘’What do we do? I can’t afford this dress. It costs 700$ minus the shoes…’’

‘’I’m wearing a freaking Saint Lauren tux Lexa. This costs more than my own existence.’’

‘’Now you are just being dramatic…’’Lexa said moving behind the blonde to check the tag. ‘’Oh my God…’’she gasped watching the price. ‘’How much do our kidneys sell for on the black market, because there’s two of us-’’

‘’Ladies the store is about to close.’’ The assistant warned both of them, making them jump.

‘’Shit, we are screwed.’’ Clarke panicked dropping her head in her hands.

‘’There is a way…’’Lexa said reluctantly. ‘’We could just…you know…leave.’’

‘’I am not shoplifting!’’ Clarke hissed.

‘’I don’t mean stealing Clarke. I mean, you know take them off and leave.’’ Lexa said unzipping her dress.

‘’Naked?’’ Clarke asked with wide eyes.

‘’I will be topless Clarke. I took my bra off to wear this dress.’’

 Clarke’s breath hitched at the sudden realization. This was a bad idea. She couldn’t do this. She barely could keep herself from jumping the brunette when she had her clothes on. Now? How could she-

‘’Clarke!’’ Lexa was standing in front of her; she had stepped off the dress, during Clarke’s meltdown, staying only in a pair of black panties. _What no. Why am I looking at her panties?_

‘’Enjoying the show Clarke?’’ the brunette asked smugly. She did no attempt to hide her naked chest. Her long brown hair covered most of her front to Clarke’s disappointment. _No, you are NOT disappointed Griffin! Relieved! Yes!_

A perfect arched eyebrow rose at her inability to form a basic coherent sentence and she quickly turned her back at the brunette, feeling her cheeks burning.

‘’You are naked!’’ she shrieked.

‘’Almost.’’ Lexa replied her voice seductive and low. And Clarke could still hear that _damn_ smirk on the brunette’s tone.

‘’Great…just great…’’Clarke murmured removing her jacket and letting it drop on the floor. She kept her back to the other woman, afraid that if she faced her right now they would not leave the store. She unzipped the pants and let them pool around her ankles. She stepped out of them taking one last deep breath to calm her erratically throbbing heart and she turned around.

Lexa’s mouth was slightly open and the brunette was shamelessly checking her out. Her stare paused on her chest and Clarke stood a little straighter and proud that her body seemed to have the same effect on the brunette as hers. She tried to keep her gaze off the flat, taut torso and focused her eyes on the brunette’s stunt look.

‘’Now who is enjoying the show?’’ It was Clarke’s turn to smirk arrogantly.

‘’Matching underwear? Got a hot date or something?’’ Lexa commented pointing with her chin at the dark blue lace underwear the blonde was wearing.

‘’Glad you are having fun Lex.’’ Clarke smirked.

‘’We have to get out of here.’’ Lexa shook her head opening the curtain and popping her head outside to check if the store was empty.

‘’We’ll just have to make a run for it. The mall is huge, people will see us either way.’’ Clarke reasoned standing close to the brunette. So close that she could actually feel the heat radiating from her body. She saw Lexa’s throat bopping when the brunette swallowed and she placed her hand on Lexa’s elbow, turning her body to her. ‘’On three.’’ She said, grabbing her hand and smiled when the girl intertwined their fingers.

Lexa nodded looking again like her old cocky self, and squeezed her hand in agreement. ‘’We might as well film this. It will probably get as more watchers, since they are the ones that took our clothes right?’’ she said unlocking her phone and started filming.

Clarke nodded doing the same. ‘’Ok, one.’’

‘’Two.’’

‘’Three!’’

They pushed out of the store in one swift run. They made their way through the narrow corridors thankful that it was closing and most of the costumers had already left. They reached the exit thankfully unseen.

‘’Okay, we made it out. Now we just have to make a run for the elevator. It’s really close, like hundred feet or something.’’ Clarke panted hiding her body and Lexa’s behind a huge plant pot.

‘’You really need to work on your cardio, Clarke.’’ Lexa teased, hiding with one arm her naked chest.

‘’Shut up.’’ Clarke breathed, even though the brunette had a point. It’s been months since her last workout. ‘’Let’s go.’’ She said pulling Lexa behind her. She heard the brunette laughing and she couldn’t contain her own smile. Their giddiness was however short lived.

 An elderly couple was just exciting the small café a few feet ahead of them and there was no way to bypass them without them noticing. Going back was not an option as well. She felt Lexa coming up behind her, almost hugging her back in an attempt to hide her naked body.

They were still unnoticed by the couple and Clarke’s cheeks burned feeling the soft skin behind her. ‘’Lexa there’s no time for modesties. Just-‘’

‘’No, you don’t understand! That’s my best friend’s grandparents! Anya I’m so sorry!’’ she said looking down on her phone.

Clarke couldn’t contain her laughter, which unfortunately drew the attention of the couple.

‘’Alexandria?’’ The old lady asked, squinting her eyes to get a better look at Lexa’s face that was partially hidden behind Clarke’s hair.

‘’ _I hate you.’’_ Lexa growled in her ear and Clarke snorted another laugh.

‘’Hi Mrs. Green, it’s great to see you again. How have you been?’’ Lexa asked politely and Clarke turned her face to look at her with wide eyes. The brunette’s tone was so composed and poised, like she was gritting the couple a random day at the park and not half naked hiding behind a girl with the _same outfit_.  

‘’Umm…what are you doing child?’’ the man asked eyeing the girls with amusement.

‘’You know what Mr. Green, I’m still asking myself the same question. I’ll tell you when I figure it out. Bye!’’ Lexa said pulling Clarke away towards the elevator. She started hitting the buttons erratically and to her relief, the doors opened almost instantly.

She hurriedly pulled the still laughing blonde inside and hit the button to the ground level. She relished a deep breath and looked at Clarke. ‘’How are you still laughing?! That was probably the most embarrassing moment of my life. Even more embarrassing than that time I stumbled and pushed Luna off the stage when we were dancing in third grade.’’ Lexa exclaimed.

‘’ _Alexandria? What are you doing child?’’_ Clarke mocked putting a hand on her chest dramatically and laughing even harder.

Lexa worked her jaw back and forth annoyed and fixed a glare at the blonde. The elevator dinged when they reached the ground and they both darted out running to the exit ignoring the yelps of surprise from the people around them. They made it to the exit running towards the parking lot and they both sighed in relief finding it empty.

‘’What are these?’’ Lexa asked pointing at the two bags dangling from her bike’s handles.

‘’Oh my God.’’ Clarke gasped pulling out the dress and shoes she had picked out for the brunette. ‘’Who paid for these?’’ she added showing her the receipt.

‘’Watchers…paying with the daddy’s card.’’ Lexa said putting on the dress fast, sighing in relied feeling the fabric around her naked body. She tisked looking at the heels and she grumpily strapped them on.

Clarke was watching the brunette closely smiling at her sullen face. They finished getting dressed and Lexa heaved a sigh of relief finding the keys of her motorcycle at the bottom of her bag.

‘’Now what?’’ Clarke asked watching her phone that was still filming them.

 **GO HAVE SOME FUN! 1000$**  (and an address under the dare.)

 

‘’Guess we are going there…’’ Lexa sighed straddling her bike, followed closely by the blonde.

‘’Do you know what this place is?’’ Clarke yelled over the wind a couple of minutes later.

‘’Yes.''

''Are you going to tell me?'' Clarke asked when the brunette stayed silent.

''A strip club.’’ Lexa yelled back.

‘’What?!’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes.  
> Tell me your thoughts.  
> Until next time  
> <3


	4. Gorilla.

‘’You still haven’t answered my question.’’ Clarke said after a moment of awkward silence.

‘’I don’t know what you want me to say Clarke.’’ Lexa sighed avoiding her stare.

‘’How did you know about this place?’’ Clarke asked.

‘’I…walk around…a lot.’’ Lexa shrugged.

‘’Right…Lexa the door guy knew you. You don’t have to lie.’’

Lexa fixed her a look staying quiet. ‘’You wouldn’t understand.’’ She whispered.

‘’Understand what?’’

‘’I was alone, okay? Pretty much since my dad died. I had to survive somehow.’’ Lexa rolled her eyes, struggling to find the right words. ‘’I work here...part time’’ She added and stared at the shocked look on the blonde’s face.

‘’You are a stripper?’’

‘’Well I don’t strip. I dance in the opening with another girl my age. Gustus, the owner, is a great man. He was really helpful and offered me a job since my mother was…well, not able to _feed_ me.’’ She said with a dry chuckle. ‘’He never asked me to do anything that I wasn’t comfortable with, so I just did what I always enjoyed. And with that I could afford some of my dance classes and other necessities. I’m sorry if my job makes you uncomfortable’’ she added defensively.

‘’It doesn’t. ‘’ Clarke answered quickly.  ‘’Thank you for telling me…I think it’s awesome. Well not your mom stuff… but you know, being independent. My mom hates it when I mention, that it would be a good idea for me to help out by finding a job.’’ Clarke said looking around the club. They were sitting in a small table right in the front of stage. The club started filling with people, mostly men, but Clarke could see a few women among them. She sipped her Coke slowly and looked back at the brunette. ‘’So, you don’t work today?’’ she asked with hesitation.

‘’No, not today.’’ Lexa answered with a smirk.

‘’Oh. And ehh, who’s covering for you?’’ Clarke stuttered, her mind going numb at the idea of watching the brunette dancing with minimal clothing.

‘’Echo.’’

‘’Right.’’ Clarke nodded at the unknown name and took another sip.

‘’I wonder why they haven’t ringed yet. We are here…having fun…yay’’ Lexa said sarcastically, rolling her eyes and looking down at her phone.

Clarke shrugged and her eyes widened when she looked over Lexa’s shoulder watching a gorgeous brunette with lingerie walking towards their table. Her stride was full of confidence and Clarke felt intimidated and flustered at the same time. The stranger’s eyes were glued on Lexa’s head and a smirk was placed on her lips.

The blonde gulped and squinted her eyes in suspicion when the brunette leaned over Lexa’s shoulder placing a hand on her bicep caressing her skin slowly.  Lexa jumped slightly at the sudden contact but relaxed and smiled watching the familiar face.

‘’Who’s your friend _Commander_?’’ the mysterious brunette purred in Lexa’s ear, finally staring at her and Clarke gulped at the nickname.

‘’Hey Echo, that’s Clarke. Clarke this is Echo, the girl I talked to you about-‘’ Lexa explained politely.

‘’Aww, you talk about me? How sweet…’’ The brunette smiled offering her hand at the blonde. ‘’Nice to meet you. Lexa never brings anyone over.’’

‘’Pleasure.’’ Clarke said with a lip tight smile that gained Lexa’s questioning look. ‘’You cover for her today?’’ she asked ignoring the sitting brunette.

‘’Yeap, but Costia was really disappointed when you said you wouldn’t work today.’’ Echo said at the brunette. ‘’I must say though Lexa’s talent is getting wasted in one simple dance.’’ She added grinning.

‘’Okay Echo, thank you, I think Clarke seen enough of my _talent.’’_ Lexa cut her off, feeling her cheeks heating up.

‘’Right, I saw you guys playing that reality game. How is it going so far?’’ Echo asked pushing Lexa’s chair back and dropping herself on the brunette’s lap.

Clarke’s jaw worked back and forth watching how comfortable the two brunettes were with each other and she wondered if they were more than just co-workers. ‘’It’s going great.’’ She answered a little more harshly than she intended.

‘’Right…’’ Echo smirked and turned to look at Lexa. ‘’Anyway, the show is starting soon and I have to get ready. I’ll see you later.’’ She said mostly to Lexa, kissing the brunette’s cheek and walking backstage.

Clarke watched her leaving swaying her hips seductively and rolled her eyes again taking a deep breath.

‘’What was that?’’ Lexa smirked.

‘’I don’t know what you are talking about.’’ Clarke said looking down at her drink.

‘’You were...oddly rude.’’

‘’No I wasn’t.’’ The blonde chuckled nervously avoiding her stare.

‘’We‘ve been through tough times together, Echo and I. She gets me more than anyone. She is a great _friend.’’_ Lexa explained emphasizing the last word.

‘’No, I know. It’s great, she seemed great. I don’t know why I- It’s not like, we’re…’’ she stopped talking before she said something she’d regret, but when she saw the sincere smile on Lexa’s face her heart came back to its previous calm beating.

‘’I’d be jealous too, you know. I mean, have you seen me?’’ Lexa said smirking arrogantly, leaning back at her chair and looking over to the stage when the lights dropped.

Clarke laughed, following the brunette’s stare. ‘’Commander?’’ she asked remembering Echo’s words.

‘’Yeah, It’s uh...what they call me, when I dance.’’ She answered chuckling nervously. ’’It’s ridiculous.’’  

Rihanna’s ‘Pour it up’ started blasting from the speakers and Clarke saw Echo and a smaller brunette moving seductively towards the poles. They were both wearing black bikinis  and black heels. ‘’You really just love annoying me if you normally work wearing this type of shoes.’’ She commented and heard Lexa laughing.

‘’You’re funny when you’re pissed off.’’ She said laughing harder.

‘’Oh you haven’t seen me pissed off.’’

Lexa’s smirk fell and she turned her attention back at the girls dancing on the poles. They were both really well synchronised and Clarke felt her cheeks getting warmer when the young women crawled towards their table dancing on their knees running their hands over their breasts.

Lexa laughed watching the flustered blonde. Men were ogling at her friends and she rolled her eyes when a few of them started calling them to their table instead. She started singing and dancing subtly on her chair following the girls’ moves and Clarke was sure that she was staring like an idiot, but she couldn’t really help it. Her eyes were jumping between the pair and the brunette. Even though Lexa was sited and only half her body was moving Clarke payed more attention to her than the women in front of her. Lexa must have noticed her looking because she stood and moved over her chair dancing in front of her.

‘’They said _have fun_!’’ she said when the blonde’s eyes widened in question.

Clarke’s mind was empty and she was unable to reply. Even though Lexa’s moves were more playful than seductive, the blonde had a difficulty remembering how humans breathe. Thankfully the song ended and the girls returned backstage.

‘’You are no fun, Clarke…’’ Lexa groaned, picking up her phone. ‘’I’m going to get us drinks.’’ She said and moved to the bar.

Clarke took deep breathes, in an attempt to calm her raging heart and she finished her cold coke.

‘’Where did she go?’’ Echo asked startling her, taking a seat across from her.

‘’Getting drinks.’’

‘’Right…So, Clarke. What are your intentions with my friend?’’ Echo asked looking deadly serious.

‘’Excuse me?’’ Clarke asked taken aback.

The brunette just glared at her staying silent.

‘’Look I don’t mean any trouble. I just met Lexa, and she is amazing, what I’m trying to say is-‘’

‘’Okay, that’s enough I think you’re cool.’’ Echo said smiling and leaning back on her chair.

Right when the blonde was about to protest the lights dimmed again and the host’s voice sounded from the speakers.

‘’Ladies and Gentlemen reach deep into your pockets because the Commander is back with something new, so please make her feel warm!’’

Echo started laughing and Clarke sat straighter on her chair hearing Lexa’s nickname and ‘Gorilla’ by Bruno Mars playing.

The woman emerged from the back wearing only a black long sleeved button down with heels. Her walk at first was slow matching the song’s beat until she reached a pole right in the middle of the stage.

‘’Oh, Fuck my life!’’ Clarke exclaimed watching Lexa’s face. The brunette had managed to apply really dark eye make-up in just a few minutes which made her features and especially her green eyes fiercer. Now she understood the _commander_ nickname.

The woman jumped on the pole in front of her when the singer’s voice started and Clarke’s breath got stuck on her throat watching the brunette hung with ease spinning gracefully every time the beat changed. The men around her started yelling in excitement and the bills never stopped falling.

_‘Cause what I got for you_

_I promise it’s a killer_

_You’ll be banging on my chest_

_Bang, bang gorilla_.’

Lexa got down from the pole moving fast and ripped her shirt open in one swift move throwing it at a table nearby. She smirked hearing the men roar and Clarke was sure she would die from a heart attack. Lexa was wearing dark green lace underwear beneath her shirt that complemented her tone body perfectly.

The brunette crawled like a wolf haunting for its prey towards Clarke’s table and smiled seductively running her hands over her cover breasts. She closed her eyes reaching behind her back and unclasping her bra quickly. The blonde was shamelessly watching her. Her eyes glued on her half naked body incapable of moving her gaze away. She could feel her fingers itching to touch and when the brunette moved even closer right in the edge of the stage she was sure that if she reached she would be able to touch her.

She moved her gaze back up the brunette’s face and watched as Lexa mouthed some of the lyrics.

 _‘_ _'Cause you know how I like it,_ _  
You's a dirty little lover ‘_

She gasped watching the brunette laying on the floor and then dancing with her hips in the air. Lexa crawled back at the pole and started spinning upside down, her hands holding her weight.

Clarke puffed a breath and averted her gaze looking at the smaller girl from before filming her. _Of course it’s a dare you dipshit! Why else would she be doing it? She’s not working today._

The song ended faster than Clarke anticipated and the blonde looked back at Lexa only to see the brunette staring back at her. Her chest was moving up and down, panting from her pole dance but the brunette’s stare was burning her, melting her into a puddle of lust.

The men around them roaring made them both avert their gaze and Lexa returned behind stage after taking her money.

‘’Now that is what I call talent.’’ Echo said nodding approvingly and stood leaving Clarke alone.

* * *

 

‘’Lex, that was amazing!’’ Costia yelled when Lexa entered the dressing room.

‘’Thanks Cos. And for filming me.’’ The brunette smiled taking back her phone and watching the 2500$ being added to her account. ‘’Here’’ she said giving the bills she collected to the shorter brunette.

‘’What? No I can’t take that! It’s yours. I don’t think I ever saw them yelling like that.’’ Costia refused pushing her hand back.

‘’Cos, I just made 2500 dollars, come on you helped me out so many times before.’’ Lexa insisted.

Costia smiled pulling the brunette for a hug. ‘’So who’s the girl?’’ she asked when they parted.

Lexa groaned and put on a pair of dark jeans she always kept at her locker and a simple white t-shirt. ‘’No one.’’ She answered avoiding Costia’s stare.

‘’I was no one once.’’ She laughed and slapped the brunette playfully on her shoulder. ‘’Come on, tell me. I saw how you look at her.’’

‘’Don’t you think it’s weird? Me talking with you about a girl?’’ Lexa deflected.

‘’A little bit, yeah. But I’m still curious…and we said we’d stay friends. Plus you know how I feel about Echo, I wouldn’t-‘’

‘’What about me?’’ Echo said entering the small room.

‘’Nothing about you. Lexa here, has a crush on that cute blonde and she won’t tell me anything about it.’’ Costia answered quickly.

‘’Guys I just met her. It’s not a crush. I mean she is amazing but-’’

‘’Weird she said the same thing.’’ Echo interrupted.

‘’Wait what? When?’’

‘’Yeah, after you left _for drinks.’’_

‘’You talked to her? Why would _you_ talk to her?’’ Lexa exclaimed.

‘’Relax, Commander I didn’t say anything. I just wanted to know her intentions. I care about you. You’re my friend, I was just looking out for you.’’ Echo said trying to calm down the angry brunette. ‘’She seems okay. You are free to proceed.’’ She added jokingly dropping herself on a chair in front of the huge wardrobe.

Lexa fixed her a look of disbelief and gave the dress and heels she got from the mall and was wearing at Costia. ‘’Here these are your size, you can keep them. I just need your sneakers.’’

Costia’s jaw dropped. ‘’Are you fucking kidding me?! _Louboutin?_ ’’ she breathed caressing the shoes with affection. ‘’This is the best present you ever got me.’’ She said and kissed Lexa’s cheek rushing to put on the expensive sandals.

Lexa shook her head in amusement and moved towards the front of the club after a quick goodbye at her friends. She found Clarke at the bar drinking something that looked stronger than coke and the brunette’s eyes flew to Niylah. The bartender was currently laughing at something Clarke said and Lexa’s eyes squinted when she pushed a blonde lock behind Clarke’s ear. The brunette’s jaw worked back and forth when Niylah’s hand lingered a bit too long at Clarke’s cheek. She took fast strides to the bar, putting her hand over Clarke’s shoulder possessively, hugging her from behind. The movement made Niylah straighten her back abruptly and fix her an unwelcome glare.

‘’Lexa.’’ She greeted.

‘’Niylah.’’

‘’Clarke.’’ The blonde laughed watching the interaction. ‘’What? What is this?’’ she said pointing between the two women. ‘’Oh my God! Lexa! You. Were. Perfect. I mean, Jesus Christ do I need a cold shower!’’ Clarke exclaimed clearly slightly drunk. The blonde was cupping her cheeks drawing their faces closer and Lexa almost stopped breathing looking at the blue eyes in front of her face.

She moved back reluctantly taking the blonde’s hand in her own. ‘’Are you drunk?’’ she asked glaring at Niylah.

‘’Don’t look at me! She asked for something _super strong.’’_

‘’Of course she did…’’ Lexa pulled the blonde closer to her body when she felt her falling slowly off her stool. ‘’Come on. We’re leaving.’’ she said staring down at their phones.

**GAME PAUSED FOR THE NIGHT!**

**(Remember to keep the secret!)**

 ‘’Lex, I won the dare! Seems like I had fun.’’ The blonde yelled in her ear making her cringe.

‘’Yeah, good job Clarke.’’ She laughed, and literally dragged the blonde outside.

‘’Where are we going?’’ the blonde asked softy when the cool night air hit her in the face sobering her up a little.

‘’I don’t know. I could take you to your place…’’

‘’God no! My mom is there and I really don’t want to go home.’’ She said putting her hands around the brunette’s shoulders pulling her body closer.

Lexa placed her palms on the blonde’s waist and smiled, watching the dopey grin on Clarke’s lips.

‘’Then where do you want to go?’’

‘’What about your place?’’ Clarke raised an eyebrow.

‘’Buy a girl a drink first Clarke.’’ Lexa joked. ‘’And we can’t go there either, cause my mom is there and I’m sure you don’t want to see her throwing beer bottles at me.’’ She added with a laugh.

‘’I’m sorry. You don’t deserve this. You are a beautiful person, inside and out. People should treat you with kindness and love.’’ The blonde whispered playing with the baby curls on the nape of her neck.

The brunette smiled softly and squeezed Clarke’s waist causing her to gasp gently.

‘’Oh and that dance…wow…It was _hot_.’’

Lexa laughed enjoying seeing Clarke more carefree and relaxed thanks to the alcohol in her system. ‘’You’re drunk.’’

‘’Noooo, I mean maybe a little tipsy. BUT you know what they say ‘drunk people always speak the truth!’ She said waving her index around.

‘’Oh really now?’’

 ‘’Mhhhmhh’’

And then the blonde closed any distance between them, attacking Lexa’s lips with force. The brunette gasped and tightened her arms around Clarke’s body in an attempt to keep them both upright. She stumbled backwards feeling her back being pressed harshly against the rough surface of the wall behind her. She hissed in pain but it turned into a moan feeling the blonde’s tongue invading her mouth. Lexa kissed back with the same intensity, sucking the blonde’s bottom lip in her mouth causing her to moan loudly.

Her eyes flew open and pushed Clarke’s face away softly. ‘’Clarke you’re drunk.’’ She stated watching the blonde’s darkened eyes gazing at her lips.

‘’And you’re hot.’’ The blonde said moving closer and kissing her again.

‘’I- We can’t Clarke. I feel like I’m taking advantage of you.’’ Lexa huffed defeated.

‘’Lexa I had _one_ drink. I’m not drunk. It’s just… _courage_. Please shut up and kiss me.’’

Lexa stared at the blonde for a moment before initiating the kiss. This time she moved slower giving Clarke the chance to move back in case she changed her mind. However she felt Clarke sighing when their lips made contact. She smiled and changed the angle brushing her nose lightly against the blonde’s.

Someone clearing their throat made them jump causing them to bump their foreheads. ‘’Son of a-‘’

‘’Hey Lex.’’

‘’Hi Linc. What’s up?’’ the brunette asked felling her cheeks burning in embarrassment.

‘’Umm costumers are watching you guys. You wanna take, whatever _this_ is somewhere private?’’ the muscled door man asked.

‘’Sure Lincoln. Thanks!’’

‘’No problem Lexa. Have fun.’’

She turned back at Clarke who was chuckling softly and pulled her towards her bike. ‘’Come on! I know where we can spend the night.’’       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Let me know in the comments.  
> Apologising for any mistakes.  
> Until next time  
> <3


	5. ''Who are you?''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The support on the last chapter blew me away! Thank you so much!
> 
> This chapter gets kinda angsty at the end. I think the whole story is going to get a bit of an angsty turn. Don't worry I'l keep the fun parts. (Carefree Lexa is not going anywhere.) But I think this way I can make the story more interesting. Just letting you know, hope that's okay...  
> Enjoy.

Lexa shivered feeling the night air  licking the naked skin of her arms and she gripped the handles of her bike harder. She could feel Clarke resting her head on her back hugging her waist tightly and she smiled.

‘’I’m hungry.’’ The blonde whined in her ear popping her head on her shoulder and Lexa could make out the pout in her voice.

The brunette smirked and took a hard left turn at her words. Her bike leaned to the side and Clarke screamed feeling the ground closing in on them. Lexa laughed at the blonde’s reaction and accelerated heading fast to her favourite pizza restaurant.

‘’Are you trying to kill us?’’ Clarke yelled over the wind.

‘’You are exaggerating.’’ Lexa laughed. ‘’Just lean your body with me and _we won’t die_.’’

‘’You don’t have to go so fast!’’ The blonde cried tightening her grip on Lexa’s lean waist.

‘’And where’s the fun in going slow?’’ she taunted going even faster. ‘’I’m just doing what you told me. I’m taking you out for dinner.’’ She answered calmly.   

Clarke closed her eyes and gripped Lexa’s shirt tighter oblivious to the shiver that run through the brunette’s body when her fingers brushed over her stomach.

‘’Relax, we are almost there.’’ She said softly focusing on the traffic ahead instead of the distracting blonde on her back. She stopped at the red light and felt Clarke sighing when the bike came to a momentary stop. ‘’You know I’d never risk, you getting hurt right?’’ She said looking over her shoulder at the girl’s blue eyes.

Lexa’s question made her raise her head from the comfort of the brunette’s back.

‘’What?’’ she asked slightly out of breath.

‘’You’re safe with me.’’ Lexa stated confidently.

 She nodded looking into those green eyes that were the source of her comfort the last hours and leaned her head back at Lexa’s shoulder. She closed her eyes feeling the engine roaring when they started moving again, but this time fear was replaced with ease and trust. She let the wind clear her mind of any worries and she unclenched her fists, resting her palms on the brunette’s waist.

Lexa smiled feeling the blonde’s body relaxing on her back..  They had a strange connection but she could already feel herself caring for the girl more than she would let herself care in any other case.. The thought should scare her but honestly being close to her felt safer than she felt in a long time.

They reached the small restaurant and Lexa parked her motorcycle in the front  waiting for the blonde to get down. Once they were both on the ground Lexa took Clarke’s hand in hers and guided them inside. She held the door open for the other girl and Clarke blushed at the small act of chivalry.

The brunette waved happily at the waitress and Clarke raised an eyebrow hearing the girl gritting her with a friendly ‘’Hey Lex.’’ The young woman guided them in a booth near the window with the waitress trailing behind them.

‘’I thought you were playing that stupid game.’’ The waitress said once they were sited and Lexa rolled her eyes. ‘’Welcome at Indra’s.’’ she said politely looking at Clarke. 

‘’What? No welcome for me?’’ Lexa pouted.

‘’No. And what the hell is wrong with you? My grandparents called me after your little show at the mall. What were you thinking? Do you know what my grams said? _‘Alexandria is a strange girl, but her friend seemed lovely.’’_ Anya mimicked Mrs. Green’s voice and Clarke snorted a laugh when she saw the colour draining from Lexa’s face.

‘’Look Ahn, I’m sorry okay? But we couldn’t just shoplift. They took our clo-‘’

‘’Save it Lex. God I hope that is the least embarrassing thing you’ll have to do playing this stupid game. Anyway…’’ Anya said rolling her eyes and extending her hand at the blonde who was watching the interaction amused. ‘’Hello Clarke, nice to meet you. How do you stand her?’’ she joked glaring at Lexa.

Clarke laughed shaking her hand. ‘’She is not that bad.’’ She said winking at the brunette across from her and watched as Lexa grinned at her looking like her usual smug self.

‘’Yeah well, twelve years of torture, that _she_ calls friendship tell me otherwise.’’

‘’You love me.’’ Lexa said fluttering her eyelashes at Anya who just rolled her eyes trying to hide her smile.

‘’Whatever…your usual?’’ she asked tapping at her pad when she saw Lexa nodding enthusiastically. ‘’I can give you a second if you want to take a look at the menu Clarke.’’ She said politely offering the small piece of paper at the blonde.

‘’That’d be great, thanks.’’

‘’I’ll be back when you’re ready.’’ Anya left after slapping playfully the back of Lexa’s head gaining a shove from the brunette.

‘’That is no way to treat the costumers, geez.’’ Lexa murmured annoyed.

Clarke chuckled and run her eyes over the menu trying to decide. ‘’What did you get?’’ she asked looking up at the brunette.

‘’The Hawaiian. They serve slices so you don’t have to get the whole piz-‘’

‘’Wait. Hold up! You are one of those psychos that eat pizza with pineapple.’’ She said accusingly with her eyes wide open.

‘’I don’t know what you mean Clarke, pineapple on pizza is great!’’ Lexa defended smirking.

Clarke just stared at the brunette with her mouth open and watched horrified as the girl threw her head back laughing. ‘’I see… you’re one of those that hate it. Well you could try the chicken one. It’s great and a safe option.’’

Clarke closed the small menu still looking shocked and eyed Lexa suspiciously. ‘’Why would a sane person put fruit on their food.’’ She murmured and saw Anya moving towards them.

She ordered Lexa’s suggestion and took a look around the restaurant admiring the beautiful and cosy environment. ‘’So Anya…’’ she trailed off waiting for the brunette to explain how she met the young waitress.

‘’Umm, she’s actually my cousin. My dad and her mother were siblings but our parents weren’t really close. However, when he died Indra, Anya’s mom,  helped me a lot. Then I met Gustus so I had a somewhat steady income. I used to live with them some days but then since I got a job, I thought my mom could use my help so…’’

‘’I don’t understand.’’ The blonde whispered.

‘’What?’’

‘’If your mom is so awful at you, why did you go back?’’ Clarke asked hesitantly.

‘’She wasn’t always bad. When my dad was alive she was…she was the best mom. She was kind and she loved me. But then we lost him and I think that broke her… I can’t just leave her, Clarke.’’ Lexa sighed. ‘’You know sometimes when she’s not almost passed out from drinking she reminds me of her old self. A soft look or a subtle smile, it always does it. She may be awful, but she was the one who once had my back when I needed her. I have to help her now that she needs me.’’  Lexa added with sad eyes.

Clarke took Lexa's hand that was resting on the table and laced their fingers. She smiled watching that the brunette didn't pull back. "You're a great woman Lexa." She said squeezing the brunette's hand. 

"Many people will tell you otherwise." Lexa whispered.

"Screw them" Clarke shrugged. 

A few minutes passed and the two of them just stared into each other's eyes. Their moment was interrupted when Anya placed their plates in front of them making them jump. The older waitress smirked watching the two girls dropping their gazes, embarrassed. 

''There you go love birds. Bon appetit.''

Clarke felt her mouth filling with saliva when she smelled the huge pizza slice in her plate and she quickly dove in. She took a shy bite and she moaned at the taste. The brunette was right. It was delicious.

Lexa smiled watching Clarke enjoying her family's food. Indra was truly an amazing cook.

"Dis's am'zin" Clarke said and Lexa threw her heart back laughing when the blonde started talking excitedly with her mouth full.

* * *

 

Finn gripped the stirring wheel harder watching through the window of the small pizza diner his girlfriend laughing with that  _girl. His_ Clarke was with  _that_   _stranger_. His phone ringed in his pocket and he grinned when he saw the ID. 

"You found it!?" He asked with a growl.

"Collins you are asking dangerous questions man, give it up. Clarke broke up with you. Let her be."

"I don't need a lecture _from you,_ Murphy.  _Did you find out who that bitch is?"_ He yelled.

"There wasn't much. I had to dig deep. Name: Alexandria Woods, 18, she is a stripper at a club named _Grounders_ close to the place you're right now. Her father, Benjamin Woods, was  a cop. He was brutally murdered, four years ago, while on duty. Her mother, Elizabeth, ex-high school teacher is a drunk who owes money to Nia Queen. Do you know who that is?" When he didn't get an answer, he sighed. "Let me tell you then, she is the CEO of the biggest architecture company in New York. But that's just their front. We're talking about drugs, gun trafficking…She was the main suspect for Benjamin’s murder but the case got magically dropped. Collins you'll get in trouble. Stop. Digging, while you still can. These people are killers. They are dangerous!" He warned.

"Don’t you get it Murphy? Being close to her could put Clarke in danger. I have to tell her." And with that he hanged up. He had to make sure his girlfriend was aware of the danger she was in.

* * *

 

"How do people wear this? It's closing my airway..." Clarke whined tugging at her bow tie.

"You ready to go?" Lexa asked chuckling and placed a few bills on the table.

"Yeah, thank you. You don't have to pay though." She said with a small smile. 

"I want to. Besides it's our first date I have to be chivalrous if I want to woo you." She smirked and took the blonde's hand after waving goodbye at Anya. 

"You're trying to woo me?" Clarke laughed feeling butterflies on her stomach hearing the word  _date._

 _"_ Is it working?"

"I think after that dance anything you do can woo me." Clarke whispered putting her arms around the brunette's neck, once they made it outside. 

"Did you really like it that much?" Lexa asked doubtful playing with the bow tie on Clarke's shirt. 

The blonde smiled and brought their lips together in a searing kiss that made Lexa's mind go blank. She felt Clarke smiling against her mouth and she bit her bottom lip softly drawing a moan from the blonde. 

"I like  _you_  very much." Clarke murmured against the brunette's lips. 

Lexa opened her eyes and smiled pecking the blonde's nose. 

"I like you too." She whispered and traced her thumbs over Clarke's jaw. "Very much. And if you enjoyed that dance I can’t wait to see your reaction in a private one…" she added with a smirk. 

Clarke cursed under her breath at the thought and moved her hands down Lexa's torso reaching the hem of her shirt where the blonde slipped her hands underneath the fabric caressing the soft skin. She breathed a quiet _‘please’_ against Lexa's shoulder when her fingers finally made contact with the woman's body and she gasped when the brunette nipped on her neck. 

"Lexa..." she moaned feeling warmth flowing from her chest to her core. 

The brunette was busy sucking and licking on her pulse point and Clarke squeezed her waist, sighing happily when she felt Lexa growling against the skin of her neck. The taller woman had untied her bow tie and was moving lower, making her shudder when she abruptly stopped..

‘’What’s wrong?’’ Clarke asked out of breath her eyes lingering on the brunette’s lips.

‘’We have to stop or else Indra won’t let me near the diner again. And I’m not ready to live without pineapple on my pizza.’’ She joked but Clarke could see her blown from desire irises.

She nodded not trusting herself with talking and put on the spare helmet. ‘’So where are we going?’’ she asked once they startled the bike.

‘’You’ll see.’’

* * *

 

Lexa blinked nervously when they arrived at her ‘’second home’’ as she called it. It was dangerous, bringing someone she just met here. Anya would be pissed. _You don’t know this girl Lexa. How can you trust her?_ She could already hear her warnings. She guided Clarke up the stairs ignoring her questing look.

If the girl was not who she said, she was in trouble. You’d think she’d learn from her mistakes, from her past. When she lost her dad and Nia started hunting her she bought this small apartment with her cousin in an attempt to hide from the mob boss. She was still looking for a way to revenge her father’s death and seek justice, but her mother’s addiction made her plan harder. 

Now though, bringing Clarke here could be the reason everything falls apart. She took a deep breath and released it slowly.  She stood right in front of the wooden door with the blonde beside her.

‘’It’s uhh… an apartment I bought with Anya…’’ she trailed off avoiding getting into details. ‘’She rarely uses it. But when my mom gets, you know... I prefer to sleep here than my own house." She added with a shrug.

 

Clarke nodded with a small smile taking over her features and Lexa pushed the door open. "It's not much. Hell, there's no power, only a mattress and some basic furniture but at least it's clean."

It was essentially one big room with a small kitchen in one corner and another closed door in the other end that the blonde guessed leaded to the bathroom. The only furniture Clarke could see in the darkness was a double sized mattress, a small coffee table, an armchair and a keyboard resting on a small table in one corner. "I'm trying to find the money to buy more stuff. But building a home is tough these days." Lexa joked.

Clarke moved inside towards the floor to ceiling windows and gazed at the view of the city. The streetlights were illuminating the place enough so she could see inside without much difficulty. "It's really pretty." She said turning around and looking at Lexa who had followed her staying a few steps back.

Lexa smiled and nodded going to the fridge and fishing out two beer bottles. She offered one to Clarke after popping it open at the kitchen counter. "No one knows about this place. Well, besides me and Anya. She is going to be pissed that I brought you here.’’

‘’I’m sorry.’’

‘’No, it’s ok. I don’t really care. I don’t know why…but I feel like I can trust you.’’ Lexa murmured moving closer lighting some candles on the small coffee table brightening the apartment.

Clarke smiled at Lexa’s words and gave her a small peck on her cheek. ‘’I trust you too. And this definitely adds to the wooing part.’’ She said motioning at the warm light pouring from the candles.

‘’So? What do you want to do? My laptop should be somewhere around here we could watch a movie or something…’’ Lexa said looking around, suddenly feeling insecure.

 ‘’I remember something about a private dance…’’ Clarke said sipping from her cold beer in an attempt to cool the burning in her cheeks.

Lexa bit her lip and brought their bodies closer leaning down and kissing her slowly. Clarke sighed when Lexa’s tongue invaded her mouth and she felt the brunette guiding them backwards until the back of her knees met the armchair forcing her to sit.

Lexa straddled her hips and Clarke grabbed her back pulling her closer to her body. She whimpered pathetically when the brunette broke the kiss and she unwillingly opened her eyes to see the other girl smirking at her seductively. She had removed her bow tie throwing it on the floor and had even managed to unbutton the top buttons of her shirt.

‘’Close your eyes.’’ Lexa ordered in a whisper.

‘’I wanna see you.’’ Clarke whined.

‘’You will. Do you want a dance or not?’’ she threatened.

‘’Fine.’’ Clarke complied and felt the weight on her lap disappearing.

‘’Don’t open them until I tell you.’’

Clarke didn’t dare to defy the brunette’s orders. She sat squirming uncomfortably with her arms resting in her lap. She could hear Lexa moving in the apartment and she smiled hearing her taking off her shoes.

‘’Okay, you can open them now.’’ She heard Lexa saying and she smiled excited.

She saw the brunette standing a few feet away plugging her phone to a speaker and pressing play.

The beat started and Clarke recognised it. Kelly Rowland and Lil Wayne’s Motivation blared from it and Clarke gasped at the sound.

Lexa started moving her hips to the beat and Clarke gulped at the sight. The brunette dropped on her knees in one swift move and started crawling to her.

‘’I’m screwed.’’ Clarke mumbled, gulping.

Lexa started dancing; her hands flying over her torso making Clarke envy her slender fingers. The brunette got even closer arching her back, pushing her breasts at Clarke’s flustered face. She sat on the blonde’s lap again, thrusting her hips to the beat of the song.

‘’Oh God.’’

Even with the brunette fully clothed Clarke could feel herself getting hotter. The beat changed slightly and Lexa stood turning her back at the blonde leaning forwards and giving Clarke a perfect view of her butt. She started taking off her t-shirt when the rap part played exposing her back at Clarke who gasped at the sight of the brunette’s tattoo. Her left hand moved on its own mind and she run her fingertips over the black ink, raising goose bumps on Lexa’s skin.

The dancer turned around swatting Clarke’s hands away and sitting on her lap again. ‘’No touching.’’ She ordered her voice coming out huskier than normal.

‘’What? You’re kidding!’’ Clarke complained.

‘’Do you want me to stop?’’ Lexa warned and smirked when the blonde nearly yelled a fast ‘no’.

Clarke’s eyes run over the brunette’s exposed skin. She watched as Lexa tossed her hair over her left shoulder in a sexy move and cursed when she started thrusting her hips against her own. Lexa buried her fingers in blonde hair bringing their faces impossibly close, her hips never stopping their movement.

Clarke could feel the wetness pooling in her underwear when Lexa brushed her tongue over her bottom lip making her moan loudly.

‘’Please Lex.’’ She moaned.

‘’What do you want Clarke?’’

‘’Let me touch you.’’

Lexa moved her kisses down the blonde’s jaw and neck and Clarke leaned her head back offering her more access. ‘’No touching.’’ she whispered in her ear drawing another whine from the sitting girl. ‘’You can kiss me though.’’ She said and crashed her lips against the blonde’s kissing her deeply. Her tongue met Clarke’s while her hips kept moving to the beat of the song. One of the brunette’s hands started moving slowly down the blonde’s front reaching the top of her shirt and slipping inside. Shy fingertips traced over her collarbones moving lower. When she fully cupped Clarke’s right breast the blonde couldn't hold herself back any more and she grabbed Lexa’s perfect butt roughly pulling her body flash against her own.

The brunette bit down on her neck hard as retaliation but didn’t make an effort to remove Clarke’s hands from her body. She claimed her lips in a passionate kiss instead.

The blonde’s hands moved higher, her blunt nails scraping on the bare back of the dancer. Lexa ripped the blonde’s shirt open, too impatient to deal with the buttons and Clarke moaned at the sound of the fabric being shredded.  Lexa’s eyes darkened watching Clarke’s barely covered chest and she leaned in sucking the top of her left breast in her mouth making the blonde groan in pleasure.

‘’Lex, you in here?’’

Clarke stood at the sound of the unfamiliar voice coming from the door, throwing Lexa on the floor. ‘’Seriously Clarke?’’ The brunette grunted in pain rubbing her butt.

‘’What are you doing here Ahn?’’ she growled taking Clarke’s hand and shushing her when the blonde started apologising for dropping her.

‘’Here? Lexa? Out of all places? HERE?’’ Anya yelled waving her hands in the air clearly mad.

Clarke dropped her gaze to the floor pulling at her ripped shirt, trying to hide her naked torso. She saw with the corner of her eyes Lexa sighing deeply and moving closer to her cousin.

 

‘’What are you doing here? You never come here!’’ Lexa accused in a low voice.

‘’Yeah well I came because blondie’s ex-boyfriend came at the diner right after you left. He knows Lex.’’

‘’What do you mean he knows?’’

‘’He knows about your dad, about Nia. He came in asking questions and I kicked his ass out. What were you thinking Lexa? Bringing her here… Don’t you understand the danger you‘re putting yourself into? If Nia finds out, you are dead.  Hell, _she_ might work for her! Have you considered that?’’ Anya scolded keeping her voice low; making sure Clarke won’t hear them.

‘’She’s not.’’ Lexa growled.

‘’How do you know? You can’t be sure, okay? Bringing her here was stupid. And you were ready to sleep with her… Jesus…Who are you?’’

‘’Get. Out.’’ Lexa growled.

‘’Get rid of her, or I’ll do it for you and I won’t be that nice.’’ Anya threatened and walked out of the apartment slamming the door behind her.

Lexa took deep breathes feeling her heartbeat rising. She tried to calm down, but her breathing came out in gasps. She felt her knees giving out and right when she was about to fall on the floor she felt strong arms on her waist supporting her weight. Soft fingers traced over her cheeks and blue eyes came into her sight.

‘’Hey, Lexa. Breathe. Relax. I’m here. You’re safe.’’ Clarke’s reassuring words brought her back to the present and she closed her eyes pushing the dark memories behind.

‘’Thank you.’’ She whispered once she was calmer.

‘’What happened?’’ Clarke asked, ocean eyes filling with worry.

‘’We need to talk.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I love your comments. Let me know how you feel.  
> Apologising for my mistakes.  
> Until next time  
> <3


	6. The truth will set you free, but first it will piss you off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy your read.

The silence was defining. She hadn't spoken from the moment Anya left the apartment.. She just sat on her mattress gazing out of the windows to the city.

 It was beautiful. She loved New York, its diversity, the energy, the non-stop hustle and bustle of the people. One of the reasons she chose this apartment, was because she could spend hours gazing out of the window to the streets that never seemed to be empty of life.  

Clarke was rubbing her back soothingly, small circles of her palm against her shoulder blades. The blonde didn’t say a word, just waited patiently by her side. Her mind though was unwilling to think properly let alone form words.

She had to make a decision; either to confront the blonde to figure out if Anya’s fears were valid and she indeed worked for Nia or just push her away and send her home. But what if meeting Clarke was just…random? Could she really trust her gut and just tell the blonde everything? She always tried to be distant in her relationships, to avoid exactly this kind of dilemmas and heartbreaks... No one knew about her life, except the three people that she chose to trust. But still, trusting them with her secret, meant that she always kept them in a safe distance, for their own sake. That’s why she broke up with Costia, that’s why she refused to live with Anya and her family, that’s why she refused any help from Gustus apart from professional.

 ‘’When I was twelve I liked this girl in my class, Christine…’’ Lexa whispered later, still looking out the window. ‘’I remember I wanted to tell someone. So I told my dad. One day I walked up to him while he was making breakfast and said _‘Dad, I love my friend Christine, she’s pretty and she smells nice and she has soft hands and beautiful eyes.’_ He looked at me and said; ‘ _Did you tell her_?’… I just froze. I haven’t told my parents anything about my sexuality and I was expecting something like; ‘that’s not normal or you can’t like girls.’’ She sighed.

‘’I remember looking at him, confused and scared. I remember thinking, _‘okay you’re imagining things’_... But I wasn’t. He asked me again more sternly; ‘ _Did. You. Tell her?_ ’’ Lexa shook her head, trying to keep her emotions in check. ‘’I told him that I couldn’t because I was scared. She was my friend. _‘What if I mess things up?’_ Lexa took a deep breath and released it slowly.

_‘’_ He just hugged me and laughed.’’ Lexa chuckled finally looking at the blonde. ‘’And then he said. ‘ _You promise me that when you love someone you tell them. No matter if you’re scared, no matter if it’s the wrong thing. You always tell them. Don’t keep your feelings a secret Lex, because of your fears. Don’t waste your time worrying about this stuff._ ’’’ 

‘’He sounds like a great dad.’’ Clarke said softly, taking Lexa’s hand in hers.

‘’He was.’’

‘’So did you tell her?’’ the blonde asked with a small smile.

‘’I did and she started yelling that I’m gross.’’ Lexa laughed. ‘’But you know what? I always did like my dad told me. Some people called me blunt, others stupid. But my dad was right… Because in one moment you see someone being right beside you and you can touch them or talk to them and then the next… they’re gone.’’ She wiped a stubborn tear and looked at Clarke intently.

‘’What do you want to tell me?’’ Clarke whispered seeing the conflict in the brunette’s eyes.

‘’See the thing is…He never told me what to do, when the _secret_ I want to share puts others in danger.’’  

‘’Is it important to you? The secret.’’

‘’Yes.’’ The brunette breathed. ‘’It’s my whole life.’’

‘’Then tell me. You can tell me anything.’’

Lexa looked at Clarke’s hopeful and determined eyes. _Who are you?_ Anya’s question still ringed in her ears. God, she was selfish. _Just let the girl go Lexa. If you care even a little send her home, it’s the only way to keep her safe._

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. ‘’He was a cop. He always believed in justice and the laws. Four years ago he was the lead investigator of a case, maybe one of the biggest cases of the last decade. Huge amounts of heroine were transporting in the states. But when the police finally found a clue of who was hiding behind the transport, they found a powerful architecture company, whose owner and CEO, Nia Queen, was…untouchable; clean criminal record, rich family… Most of the cops involved in the case got paid off and the evidence were magically destroyed.’’ Lexa avoided Clarke's gaze while she talked.

 She had to say this without breaking otherwise she wouldn’t be able to keep going. She focused her gaze on her hands in her lap and swallowed the lump in her throat. ‘’So my dad, started digging further...He unfortunately couldn’t find any incriminating evidence left for the case. He didn’t give up though. He knew Nia was guilty and he was determined to put her behind bars.’’

‘’I won’t bore you with legal details, I don’t understand most of them myself, but he basically found that Nia had defalcated extreme amounts of money from tax evading.’’

‘’Skimming…’’Clarke said nodding at the brunette’s words.

‘’Exactly.’’ Lexa nodded. ‘’He had a whole file of evidence and if they got in the surface Nia and her friends would get in for a long time.’’

‘’What happened?’’ Clarke asked when Lexa stopped talking, dropping her gaze at her hands once again.

‘’My father was killed in a fire ‘accident’ in his office along with the evidence one week before the trial. He was the main witness so the case was dropped. Again.’’ She heard the blonde gasping and felt her arms enveloping in a hug.

‘’I’m so sorry, Lex.’’

‘’My mom was devastated, she started drinking, doing drugs, she even started asking for money from Nia’s people to buy more. Money that she stills owes. Once I turned 18 they came after me. Nia did me the honor to visit me herself. What a birthday gift, right?’’ she added with a dry chuckle pulling away from Clarke’s soft embrace. ‘’She said that now I’m old enough to cover for my mother’s mistakes.’’

Her stare turned cold and she stood looking down at Clarke. Her whole body was trembling in anger, confusion and fear at the same time. She wiped her eyes furiously, trying hard not to let them spill. She saw Clarke cautiously standing and wrapping her arms around her in an attempt to calm her. But her body tensed even more.

‘’What’s wrong?’’ the blonde asked, her voice barely audible.

‘’Did you know? Was _she_ the reason you approached me? Did _she_ sent you, to mess up with my head and-‘’

‘’Hey relax, what are you talking about?’’ Clarke said cupping her cheeks and forcing green eyes to meet hers.

Lexa flinched at the touch, though her heart clenched watching the hurt look on the blonde’s face. She kept their gazes locked fiercely, determined to hear the blonde’s excuse. ‘’Just tell me, you didn’t know.’’

‘’I didn’t! I swear! No one sent me. Is this what Anya told you? I didn’t know.’’ Clarke said looking at pained green eyes. ‘’I can leave if you want, I can-‘’

‘’No. Your _friend_ went by the pizzeria, _Finn_. He knows too. If Nia finds out about this place I’m screwed. I barely keep her off of me with every penny I pay her back.’’ Lexa cut her off. Her gaze and posture was still cold. She moved away from Clarke heading for the bathroom. ‘’Don’t leave.’’ She whispered, before stepping inside and closing the door behind her.

She let her body lean against the cold surface but felt her knees giving up. Sliding down she hugged her legs resting her head between them. Her breathing was coming out short and shallow and she focused her vision on the white tiles underneath her. Her heart was beating so hard, threatening to jump out of her chest. She never shared her ‘story’ as Costia once called it with someone she barely knew. There were two possibilities now; either Clarke is lying and Nia sent her to fuck her up even more or the blonde is the first good thing that happened in her life after her dad’s death.

**2 years ago**

‘’You! New girl. What’s your name?’’

Lexa turned around confused. She looked around her franticly realising that the muchly man was actually talking to her. She swallowed her nerves, smiling like she always did in an attempt to camouflage her nerves. ‘’Lexa.’’ She answered, thankful that her voice didn’t betray her distress.   

‘’Here, do something about that pretty face of yours, make sure you don’t look so…young.’’ he said throwing at her black eyeliner. ‘’Echo, make sure she gets ready in time.’’

‘’You got it Linc, now get out of here.’’

Lexa caught the small pencil by instinct and looked down at it frowning and then back up at her reflection in the small mirror across from her. The frown between her brows deepened when she realised that she didn’t know how to do her make-up. Maybe this was a bad idea after all.

‘’Hi, Lexa? I’m Echo.’’ A soft hand squeezed her shoulder making her jolt. ‘’Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.’’

Beautiful brown eyes appeared close to her face and she gasped watching full lips quirked upwards in a smirk. ‘’Are you in there?’’ the girl asked tapping her forehead playfully when she got no sign of recognition from the brunette. She run her eyes over the stranger’s body; Long legs, firm stomach and wavy hair surrounding a perfectly structured face. Echo was wearing a blue-black bikini with a black silky robe that was left open, exposing her toned body.

‘’Yeah hey… hi I’m Lexa.’’ She stuttered. Smooth Woods! Okay maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea. If all of her co-workers were half as attractive as the girl in front of her, maybe working at a strip club could actually be the highlight of her boring life.

‘’You’re cute.’’ Echo said with a smile. ‘’But that doesn’t really work here…We want hot, sexy, erotic…Can you do that cutie?’’ she whispered seductively in her ear making her shiver.

‘’Echo stop harassing the new girl. Did Lincoln actually ask _you_ to help? Get out of here. You’re scaring her. I got this.’’ A girl, looking close to her age, with wavy brown hair leaning against the doorframe scolded, making Echo laugh.

‘’Fine, she was too easy anyways.’’

Lexa looked between the two women blinking fast, trying to clear her mind.

‘’I’m Costia. Do you need help with that?’’ The stranger asked politely, pointing at her make-up bag and sitting on the stool beside her.  

Lexa gaped at her, smiling after a moment in gratitude and pushed in her lap all of her make-up supplies. ‘’Please…’’ she said with a smile.

The grin she received from Costia caused butterflies to burst in her stomach making her frown in confusion. _What the hell was that?_

_‘_ ’Hey you okay?’’ Costia asked cupping her cheek softly. ‘’I know first time might be scary, but I’m sure you’ll do great. I’ve seen you dance before…You are amazing. Echo was just messing with you.’’

Lexa looked at hazel eyes feeling herself relaxing at the girl’s look and she smiled, feeling her cheeks getting warmer at the girl’s touch.

She stared as the girl opened her bag and picked out small vials of make-up and brushes that she had no idea how to use.

‘’You don’t talk much…’’ Costia said when she was done applying the base of the make-up on her face.

‘’I guess I’m nervous.’’ Lexa murmured and watched as Costia dipped a small brush in her eyeshadow palate, palming her face.

‘’Close your eyes.’’ The girl ordered quietly. ‘’You don’t look nervous.’’ She said and her breath felt so close to Lexa’s face that she was sure if her eyes were open, she would probably faint at the proximity. Who was she kidding? She can’t do this. Ten minutes close to beautiful women and she was a goner. 

‘’And how do I look?’’ she asked hesitantly. Were they flirting?

‘’Confident, determined…’ _’_

Okay maybe they _were_ flirting…

She opened her eyes slowly when she felt the brush leaving her skin. ‘’Uhhh, I did your eyes really dark, I hope that’s okay…They’re really pretty. The contrast with the green is…’’ Costia trailed off. Lexa saw her eyes jumping between her eyes and her lips and she held her breath feeling suddenly warmer. Costia was still cupping her face, tracing her cheekbone with her thumb. ‘’You’re done.’’ She said, finally dropping her hand.

‘’Thank you.’’ Lexa said with the same weak tone. What the hell is happening? Stupid teenage hormones, now is not the time. ‘’So do you work here a long time?’’ She asked busing her hands, trying to fix the mess of hair on her head.

‘’Couple of months...Gustus said you’ll do the opening with me.’’

‘’Yeah, hope that’s okay.’’ Lexa said looking at Costia through the mirror.

‘’More than okay. Do you need help with that?’’ she chuckled hearing the brunette cursing when more combs appeared in her hair.

‘’I never figured what to do with it.’’

‘’I could braid it. It would look…fitting, with your make-up.’’

‘’Go for it.’’ Lexa said dropping her arms to her sides.

Costia buried her hands in brown locks and got to work. ‘’So…what’s your story?’’

‘’Excuse me?’’

‘’Come on, everyone that works here have a story. Normal people don’t just start working in a place like this. I mean, don’t get me wrong it’s completely normal, but I just assumed since you look young and all.’’ She rambled. ‘’Okay, I’ll start...My mom died in birth; my dad was abusive so I was sent to foster care when I was eleven, where everything was kinda good…at first…But unfortunately I couldn’t find someone to adopt me. Seems like I was too old.’’ She scoffed and tugged at Lexa’s hair a little harder making the brunette hiss. ‘’Sorry…I met Gus 6 months ago and he offered me a job. Things are better now.’’ She added with a sad smile. ‘’So? What about you?’’         

Lexa stared at her frowning. ‘’No story.’’ She said coldly.

Costia smiled at her, finishing the last braid keeping her face clean of the stray strands of hair that always annoyed her. ‘’That mysterious look, suits you.’’ The brunette said, squatting in her level and looking at her straight in the eyes. ‘’You look hot, by the way, fierce…like a warrior…hmm maybe that will be a cool name…’’

‘’Name?’’ Lexa asked blushing at the comment.

‘’Yeah, we don’t use our real names, you don’t want these creeps finding out who you are. For example I’m ‘Crystal’.’’

‘’Right, I don’t-‘’

‘’Wow, look at you…Commander. You look good!’’ Echo exclaimed pushing the door of the small dressing room open and dropping herself on a stool next to the girls. ‘’Good job Cos, she looks…intense…’’

‘’Commander…’’Costia whispered looking at Lexa with a shine in her eyes.

‘’No, don’t. It’s stupid.’’

‘’What is?’’ Echo questioned.

‘’We were looking for a name. And I think you just found one.’’ Costia smiled with mischief.

Before Lexa could raise any objections Lincoln knocked at the doorway gaining their attention. ‘’Cos and Lexa, the show is about to start. You guys ready?’’

‘’Yes!’’ Costia said confidently pushing a black bikini at Lexa’s stunned hands and smirking at the brunette. ‘’Let’s do this, Commander.’’

**Present Day**

Clarke’s hushed voice shook her out the faze. _‘’You had no right.’’_

 She blinked away her tears, standing and moving to the sink. She looked at her reflection, frowning. She splashed cold water in her face, feeling slightly better and moved to the door with quick steps.

The blonde had her back at her, pacing around the apartment and talking on her phone, clearly  upset.

  _‘’Stay out of this!’’_ She growled and then paused waiting for an answer from the person on the other end of the line. ‘’Oh trust me, I know what I’m doing. It’s the best decision I made in my life.’’ She said and ended the call.

She was panting in anger, her shoulders were moving up and down fast. She grabbed her head in her hands, pushing her hair away from her face and turned around finally noticing the brunette standing by the bathroom door. She smiled and made a move to approach her but Lexa stopped her, raising her hand.

‘’Who was that?’’ she asked harshly.

‘’Finn, I called him. I’m sorry Lex, I had no idea he would do something like that.’’ Clarke apologised, looking even more hurt at Lexa’s rejection.

‘’Finn…’’

Clarke squinted her eyes, tilting her head to the side confused. She sighed deeply realising that Lexa still didn’t trust her. She slowly unlocked her phone showing the screen at the brunette. Finn’s name was the first of the latest calls and Lexa nodded, passing by the blonde and lying on the mattress.

‘’We should sleep, it’s getting late.’’

‘’I don’t know what I have to do for you to trust me when I’m saying, I had _no_ idea.’’ Clarke murmured sitting by her side and taking her hand, lacing their fingers. ‘’Please.’’

The sincere tone in Clarke’s voice made her close her eyes and take deep breathes to calm her erratically beating heart.  She pulled the blonde close, forcing her body to rest almost on top of hers. Clarke relished a surprised gasp at the sudden move, but let her weight rest on top of Lexa. The brunette searched into her eyes and didn’t withdraw when she cupped her cheeks. Her touch became more confident, tracing with her thumbs from the perfect angled jawline and stopping at her lips.

Lexa took a small breath, trying to calm down before she spoke. ‘’I do trust you, Clarke.’’ The blonde smiled widely but it quickly turned into a frown watching the brunette chew on the inside of her cheek.

‘’Maybe I should leave you alone.’’ She said and she made a move to stand but Lexa tugged her close.

‘’I want you here.’’ It was quiet and Clarke barely heard it, but it was there and it made her heart flutter. ‘’Plus there’s the game as well…’’

‘’Screw the game, Lex. Your peace and quiet is more important.’’ _To me,_ she wanted to add, but maybe it was too soon to say it.

‘’Let’s just sleep, we have to wake up before the first dare. I don't want the trackers on our phones posting anything online.…we’ll figure it out in the morning okay?’’ Lexa said and Clarke buried her face in the crook of her neck breathing her in.

Maybe this will be better in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Let me know in the comments.  
> Apologising for any mistakes.  
> Until next time  
> <3


	7. On edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who still reads this.

Her head rested on the brunette’s chest, her cheek feeling the warmth radiating from Lexa’s exposed collarbone. She could hear and feel her steady heartbeat. Lexa fell asleep almost instantly after closing her eyes and Clarke couldn’t blame her.

 She turned her head lower, from where it rested on the brunette’s chest, towards the window watching the sun rise. Soft pink and orange rays slipping through, reaching the bottom of the mattress and threatening to drown both of them in light.  She doubted that she moved away from Lexa’s body in her sleep. And the brunette didn’t seem to mind, considering that her hands never moved away from her waist. The proximity seemed to help both of them calm down. 

She buried her face deeper against the brunette’s neck breathing her in. The scent of her shampoo, something close to vanilla and honey, felt soothing. She knitted her fingers in brown locks, her thumb ghosting over a perfect jawline and plump lips. She had to wake the brunette up soon, but for now she felt content with just starring at her sleeping face.

She thought about her own father and the way she lost him. She was devastated when she heard the news about his death. She cried and screamed and broke down, but she knew that she couldn’t do anything to save him, because _his_ death _was_ an accident.

However, Lexa got stripped off her dad in the most horrible way. Because someone decided that his life was a burden, because his job and believes were in the way of someone more powerful. So even though Lexa’s accusations hurt, she understood her doubts and she couldn’t be mad at her for lashing out.

She thought about the pain and misery this Nia Queen must have cost at Lexa and her family and she closed her eyes trying to put herself in the brunette’s place. Would she be able to get through her father’s death… , _murder?_ She didn’t think so.

Lexa was the stronger person she had ever met. She was able to move past her father’s absence and help her mother in any way she could, never giving up on her. She sighed and clenched her teeth to keep a frustrated scream in.  

‘’You are thinking way too loud.’’ A sleepy groan made her chuckle moving slightly back and gazing at foggy green eyes.

‘’Good morning.’’ She whispered against Lexa’s pulse point, dropping light feathered kisses.

‘’Hey.’’ Lexa hummed happily tightening her hold on her waist and blinking fast trying to focus on Clarke’s face.

‘’How did you sleep?’’ Clarke asked, remembering last night’s conversation. All she got as an answer was another groggy grunt. ‘’You are not a morning person, are you?’’ she laughed sitting up and stretching her back.

‘’I work at a stripper club. At night.’’ Lexa said patting blindly with her hands the mattress looking for the warmth that suddenly left her side. ‘’Where did you go?’’ she whined opening one eye.

‘’We have to get up. _You_ said so last night.’’

‘’I say a lot of stupid things.’’ Lexa sighed against her pillow sitting up and rubbing the sleep off her eyes.

‘’Do you regret it?’’ Clarke asked alarmed. ‘’Opening up to me.’’ She clarified when all she received was a confused look.

‘’No.’’ Lexa told her and Clarke breathed in relief at the sincere look in her eyes. ‘’Not yet anyway, hopefully you won’t stab me in the back.’’

_So much for relief, right?_

‘’I’m sorry that was rude.’’ Lexa apologized

‘’No, I get it. Thanks for giving me a chance.’’

At Lexa’s bright smile she breathed a little easier and stood. ‘’Do you have any clothes I could burrow? I know I look good in this but walking around in a suit is not really my style.’’ She asked with a smirk.

‘’Sure. I keep some stuff here.’’ Lexa moved to a small duffle bag in the corner and fished out a pair of blue jeans and a red T-shirt. ‘’The jeans should be fine, the shirt, hopefully fits. You can take a shower if you want, the water shouldn’t be that cold and the towels are clean.’’

Clarke nodded and smiled in appreciation taking the clothes and moving to the bathroom. Once she was done and refreshed she went back in the room stopping in her tracks with a gasp. Lexa was standing in a pair of black shorts and just a bra in front of the windows. She looked like she was texting on her phone, because she didn’t seem to notice her watching. The morning light was hitting her body, almost making it glow.  Clarke could see the black outlines of the tattoo that she still hadn’t see fully raking over her naked back.

Her hair was free, wild from sleep curls swiped over her left shoulder. Her feet must have moved on their own because suddenly she was standing behind the brunette. She ghosted her fingers over smooth skin, without really touching but Lexa’s shoulders stood straighter, tensing momentarily.

She took her hand away, like it burned, too scared to touch. ‘’It’s beautiful.’’ She whispered her eyes running over the abstract lines and circles.

Lexa turned slowly and Clarke forced her eyes to focus solely on her face. ‘’I got it on my eighteenth birthday; my dad had something similar on his bicep.’’

‘’What does it mean?’’ Clarke asked intrigued.

‘’That’s a long story, and Anya just texted me…The watchers will be posting dares in the next twenty minutes. We have to go soon.’’ Lexa said moving past her and grabbing a black T-shirt from her bag.

‘’You’re right sorry.’’

‘’You don’t have to apologise Clarke. I really like talking to you.’’ The brunette spoke with a soft smile adorning her face and moved to the bathroom.

* * *

 

 

Clarke raised her head startled when she heard Lexa’s sudden gasp. The brunette almost choked on her coffee and was staring at her phone with her eyes wide in fear.

‘’What? What’s wrong?’’ Clarke asked reaching forward taking Lexa’s hand in her own.

‘’I just got my dare…’’

‘’Weird I still haven’t got mine. What is it?’’

She felt her jaw dropping when she saw the screen of the brunette’s phone and her breath got stuck on her throat. ‘’Lex, that’s _dangerous_. Can you even do that?’’

‘’Of course I can. My Instagram is full with pictures of me doing _that_. I can do it, I _have_ to do it.’’ She said sternly with a frown and the blonde wasn’t sure if she tried to convince her or herself.

Her head spun even thinking of Lexa’s dare. _Please don’t make me do something similar._ She prayed but at the same time she felt herself getting even more worried about the girl. One wrong move and everything could go so wrong.

‘’Are you coming? I have to find the right place.’’ Lexa asked sitting up and throwing her empty cup in a trash can at the corner of the small coffee shop.

Clarke nodded following fast and grabbed Lexa’s hand forcing their eyes to meet. ‘’Hey, you don’t have to do it if you’re scared, we’ll find another way-‘’

‘’There is _no_ other way Clarke. If I don’t do that, I won’t get the money. If I don’t get the money to Nia till the end of the month…well, it was great meeting you.’’ Lexa chuckled dryly and straddled her bike in one swift move. ‘’You coming or what?’’ She snapped and Clarke ignored the bite in her tone blaming it to the girl’s nerves. She followed her closely staying silent, feeling the slick Yamaha coming to life with a loud roar.

 

*

 

‘’I just had a crazy idea.’’ Lexa said after a while.

‘’Why does it not surprise me at all?’’ Clarke asked sarcastically.

They were driving in Midtown Manhattan for ten minutes until Lexa brought the bike to a halt in front of a tall building with the words ‘ _’Azgeda Corp_.’’ on the side.

‘’What is this?’’ Clarke asked confused.

‘’This is where my _beloved_ Nia works. I figured it would be nice to do the dare here. What do you think?’’ Lexa asked with a wide grin grabbing her hand and guiding her inside.

She was dumbfounded. She just stared left and right confused. They entered the automatic glass doors uninterrupted, until they reached the front desk of the receptionist.

‘’Alexandria Woods… You’re a little early, Nia will be pleased.’’ The receptionist grinned and Clarke felt her stomach twist in disgust at the sight.

‘’I’m sorry Emori but, I’m afraid I’m not here to see your… _queen_ yet.’’ Lexa said, sarcasm evident in her tone.

‘’Then what are you doing here?’’

‘’I just wish to-‘’

‘’Let her pass.’’ A loud male voice yelled from behind them. Clarke saw Lexa tensing up at the sound and she felt the brunette gripping her hand a little tighter keeping her close to her body protectively. The blonde frowned confused at the sudden move but something about the girl’s posture made her keep her mouth shut.

‘’Roan.’’ Lexa said through gritted with the fakest smile on her lips. ‘’You look… lovely.’’

‘’I’ve been watching you closely Lexie. You _and_ your…friend.’’

Lexa flinched at the nickname and Clarke saw her jaw clenching harshly. ‘’So I guess you know why we’re here.’’

‘’Mmhmm… Although I must admit that my mother will not be happy if she finds out.’’ The young man said moving closer. He was wearing a grey suit and his stance screamed power and authority.

‘’She will be when I pay off all of my mother’s debt.’’

‘’You are so confident that you will win…’’ he spoke lowly standing a few feet away from the brunette, towering over her, staring her down like a hawk.

Lexa returned the stare with the same intensity never backing down. ‘’I _know_ I’ll win.’’ She stated with the same smug smirk that Clarke loved seeing on her face.

The man threw his head back laughing and moved to the side pointing them to the elevator. ‘’Good luck Lexie. I really hope this isn’t the last time I see you.’’

Lexa ignored him and led them to the elevator with long, self-assured strides. Once they were inside Clarke turned and looked at green calm eyes socked. ‘’Is this really where Nia works?’’ she hissed.

‘’Yes.’’

‘’Are you insane?’’

‘’Clarke.’’ Lexa warned staring above her head in the corner of the elevator. The blonde followed her eyes and saw a camera watching them. She huffed crossing her hands on her chest.

‘’You don’t need to worry. Everything is going to be fine. You are safe.’’ Lexa smiled and Clarke rolled her eyes.

‘’The fact that you think I’m worried about _myself_ is really fucking annoying.’’ Clarke whispered watching the numbers on elevator rising.

 _19, 20._ Lexa cupped her cheeks running her thumb over her bottom lip slowly making her shiver.

 _21_. ‘’You are cute when you’re angry.’’

 _22, 23_. She saw the brunette leaning in until their lips brushed not making a move to close the distance.

 _24._ ‘’Kiss me.’’ A soft order against her mouth that she couldn’t ignore. Clarke crushed their lips in a searing kiss making Lexa stumble backwards to the elevator’s wall and release a needy moan, making her stomach lurch.

 _27_.She opened her mouth inviting Lexa and the brunette gladly slid her tongue over Clarke’s making her groan at the taste of the caramel that still lingered in the girls mouth from her morning coffee.

_30\. Ding!_

Lexa brought her hands down to Clarke’s neck bringing the kiss to an end ignoring Clarke’s whimper of complain. ‘’It’s time.’’ She said and took a step back after one last kiss on the blonde’s forehead.

Clarke saw her reaching inside the pocket of her hoodie and unlocking her phone. Her screen still blinked with the dare, waiting for her to hit accept.

**HANDSTAND ON THE EDGE OF A BUILDING FOR 10 SECONDS (AT LEAST 30 STORIES TALL):5000$**

‘’Film me?’’ Lexa asked with her signature smirk in place passing her phone at the blonde.

Clarke nodded and took the phone in her hands watching the number of watchers in the bottom left corner rising.

‘’Alright. If I die, Anya you were right, I did cheat in that card game we played last year and I’m still not sorry for it.’’ The brunette laughed taking off her hoodie and throwing it on the ground.

Clarke shook her head at the dark joke and clenched her jaw, trying to keep herself together.

Lexa moved slowly until her toes reached the edge. She bent slowly until her hands gripped the concrete and with a soft push of her legs she stood upside down, with her back facing the void. Clarke gasped but started counting in her head. The brunette’s body was the perfect straight vertical line, her legs and arms never breaking the stance. Clarke almost dropped the phone when she saw Lexa splitting her legs. ‘ _’What are you doing?!_ ’’ she hissed.

‘’Hoping for tips.’’ Lexa said and Clarke could detect the effort and maybe fear in her voice. She kept her legs separated for the rest of the time until Clarke yelled.

‘’Ten! Okay you did it!’’ she exclaimed and Lexa fell back on her feet retreating to the center of the roof and laying down laughing.    

‘’Oh my God! Did you see that? That was awesome!’’ she yelled and Clarke could only smile at her giddiness. She gave back her phone and Lexa took it gladly staring down at it. ‘’6000$! The split was worth it! I almost lost my balance but who cares right?’’ She laughed again throwing her arms around Clarke’s shoulders pulling her over her body.

Clarke let a yelp at the abrupt action but sighed when her face rested against Lexa neck. She felt the brunette’s legs closing around her waist tightly like she was afraid she would move away from the hug. ‘’Thank you.’’ Lexa whispered against her hair.

‘’For filming you?’’

‘’For being here. For doing this with me. I wouldn’t be able to do it without you. Thank you Clarke.’’  

Clarke smiled and the only thing she could think of doing was kiss her. So she did, because that felt right. Kissing Lexa felt like tasting freedom, effortless and unconfined. Butterflies exploded in her belly feeling Lexa sighing against her mouth. Like they were sharing the same thoughts, like Lexa’s heart did that jump like Clarke’s did every time they were this close. ‘’You’re welcome’’ she said breaking the kiss and chuckled when Lexa whined at the loss. ‘’You seem to enjoy being under me by the way…’’ she commented with a smirk and she enjoyed watching the heat rising to Lexa’s cheeks.

Her phone vibrated somewhere in her back pocket and she reluctantly pushed herself off the brunette before Lexa was able to retort.

**DRIVE HER BIKE FOR TWO MILES:5000$**

She gulped loudly and Lexa raised an eyebrow. ‘’Uhh, I just got my dare.’’ She started.

‘’Really? Show me.’’ Lexa asked excided, snagging her phone off her hands. ‘’Oh, no fucking way!’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.  
> Apologies for any mistakes.  
> Until next time  
> <3


	8. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not 100% happy with this chapter. I don't know, I think life is really messy right now and it effects my writing... a lot.  
> Sorry, I hope it's somewhat decent.

"No, absolutely not! N _o, nej, nada!"_

Lexa hadn't stopped saying ‘no’ in any language she knew all the way back down the elevator ride. She didn't even comment with a snarky remark Roan's displeased expression once they made it to the ground floor, which was concerning considering that he didn't forget to _remind her_ of her debt.

"That means nothing in Spanish, no is just  _no."_ Clarke corrected earning a death glare from the brunette that would in any other circumstance scare her, but now she found the whole situation hilarious.

"You get the point!" Lexa exclaimed waving her hands in the air and Clarke really tried to stifle her laugh. She did, but apparently the brunette had a soft spot for her motorcycle that the watchers decided to provoke.

"Lexa can you  _please_ …please! Just hear me out for a minute?" Clarke begged once they made it out of the building, putting her hands on the brunette's shoulders forcing her to stop her erratic pacing and meet her gaze.

"Clarke no! We are not doing this. No one has  _ever_ ridden _Lucille_ before. Anya even offered to pay me but-" 

"Wait,  _wait, ‘_ cause we just got to the good part." Clarke interrupted with a huge grin on her face. "You've  _named_ your bike?!" 

"Everyone names their motorcycle Clarke." Lexa said like it was the most natural thing in the world, looking offended.

_‘’Lucille?’’_

‘’It’s gentle, yet fierce.’’

‘’There’s so many things that I want to say right now…’’ She murmured but another glare from Lexa made her stay silent. "It's a machine, not a fluffy dog or a cat..." 

"You are making your situation harder." 

"I'm sorry...okay, look we have 26 minutes left for me to complete the dare. You can either teach me how to ride…  _Lucille_ or I'm out of the game and you lose a big chance of winning. Your choice." Clarke said crossing her arms in her chest.

"What do you mean  _I lose?_ It's your dare." 

"I don't care about the money Lex, I would give it to you if I won." Clarke said softly. "I'm playing this for fun, and believe me without you I would have bailed on the second dare.  _You_ make this fun. Hell, do you think I want to drive this  _beast,_ I'm scared shitless!" 

"Her name is Lucille." Lexa whispered trying to push the tears back in her eyes. "You'd really do that?"

"Of course, you need it more than me. I have a scholarship, my mom has a steady job… we'll be fine." Clarke smiled watching Lexa struggling to hide her emotions. "So what do you say?" She asked looking pointedly at the motorcycle.

‘’Fine, but we’ll do it my way. You’ll do as _I_ say. No complains!’’ Lexa warned waving her index finger at her face.

‘’Yes Commander.’’ Clarke joked with a salute.

Lexa rolled her eyes but moved to her motorcycle unlocking the trunk in the back and pulling out a jacket pushing it to Clarke’s chest. ‘’Put it on.’’ She ordered taking in her hands her helmet.

‘’Why is this the first time I see this?’’ the blonde asked slipping her arms in the black jacket feeling the safety pads under the fabric.

‘’I used to wear it all the time when I first started riding. Indra bought it to me. She was kind of paranoid.’’ Lexa said pushing Clarke’s hair off her face and putting the helmet on her head.  ‘’Okay, now pay attention.’’ She said guiding her to _Lucille._ She gestured for her to straddle the bike and Clarke gulped.

_Okay this is really happening._

The blonde put a hand on Lexa’s shoulder for balance and straddled the motorcycle easily. ‘’What do I do?’’ she asked putting her feet on the ground relieved that she could reach the ground relatively easily.

‘’Okay this is the Clutch lever ‘’ Lexa said pointing on the left side of the handlebar. ‘’You keep that pulled when you start the bike.’’ She said pointing at a red button on the right side. The brunette turned on the ignition and asked for Clarke to start the bike.

The blonde took a deep breath and pulled the clutch lever back pushing with her right thumb the start button. She felt the motorcycling roaring to life and she smiled at Lexa.

‘’Good. That’s good!’’ Lexa praised patting her on the shoulder. She straddled the bike settling on behind her. She leaned over her left shoulder. ‘’This actually helps, the parking lot is almost empty’’. She said mostly to herself. ‘’Now how to put first gear on; you pull down the clutch and press the gearshift lever on your left foot. Just one time okay? And always keep the clutch pulled.’’

‘’This is more complicated than I thought.’’ Clarke said pulling the clutch back and looking down to spot the gearshift.

‘’It’s not, you’ll get used to it. And hey, don’t look down! Eyes on the road ahead.’’

‘’Easier said than done.’’ Clarke sighed. ‘’Okay I pushed it, whooa’’ she yelped feeling the motorcycle moving slightly forward. ‘’it’s going on its own!!’’

‘’You are doing great Clarke. Just release the clutch _really slowly_. And then pull the Throttle to move forward.’’ Lexa said pointing at the right handle. The blonde did as told and felt the bike moving forward.

‘’Good babe!’’ Lexa yelled and Clarke felt butterflies exploding at her belly at the pet name.

‘’Okay the brake is on the right handle, if you need to slow down pull that okay?’’ Lexa asked and Clarke tested it feeling the motorcycle slowing down to a stop.

They kept practicing the same routine for the next ten minutes until Lexa said that it was time to try riding in traffic. Clarke felt instantly more nervous. The dancer must have felt her uneasiness because she squeezed her hips encouragingly. Clarke drove them to the exit of the parking lot and with one last deep breath she followed the traffic driving slowly behind another car.

‘’Okay you can switch gears to move faster, though you don’t have to go super-fast. I think 30 km/h is good for your first time and in this kind of road, but be careful, I’m sure you noticed it picks up speed fast.’’ Lexa said, patting Clarke’s left foot to gesture for her to hit the gearshift lever. ‘’Just remember pulling and releasing the clutch _slowly_ okay?’’

‘’Okay.’’ Clarke replied hitting the lever and putting the bike in second gear. She pulled the throttle accelerating the speed and chuckling at the feeling.

‘’We have 3 minutes Clarke. It’s time’’ Lexa yelled when they reached a red light. ‘’Can you do this by yourself?’’ the brunette asked once she got down on the pavement.

‘’Hell yeah, me and _Lucille_ are besties. I’ll take care of her don’t worry.’’

‘’The fact that you think I’m worried about _her_ is fucking annoyed.’’ Lexa repeated Clarke’s words and the blonde chuckled taking off her helmet, hanging  it from the handlebar.   

‘’Come here.’’ She said cupping Lexa’s face and kissing her slowly. The kiss was different than any other they shared. It was slow and gentle. Lexa brushed the tip of her nose against Clarke’s feeling the blonde smiling against her lips.

_‘’Clarke!’’_

The blonde raised her head pulling away from plump lips hearing Lexa whining at the loss. She looked over the brunette’s shoulder and watched Finn standing a few feet away. ‘’Finn?’’ she asked with a frown. ‘’What are you doing here?’’ she asked and saw with the corner of her eyes Lexa tensing up at the mention of the boy’s name.

‘’So that’s Finn?’’ Lexa asked her eyeing him with an eyebrow raised.

‘’Me? Clarke, what are _you_ doing?’’ Finn asked.

‘’I don’t have time for this.’’ Clarke said frustrated. She put the helmet on her head, steading her phone on the case that Lexa had on the dash and turned on the ignition. She could see Lexa smiling proudly at her confident moves with her hands on her hips like a proud parent. ‘’I’ll see you in a bit, wait for me here okay?’’ Clarke asked and Lexa nodded.

‘’You can do this.’’

‘’Of course I can.’’ She clicked accept on her dare and started filming herself smiling at the camera.

‘’Clarke no!’’ Finn yelled putting himself in front of the bike blocking her way.

‘’Get out of my way Finn!’’ Clarke warned.

‘’No.’’

‘’Oh, this is ridiculous.’’ Lexa said anger evident in her tone. She moved menacingly towards the young man punching him square in the jaw and pushing him off Clarke’s way. ‘’Son of a bi-‘’ Lexa cursed grabbing her hand in pain. ‘’Just go Clarke.’’ She yelled.

Clarke shook her head ignoring with a knot in her heart Lexa’s yelp of pain and focused on the road ahead of her. Everything started smoothly, the bike run over the asphalt at a steady speed. She breathed feeling her hands shaking. Somehow having Lexa on her back felt calming and now her absence made her anxious. She griped the handles tighter, her knuckles turning white and took a left turn.

 _‘’2 miles, 2 miles, 2 miles and I can go back. I’m not scared…_ ’’ She whispered to herself like a mantra.

They had calculated that she had to drive around 20 blocks away and get back to the spot where she had left the brunette. She stopped on the next red light looking down at her phone and giving it a shaky smile hoping that Lexa was watching and that she was okay.

The light turned green and she pulled the throttle abruptly to start. The bike jolted, suddenly until it came to a stop with the engine dead.

‘’Fucking clutch.’’ Clarke cursed rolling her eyes. She run Lexa’s instructions over her head one last time starting up again and sighing in relief when the motorcycle started rolling again smoothly.  

‘’Okay, time to get back.’’ She murmured after a while. She accelerated quickly, switching gears, wanting to get back to the brunette as fast as possible. She saw the speed indicator showing 50 and she smirked to herself feeling even more confident. Now she understood how Lexa felt, the thrill, the adrenaline coursing through her veins, it felt amazing.

She looked ahead spotting Lexa sitting on the pavement where she left her. Finn was nowhere around. _Good._

She stopped abruptly in front of her. The tires screeching on the asphalt and she took off her helmet looking down at her phone. Her screen blinked with the 5000$, signaling that she completed her dare. She looked at her right with a huge grin ready to share her win with Lexa but it quickly turned into a frown at the brunette’s stoic look.

‘’Can you get down please?’’ Lexa asked.

‘’What’s wrong? Your hand…’’ she said watching Lexa’s red knuckles and reaching to take her hand in her own.

‘’It’s fine.’’ Lexa said with a dismissive smile. ‘’Throwing punches hurt more than I thought. I’m sorry by the way. I don’t know what got in me. I’m not a violent person, I don’t know why I did that.’’

‘’Don’t worry about it. After everything that he did, he kinda deserved it.’’

‘’Can you get down now? Please?’’  

The blonde followed the order and stood in front of the brunette with a questioning look. Lexa just took her hand leading her to an empty alley ignoring Clarke’s questions, while they walked.

‘’Hey, will you tell me what’s-‘’ her words died in her throat when a hot mouth attached onto hers and strong hands pinned her to the brick wall of the building behind her.

Her hands slid up behind Lexa’s neck pulling her even closer to her body. The dancer dig her fingers in her waist making her moan and then she felt hands slipping in the back pockets of her jeans shamelessly groping her ass.

‘’ _Clarke…’’_ Lexa growled against the skin of her jaw making her shudder. ‘’Your phone…’’ she added, nibbling her ear lobe and making it impossible for her to think right.

‘’What?’’ she panted.

‘’Your phone is ringing.’’ Lexa said moving an inch away from her face.

 _Phone?…_ _What is a phone?_  And then she heard it, the annoying ringing coming from the pocket of her burrowed jacket. She fished it out with trembling fingers avoiding Lexa’s intense gaze. She breathed deeply trying to sound somewhat composed and answered after watching ‘MOM’ flashing on the screen.

‘’Hey mom.’’

‘’Clarke where are you?’’

‘’Relax mom, I stayed at Raven’s last night.’’ She cringed at the lie but the truth was not an option in her case.

‘’Oh, you never told me. I woke up and your room was empty and I got worried. Anyway, I’ll be in the hospital until tomorrow afternoon. I left you money on the counter in case you get hungry.’’

Clarke gasped feeling Lexa sucking at her pulse point making her head numb.

‘’Honey? Can you hear me?’’

‘’Yeah, Yes mom, thanks.’’ She answered quickly tilting her head to the side offering Lexa more space.

‘’Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow, bye sweetie.’’

‘’Bye mom.’’ She breathed and barely managed to end the call before Lexa’s lips were back on hers.  She grasped the brunette’s hips, spinning them around and pressing her softly against the wall. She heard Lexa gasping surprised, her eyes darkening with lust. Before the brunette was able to surge forward Clarke put a hand on her chest stopping her. ‘’Not that I’m complaining, because believe me I’m not, but what’s happening?’’ she asked with a smirk.

A beautiful light pink color adorned Lexa’s cheeks and the blonde chuckled kissing the heated skin.

‘’You just looked hot, riding my bike…’’ Lexa murmured and if it wasn’t for their proximity Clarke wouldn’t be able to hear her.

‘’What was that?’’ she asked teasingly and Lexa just glared at her.  ‘’Come on, say it again…’’ she whispered against her ear feeling her shivering.

‘’You turned me on so much.’’ The dancer said confidently and Clarke barely managed to cover a moan. ‘’I don’t think you realise what you’re doing to me…’’Lexa murmured snaking her hands up her back, pulling her body closer.

 _‘’Fuck…’’_  Clarke cursed feeling her knees buckling at Lexa’s tone. She watched green, hooded with desire eyes raking over her body slowly.

Lexa started leaning closer slowly until their lips brushed. ‘’But I think we should stop.’’ She said licking along Clarke’s bottom lip making her whimper pitifully. As if on cue the brunette’s phone started ringing making them both roll their eyes. ‘’Their timing, Jesus.’’ Lexa cursed answering without looking at the ID.

‘’What?’’ she snapped.

_‘’Now that’s not a way for a lady to speak Alexandria.’’_

Clarke saw with brows furrowed the colour draining from Lexa’s face.

‘’What do _you_ want?’’ Lexa growled at her phone and Clarke flinched at her cold tone.

‘’ _You know what I want Lexa. You just refuse to give it to me.’’_

‘’You’ll have your money at the end of the month like I promised last time you called, Nia.’’ Lexa said through gritted teeth and Clarke’s breath hitched at the sound of the Nia’s name.

‘’ _I really hope you comply this time Lexa. I’d hate for something bad to happen to your blonde friend.’’_

‘’You bitch, I swear to God I’ll-‘’

‘’ _You’ll do what Lexa? You are in no position to make threats. Don’t let Clarke pay for your mistakes.’’_

‘’Please, just…You’ll have it by the end of the month. All of it. I promise, please, don’t.’’

Clarke’s heart clenched at the defeated look on Lexa’s face. The brunette had slipped on the ground gripping her phone tightly against her ear and almost trembling. She couldn’t hear what Nia was saying, but judging from the girl’s reaction it wasn’t something pleasant.

_‘’Good. Enjoy it as long as you can Lexa.’’_

Lexa ended the call and Clarke hurried to kneel in front of her, staring at the girl’s empty expression. ‘’Hey look at me. Everything is going to fine. Just breathe.’’ She cupped softly the brunette’s face, wiping a few tears that managed to spill from her beautiful eyes. ‘’Breathe baby, I got you.’’ She whispered when Lexa hugged her tightly clinging on her body like her life depended on her.

‘’Can you tell me what she wanted?’’ she asked when Lexa’s breathing got back to normal. She felt the brunette shaking her head against the crook of her neck where it was resting.

‘’I’m sorry.’’ Lexa said weakly.

‘’For what, baby?’’

‘’For not believing you, when you told me you had no idea. I thought she sent you. Well at least now I know you were telling the truth and I was an asshole. I’m sorry.’’ She sniffed and tried to stand, only for Clarke to stop her.

‘’It’s fine, it wasn’t your fault. I’d probably had the same reaction.’’

Lexa nodded and started walking towards her bike.

‘’Will you not tell me?’’

Clarke watched Lexa’s head falling defeated and a few moments passed before she spoke. ‘’She just wants her money.’’

‘’How much is it? You never said.’’

‘’50.000 $’’

‘’Oh.’’ Clarke breathed trying to keep her face blank of emotions. ‘’And we have, like, 16.000$ so far?…’’ she said after a quick moment. ‘’Okay, I think we can do this.’’ She smiled in encouragement.

‘’No. _We_ are not doing this. I am. Thanks for offering Clarke, really, but I won’t drag you down with me.’’  Lexa snapped, and the blonde could only stare at her back as she got on her bike, her words cold and stony.

Clarke rolled her eyes at her stubbornness but chose to stay silent, sitting behind her. She was sure that Nia told her something that made her upset. Lexa’s behaviour changed drastically after the phone call.

‘’You are doing it again!’’ she yelled, incapable of hiding her frustration. Lexa turned to look at her startled. ‘’You are pushing me away! Again.’’ She accused pushing her back softly and the brunette just huffed ignoring her accusations.

‘’Clarke I can’t do this right now.’’

‘’I don’t care’’ she said getting off the bike and blocking Lexa’s way. ‘’You are not doing this alone. I won’t let you.’’ She said sternly pressing her palm against the brunette’s chest. ‘’We are in this together, either you like it or not.’’

‘’I don’t.’’ Lexa dead-panned.

‘’Yeah, well I don’t care.’’ She glared back. ‘’Come on Lex, what else do I have to do to prove you that I want to do this. With you. _For_ you.’’ She huffed palming her face and planting a kiss on her lips.

Lexa’s lips trembled against hers and she drew back concerned. ‘’I don’t want you to get hurt because of me.’’ The brunette whispered keeping her gaze low.

‘’Nothing bad is going to happen because of you, okay?’’ she asked tilting her face upwards.

Lexa nodded slowly and Clarke pecked her cheek softly when she felt her phone ringing with the 'nerve' app once again.

**SINCE IT LOOKS LIKE YOU’RE PLAYING TOGETHER, MATCHING TATTOOS (permanent) SOUND LIKE A GREAT IDEA. xD :10.000$**

‘’Awww, look Clarke, we have to do the corny shit all cute couples do!’’ Lexa cooed and the blonde just gaped at her. ‘’Get your butt on the bike Clarkey, cause I just had the best idea for your first tattoo.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thing is; I have no idea what their tattoos are going to look like.  
> (Oh and I hope the 'driving' instructions weren't too tiring...)
> 
> Let me know what you think.  
> Apologies for any mistakes.  
> Until next time  
> <3


	9. ''We match!''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who suggested the tattoos.  
> A lot of you asked for matching infinity symbols but in my mind Lexa has hers on the back of her neck. So I found something else that I hope you'll like.  
> I apologise for not making it clear sooner. (I'll fix it in later chapters promise.)  
> Enjoy your read.

‘’Will you tell me what is it?’’ Clarke begged once more.

‘’Nope’’ Lexa smirked while opening for her the door of the tattoo shop.

‘’You can’t expect me to draw something on my body _permanently_ not knowing what it is.’’ Clarke glared and Lexa just smiled wider.  ‘’Come on Lexa!’’ she stumped her feet like a child and the brunette laughed out loud drawing the attention of the young woman sitting behind the counter.  

‘’Lexa Woods! How do you always look this good?’’ She greeted moving towards them and hugging the brunette making Clarke raise an eyebrow questionably.  

‘’It’s a talent Ontari, you should know.’’ Lexa smirked cockily earning a playful slap on the shoulder from the other woman. ‘’Clarke this is Ontari, she is the artist that drew all of my tattoos and is going to do ours.’’ Lexa introduced them and Clarke smiled timidly at the young artist .

‘’Your first time?’’ Ontari asked sensing her nervousness.

‘’Is it that obvious?’’

‘’Actually yes.’’ The brunette artist chuckled. ‘’So have you decided what you want?’’ she asked the blonde leading both of them in a smaller room and Clarke gulped watching the leather chair in the middle.

‘’Yeap, but she doesn’t know it’s a surprise.’’ Lexa said before she was able to speak.

‘’Wait, you decided for her?’’ Ontari asked confused while taking a sit on a small stool. ‘’Why?’’

‘’It’s a dare, we‘re playing a game and we’re getting matching tattoos.’’ Lexa explained.

Ontari just blinked with her mouth slightly open, gaping at them. ‘’Are you serious?’’ she asked and started laughing hysterically when Lexa nodded.

‘’Are you done?’’ the dancer glared.

‘’I remember _you_ telling me and I quote that ‘matching tattoos are disgustingly corny shit that straight couples invented to try and seem cuter than us gays’.’’ Ontari said between laughs.

‘’Well, it’s true, but 10 grand can easily change someone’s mind.’’  Lexa shrugged grabbing the portfolio with Ontari’s work in her hands and shuffling through the pages.

Clarke tried to steal a glance peaking over her shoulder but the brunette playfully took the book away from her line of sight. ‘’What don’t you understand by the word ‘surprise’?’’ she laughed when the blonde huffed frustrated.

Ontari watched the interaction with a smile. The blonde tried to swat the book away from Lexa’s hands and the brunette kept holding it away from her grasp laughing. ‘’How long are you guys together?’’ she asked and both stopped, gaping at her stupidly.

‘’What?’’ Clarke asked, after blinking away her initial shock.

‘’We‘re not together.’’ Lexa deflected. The blonde felt her heart breaking a little at her tone. She knew that what she had with Lexa was not in any way a relationship but hearing her saying it somehow made it real. She nodded along either way, avoiding Ontari’s intense gaze. The young artist must have felt her discomfort and kept any further questions or teasing to herself.

‘’Oh sorry, I shouldn’t assume.’’ She apologised fast and Lexa hurried to ease the awkward tension in the room.

‘’It’s fine, Ri. So, the other day when I came by, for my last tattoo I remember seeing something here that I think is going to be perf- Aha!’’ she exclaimed exited and moved closer to the other brunette with fast steps. ‘’This.’’ She said confidently pointing at something in the portfolio and Clarke perked up when the artist smiled softly watching at what Lexa was pointing.

‘’Nice choice. Well, would you like to go first Clarke?’’

‘’Just please, tell me it’s not a dragon.’’ She pleaded defeated sitting on the chair.

‘’It’s not a dragon.’’ Lexa promised smiling.

‘’Thank God. Wait where are we doing it?’’ she asked feeling nervous once again.

‘’I think it would look great on our ribs.’’

‘’It hurts there though. Like the bone is close to the skin or something…’’ Clarke whined but took off her shirt.

‘’It hurts anywhere, and it’s not big, barely two and a half inches long. It’ll be quick. ‘’ the brunette smiled in encouragement and with that smile Clarke could do anything she asked her.

She laid on her back and waited while Ontari was getting ready. Lexa leaned over her and pressed a soft kiss on her cheek while taking her phone from the back pocket of her jeans. ‘’You’ll be fine, I promise it’s pretty.’’ She whispered in her ear and started filming her.

‘’It’s not a dick right?’’ she asked and heard Ontari snorting.

‘’Do you really think she would have chosen a dick Clarke?’’ the artist asked turning her stool and facing her holding the needle. ‘’Lexa is the biggest gay I know; Boobs! Now that is something she would draw.’’ She laughed and Clarke panicked looking up at the brunette.

‘’It’s not boobs Clarke.’’ Lexa reassured her. ‘’Ontari please, shut your mouth?’’

‘’No fun…’’ she murmured. ‘’I think you should take your bra off, I have a towel you can cover yourself with.’’ Ontari said and Clarke quickly obliged watching with the corner of her eyes Lexa blushing and turning her gaze to the floor along with the camera of her phone. She covered her breasts and took a deep breath lying back on the chair. ‘’Okay, are you ready blondie?’’ she asked and Clarke shivered feeling the needle resting right under her right breast.

‘’Yeah.’’ she breathed and winced after the first pinch of the pointy end on her skin. ‘’Oooww.’’ She whined and shivered at the loud buzzing noise, clenching the leather under her fist.

‘’Try and keep still.’’ Lexa whispered and her presence made her feel slightly calmer. She looked over at green eyes and a dazzling smile and sighed sensing warm fingers on her hand drawing soothing circles on her knuckles. The burning on her right side was gone in an instance replaced by a different kind of warmth in her chest. ‘’When I got my first tattoo, I thought Ontari was cutting my head off.’’

‘’I thought the one on your back was your last.’’ Clarke said.

‘’Oh it is. I have one on the back of my neck. The hair gets in the way…’’

Clarke closed her eyes trying to bring back the image of the brunette standing in her underwear in front of the morning light. It wasn’t hard, she didn’t think that she’d be able to forget Lexa’s figure ever. Maybe the huge tattoo on her back drew her gaze away from anything else and she didn’t notice the one that the brunette was talking about. She wanted to ask Lexa if she could see it but a particular sharp twitch of the needle made her whine and Lexa squeezed her hand, kissing her forehead. The small act of reassurance made her pain more bearable. Her artistic mind tried to trail the lines of the needle but it was impossible to make out the shape.

‘’We’re almost done, Clarke.’’ Ontari said after a moment and her eyes flew open meeting green ones that were watching her closely.

‘’What’s wrong?’’ she asked quietly.

‘’You’re beautiful.’’

‘’And you guys are disgusting.’’ Ontari ruined their moment leaving her staring at the brunette speechless. ‘’We’re not together my ass.’’ She murmured pushing the stool away from Clarke’s side and taking off her gloves. ‘’You’re done princess.’’

Clarke rushed to her feet and moved to the full length mirror in the corner of the room staring at the inked part of her body. She gasped lowly and a smile took over her face.

A small rose rested on her right side under her breast.  The stalk was draped with four small leaves and she could easily make out thorns sticking out in random directions. The flower was beautifully designed, simple yet elegant.  She saw Lexa moving behind her and admiring the new tattoo.

‘’In tarot, the rose is considered a symbol of balance. The beauty of the flower expresses promise, hope, and new beginnings. It is contrasted by thorns symbolizing defence, loss, and thoughtlessness. I thought it was fitting for both of us.’’ Lexa said standing by her side.

She turned facing her and got closer invading her space, shivering when the brunette slipped her hands on her naked waist. She tightened her hold on the small towel on her chest and leaned forward kissing Lexa on the lips, completely forgetting that they weren’t alone. She sighed against soft lips and felt Lexa’s hands moving up her spine. She broke the kiss, tilting her head to the side changing the angle and she barely managed to swipe her tongue along Lexa’s bottom lip when a loud cough jolted them apart.  

She blushed uncontrollably at Ontari’s smirk and Lexa huffed rolling her eyes looking mostly annoyed. The brunette passed her, her bra and T-shirt and took a sit on the leather chair taking off her top in one swift move. Clarke put on her clothes hearing the friendly banter between the other girls and couldn’t keep a smile away when she looked at her tattoo once more. 

Ontari passed her a small sterile bandage when she returned to Lexa’s side, that she had to keep on for the next two hours. She looked at Lexa’s face barely listening to Ontari’s advice for aftercare and buried her fingers in brown locks, while filming with Lexa’s phone.

‘’You’re both hopeless…’’ she could hear Ontari murmuring but she ignored the comments watching the needle drawing on the brunette’s skin on the same spot on her ribs.  Lexa didn’t even flinch at the repeated pinch and Clarke pouted at her stoic face.

‘’You get used to it.’’ Lexa chuckled poking her cheek. ‘’But if you want a reason to hold my hand, go ahead, I’ll pretend it hurts.’’ She added taking her hand.

‘’No, you lost your chance by being an ass.’’ Clarke said swatting her hand away teasingly.

‘’I’m a great ass.’’ The brunette said with that _damn smirk_ on her lips.

‘’Sure Woods, whatever.’’ She waved her off, but she could still feel the heat on her cheeks. Ontari came to her rescue before Lexa could embarrass her further when she raised the needle away from Lexa’s skin gesturing for her to check the tattoo in the mirror.

‘’Look Clarke, we match!’’ she exclaimed and the blonde laughed at her goofy smile.

‘’You are such a dork.’’

‘’I’m a hot dork.’’

‘’If you don’t leave my shop in the next minute you’ll be a dead dork.’’ Ontari said.

Their phones ringed and Lexa high fived Clarke watching her screen flashing with dollar signs.

**CONGRATULATIONS PLAYERS YOU MADE IT TO TOP 5!!!**

**FINALS START TOMORROW AT 8 pm. BE READY. AND ALWAYS KEEP THE SECRET!!!**

Lexa’s smile grew at the last notification and she threw her arms over Clarke’s shoulders exited, hugging her tightly. The blonde gulped moving her eyes away from Lexa’s bare chest and tensed feeling her naked torso against hers. ‘’We did it Clarke.’’ She whispered against her neck making the blonde relax in her arms and return the hug, nuzzling her face in brown curls. She breathed the brunette’s earthy scent and she’d swear she heard Ontari grumbling something like ‘this is disgusting’ while she exited the room leaving them alone. 

‘’How do I always get you topless?’’ Clarke said and her voice came out huskier than she intended.

‘’You’re welcome.’’

Clarke could feel Lexa’s mouth while she spoke and she shuddered at the feeling of silky lips moving on her pulse point while the brunette spoke. _‘’Fuck.’’_ She cursed when a smooth tongue trailed a wet line from her neck to her ear and she clenched her eyes shut when teeth tugged at her lobe. Lexa pulled gently at her hair making her moan and forcing her head to the side while licking and sucking at her neck.

 _‘’You better not fuck on my chair!’’_  Ontari yelled from the other room and Lexa bit a little harder on her neck making her groan in pain and pleasure.

‘’Come on hot stuff, let’s get out of here.’’

Ontari insisted on letting them leave without paying. Apparently a lot of people had checked her website after watching the two players getting their tattoos at her shop and her schedule got busier than ever. She pushed them off after making Lexa promise that she had to buy her a drink if she wins the game.

*

 They had driven to the closer diner, the brunette claiming that if she didn’t eat soon she would starve to death. Clarke was amazed at the amount of food the slim dancer consumed. She watched as Lexa ravished two hamburgers along with French fries and a smoothie.

‘’How do you eat so much?’’ she asked when Lexa rested her back on the chair after leaving a pleased sigh.

‘’This beauty requires food to stay in shape, plus all the exercise from dancing…I need energy Clarke.’’ She said pointing at her body and Clarke snorted. ‘’You want to say something blondie?’’ Lexa dared leaning forward and resting her elbows on the table looking at her with a perfectly arched brow raised. ‘’ ’Cause I’d swear you enjoyed it before.’’

The blonde returned the bold look mimicking Lexa’s posture trying to stifle a laugh when she noticed a piece of dried chocolate on the corner of the brunette’s mouth, leftover from her smoothie. ‘’It’s kind of hard to get you seriously when you look like that.’’ She said pointing at the spot and chuckled when Lexa’s face turned slightly pink. The dancer hurried to wipe her face with a napkin murmuring under her breath.

‘’Whatever, get up. I have to get to the club.’’ Lexa said after paying for their food.

‘’You’re working today?’’

‘’I was going to take the day off because of the game but since it’s paused until tomorrow…’’ she shrugged. ‘’Besides, I think someone else could use the break.’’

*

The muscled man by the door, Lincoln, greeted them with a smirk watching their intertwined fingers raising his brows at Lexa who just gently punched him on his shoulder.

‘’Commander…’’ he gritted rubbing his arm with a fake pained look. ‘’Commander’s friend.’’ He smirked at Clarke who tried to hide her flushed face looking down at her feet after whispering a shy ‘hi’.  

‘’Don’t be a jerk Linc and her name is Clarke.’’ The dancer said smiling at the blonde and pulling her inside.

The club was close to the public and all the lights were on making it look more glorious than the blonde recalled. Clarke could see Niylah placing clean glasses from a tray under the bar counter. The dirty blonde bartender smiled widely waving at them once she saw them coming in and she smiled back politely. She heard Lexa huffing in annoyance and she gaped at her confused.

‘’Why don’t you like her? She seems nice.’’

‘’I don’t know what you’re talking about.’’

‘’Niylah.’’ Clarke explained rolling her eyes at Lexa’s stubbornness.

‘’I don’t trust her.’’

‘’Why not?’’

They had reached the dressing rooms that the blonde still hadn’t seen and the dancer stopped with her hand on the knob while facing her. ‘’ ‘Cause she used to hit on my ex.’’

‘’What?’’ Clarke’s eyes widened in surprise but before she was able to question her further a bearded man calling for the brunette interrupted her.

‘’Lex! I didn’t know if you’d make it today. You are a life saviour.’’ he said hugging the brunette tightly.

‘’Hey Gus. What’s up?’’

‘’Harper called in sick and we’re a girl short. I know you don’t like to strip-‘’

‘’It’s fine Gus, I’ll do it. After yesterday, I pretty much got the hang of it.’’

‘’Thanks Lexa.’’

His phone started ringing and he excused himself with a kind smile. Lexa opened the door avoiding her stare and looking around the dressing room making sure they were alone.

Clarke looked around taking in the place. A huge mirror covered the best part of one of the walls. The warm light coming from the scones made the room feel cosy and comfortable. She saw Lexa heading to a huge wardrobe in one of the corners of the room while taking off her hoodie. She averted her gaze, looking at the counters filled with make-up supplies and hair products.

Hands slipped over her waist and she raised her head looking at Lexa’s smile through the mirror. The brunette had changed in a sports bra and a pair of tight black shorts that were barely reaching the middle of her thigh. Lexa hugged her from behind resting her head on her shoulder.

‘’I’ll have to start warming up soon. But the others will come shortly; you can stay here if you don’t feel comfortable outside. Or I don’t know… I didn’t even ask you if you wanted to come here in the first place. I could drop you to your house or-‘’ She was rambling and Clarke just stared at her with a lip tight smile. Nervous Lexa was something she hadn’t really experienced and the change in character was amusing. ‘’Why are you looking at me like that?’’ Lexa asked.

‘’You’re cute.’’ She answered turning in her arms and bringing their faces close. Their lips brushed and she felt Lexa smiling in the kiss.

‘’Aww you guys are adorable!’’ The blonde jumped away stumbling back to the table and knocking some stuff on the floor. A short brunette with wavy brown hair walked inside the dressing room watching both of them, her eyes lingering on Lexa’s outfit and smirking while moving to the wardrobe.

Lexa chuckled throwing a make-up brush at the girl who dodged it easily and picked up the lipsticks that had slipped to the ground.

‘’Hi I’m Costia.’’ The attractive brunette said with kind smile. ‘’You’re Clarke right?’’

The blonde nodded dumbstruck and Costia turned smirking wider at Lexa. ‘’Did you break her?’’ she joked and the brunette laughed making Clarke’s face even more red.

*

Clarke took another sip of her cold coke, squaring her shoulders, watching Lexa doing one more spin on the pole. Her body felt like melting off the bar’s stool.   It all started innocently with simple stretches, the music was low, and the blonde could easily (it was not easy who was she kidding?) ignore the dancer while she warmed up. She would turn her gaze around the club making small talk with Costia and the other dancers. The brunette’s company was really pleasant; making her feel comfortable in a place she would never picture herself hanging out.

She tried to avoid Niylah, still not knowing the whole story behind Lexa’s words, which wasn’t hard at all. The brunette would send death glares her way every time the bartender tried to move closer to her. Lexa thought she was being subtle but even Costia could see Niylah bowing her head mortified.

Clarke gulped watching Lexa walking to the dj whispering something to his ear and motioning with her finger for one of them to join her in the middle of the stage.

‘’It’s your lucky day Clarke.’’ Costia laughed.

‘’What? Why?’’

‘’She probably wants to try a new move; we help each other, see how it comes out.’’ she explained.

‘’Will someone come here?’’ Lexa yelled.

‘’I can go if you don’t want to.’’ Costia offered sensing her uneasiness.

‘’No it’s fine. Niylah can I get a shot?’’ she asked the bartender and heard Costia cracking up beside her.

‘’Sure.’’

She downed the tequila sighing when the liquid burned her throat and got off her sit, rolling her eyes hearing the brunette yelling. ‘’Go get her tiger.’’   

She climbed the stage sitting on the chair Lexa had put right in front of a pole in the middle and watched as the dancer waved at the dj to start the music.

‘Birthday cake’ by Rihanna started blasting from the speakers and Clarke felt the urge to sit on her hands watching Lexa moving closer. The brunette stood in front of her, the pole being the only thing separating them and kept staring at her with the same intense look she had yesterday while dancing. She jumper on the metal her legs swaying over Clarke’s head and the blonde cursed feeling herself getting hotter.

Clarke’s eyes almost popped out of her head when Lexa started moving her hips to the bit of the song while hanging upside down. Her perfect ass was right in front of the blonde’s face and in any other occasion the girl would try to figure out the physics of the move. She raised her eyebrows impressed at the girl’s strength but relished a loud groan when the dancer landed  softly on her lap. Lexa flipped her hair running her hands over Clarke’s shoulders and panting in her ear.

‘’So? What do you think?’’ she asked out of breath.

‘’I’m going to burn in hell.’’     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tattoos:  
> 
> 
> Let me know what you think.  
> Apologies for any mistakes.  
> Until next time  
> <3


	10. ''Kiss me.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! I'm back.  
> I hope you guys are having a great time and you spent Christmas (or whatever you celebrate) with people that you love.  
> I know it's been over a month but I wasn't feeling good, and writing what this chapter contains was hard. So I took some time off. But now I'm here with 4k words full of sexiness and I hope you're ready. Enjoy.

The first time she woke up her eyes flattered open feeling the sun hitting the naked skin of body. Her legs were resting between soft and warm, naked flesh. She smiled snuggling her face deeper in golden hair and hugged the sleeping woman next to her, snaking an arm over her waist and resting it on her hip. She started tracing abstract figures on her smooth flesh. Her lips brushed against the blonde’s shoulder blades leaving feather-light pecks and she chuckled hearing a muffled groan.

‘’Is it 8 pm?’’ Clarke asked.

‘’No.’’ Lexa laughed checking over her shoulder watching the digital clock on the night stand. It was barely ten in the morning.

 ‘’Can we sleep until 8 pm?’’

Lexa nodded against her back and raised her hand cupping a full breast melding her body with the blonde’s. She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes, recalling the best night of her life doubting that she would be able to fall back asleep.

*

She took one last look in the mirror  breathing deeply. She felt powerful. She would never admit it to the others, but the nickname ‘Commander’ made her ooze confidence and determination. She checked her make-up one last time. Costia was the one that still did it, even after all this time. She traced the black eye liner around her eyes, making sure it was perfect and smirked putting on the black X covers on her nipples. The door of the dressing room flew open and Echo walked inside panting.

‘’Your girl is going to have an aneurysm.’’ She laughed checking her out.

Lexa smiled devilishly at the comment and ruffled her hair, making it even wilder.   

‘’You’re out in two. Good luck, Commander’’ she said slapping playfully her almost naked bottom. 

She smirked, grabbing her coat and pushing the door open, walking to the edge of the stage. She saw Costia leaning against the dividing wall, watching behind the curtain Tris finishing her dance. She slipped her arm over her shoulder, pulling her body closer.

‘’Clarke will freak out…’’ Costia trailed off running her eyes over her exposed legs.

‘’You think?’’ Lexa said suddenly feeling self-conscious.

‘’Well, it was Harper’s turn to do the ‘random’ lap dance, but if you’re not feeling comfortable with it being _random_ I’m sure she won’t mind helping you out.’’

‘’I hope it won’t scare her away.’’

‘’I’m pretty sure she won’t be able to think properly, to reach the point of fear. Buuuut if you’re scared I could always do it… I’m sure blondie won’t mind.’’ The brunette joked leaning closer and Lexa pushed her head away softly.

She smirked, taking one last look at her outfit. She straitened the black coat on her shoulders buttoning it up. ‘’How do I look?’’ she asked Costia.

‘’Murderous.’’   

Lexa took one last deep breath getting into character. She saw with the corner of her eyes Echo and the other girls walking fast to their place smiling in encouragement. The crowd screamed enthusiastically hearing the host’s announcement and the lights dimmed completely.

* * *

 

Clarke was sitting at the bar talking with Niylah and avoiding the dozens of men that seemed to be thrilled with the idea of a female visitor in a strip club. Lexa’s threatening looks towards the bartender must have worked because Niylah’s smiles and unnecessary touching were almost non-existent. It was getting late and according to the dirty blonde the show was about to end. She looked at her confused when Niylah smirked and told her that she would love the closing dance. Her fingers played with the small piece of paper with the number 34 that according to Costia was a raffle ticket for a free lap dance.

The short brunette almost punched her when she was ready to throw the post-it away. ‘’Just ‘cause you've never won anything in the past Blondie, doesn't mean you won’t win now…’’ she had said with a wink, leaving her baffled.

The sudden dim of the lights and the host’s voice pulled her from her thoughts making her turn her attention back on the stage.

‘’Ladies and Gentlemen unfortunately the night has come to an end. But, it’s this day of the week that one lucky costumer gets a lap dance. Today’s lucky guy or girl will have the pleasure of enjoying the _Commander’s_ talent.’’

His words pulled a chorus of screams and roars from the men standing around the stage. Clarke’s jaw dropped watching Lexa walking to his side with her chin held high wearing only a black coat and black heels. Her presence made her mind go blank.

The brunette was _stunning_ _._ Even from this distance Clarke was able to make out the intensity of her eyes. Her stance was dominant and authoritative. Her breath hitched on her throat when the dancer’s eyes found hers through the crowd. Lexa smirked sexily at her and suddenly every pair of eyes in the club was facing her. She looked around her disordered until she heard Niylah’s voice.

‘’Hey! Clarke! 34. That’s you! Luck ha?’’ she laughed, pushing the blonde softly off her stool on her feet.

‘’What?’’ she asked, looking back at her.

‘’Go claim your prize.’’  The bartender laughed, pointing with her chin at the dancer.

The blonde was so deep into her ‘Lexa world’ that she didn’t even notice that they had already drawn a _‘random’_ number. She stumbled closer to the stage where Gustus was standing smiling at her.

‘’You’re alright, Clarke?’’ he asked, concerned watching her pale face.

‘’Y… Yes’’ she stuttered and accepted his help to get on the stage where Lexa was standing with her hands resting on the back of a chair. She motioned with her eyes for her to sit and Clarke gulped taking shy steps closer.

‘’Are you comfortable with this?’’ Lexa asked looking worried. ‘’You can go back if you don’t want to Clarke. It’s okay, I won’t be upset.’’ She said and the blonde smiled cupping her cheek.

‘’I’m okay.’’ She smiled and frowned when Lexa moved away from her touch.

‘’No touching blondie.’’ She winked pushing her shoulders back on the chair. ‘’I’m the only one touching now, you’ll get your turn later…’’ she whispered against her earlobe, which wasn’t fair at all. Every syllable sent a tremble to the throbbing between her legs.

She heard the music playing and the brunette smirked down at her running her hands down from her shoulders to her torso settling to her hips. She straddled her lap swiftly and leaned closer. ‘’Just look at me. Ignore them. It’s just you and me.’’ She murmured and stood making her whimper lowly at the sudden loss.

Lexa looked down at her and started unbuttoning her coat slowly while moving her hips to the beat of the song. Clarke’s heart picked up with every inch of flesh that was exposed. She gulped once it was finally open, revealing Lexa’s underwear, or lack of. Because the blonde was pretty sure nipple covers weren’t categorized as underwear _or were they?_ As for the high wasted knickers they did a poor job at covering the dancer’s ass. Tan, tone skin moved sensually to the music making her shudder from head to toe and the brunette wasn’t even touching her. 

Lexa, pushed the coat off her shoulders and jumped on the pole that was barely two feet away from the spot she was sitting doing one lazy spin never breaking eye contact. She span her legs upwards doing the same move with her hips like she tested while warming up and Clarke groaned loudly watching her ass bouncing in beat. Lexa dropped on her lap softly smirking at her when she released a moan. Her hands burned with the desire to touch and she clenched her fists at her sides, feeling her nails scaring her palm. The chorus of the song started playing and Clarke felt like she was about to explode.

 _‘Cold, on my mind, yeah_ _  
Ice dripping, cold sweat’_

Lexa moved her hands sensually over her hair, then her breasts and torso. Clarke followed the movement hypnotized. She felt Lexa bouncing softly on her lap and every thrust of her hips sent jolts right to her core. Lexa leaned even closer grasping the back of her chair and trapping her between her arms, forcing her eyes to zero in on her naked chest. She could barely hear through the daze of her mind, roars coming from the people around them.

_‘’ ‘Cause my night is young…’’_

Lexa whispered against the cell of her ear and the scent of her perfume invading her nostrils, and every thrust of hips against her sensitive body made her shiver, dropping her head back defeated.   

The song ended then, far too soon for her liking and she blinked rapidly when the brunette’s weight disappeared from her lap. The roars around them got somehow louder and she accepted Lexa’s hand to stand. Her knees buckled, something that didn’t go unnoticed by the brunette, who smirked at her and kissed her cheek softly. She walked backstage despite the mournful yells of the men around them.     

Clarke took long, unsteady breathes, ignoring the pitiful attempts of a group of guys to get her attention and she walked fast to the bar where Niylah was waiting for her, grinning mischievously.

‘’You knew about this?’’ she asked merciful trying to hide her flustered cheeks behind her hands. 

Niylah nodded pouring her another tequila shot and putting the glass in front of her face. ‘’There you go gorgeous, put that fire out.’’ She laughed when Clarke snagged the glass drinking the alcohol hungrily.

‘’You know a little warning… would be great.’’ She dead panned.

‘’ I was sworn to secrecy.’’ 

She turned her back at the bartender watching the costumers leaving the club. Some of them were throwing weird  glances her way and she saw a group of men winking at her. She rolled her eyes, ignoring them. _‘’Fucking heteros…’’_ she murmured under her breath and heard Niylah snort.

‘’Why don’t you go look for her?’’ the other blonde suggested while cleaning the alcohol stains from the bar.

Clarke exhaled nervously, recalling Lexa’s dancing figure. She tried in vain to calm her racing heartbeat. Lexa felt like fire on top of her body, burning her slowly and driving her insane. Her movements were gracious like a nymph, seductive and  enticing. She could feel her blood pumping in her temples, the echoes increasing at every memory of the dancer’s alluring moves. She put her hand on her chest feeling the crazy beating and she shook her head at the ridiculous reaction. She pinched the bridge of her nose, clenching her eyes shut hard like she was trying to force her heart in her regular, normal pulsing.

‘’Clarke?’’ Niylah’s eyes were worried and she tried to smile reassuringly. It came out mostly as a grimace and the bartender’s lips turned into a thin line. Before she could say anything Clarke saw Costia approaching them.

‘’Hey.’’ The short brunette greeted with her usual kind smile. ‘’What’s wrong with your face?’’ she laughed looking at the flustered blonde. ‘’Did something happen?’’ she asked almost glaring at Niylah. ‘’Or are you just horny?’’ she added with a smirk and Clarke’s face turned a deeper shade of red.

‘’Is Lexa backstage?’’ she asked, ignoring Costia’s comment and hopping off her stool.

‘’Yeah, she’s taking a shower.’’ The brunette’s smirk got even bigger watching the blonde’s throat bopping from her sudded nervous gulp.   

Clarke nodded taking steady steps to the dressing room. She pushed the door open and the sight of Lexa’s naked back only in her black panties didn’t help ease her flustered mind. The brunette’s hair fell damp on her muscled back. The dancer was currently looking through her locker, probably for the rest of her clothes, to focused to hear the low creak of the door opening. 

The blonde took a moment to admire the flexing of Lexa’s shoulders and she moved slowly closer. Her eyes flew lower to the dancer’s round ass and she cursed her luck when her foot stumbled on the corner of the small bench that the brunette was standing by. Lexa looked over her shoulder startled, with wide eyes that quickly relaxed staring at Clarke with her signature smirk in place.

‘’Hey.’’ The blonde said, her voice coming out raspier than normal.

‘’Hey yourself.’’ Lexa smiled putting on her bra and finally turning around facing Clarke her own eyes looking darker, when the blonde’s body stood inches away from her own.

Clarke pinned her against the cold surface of the wooden locker making her gasp. The artist smiled deviously, putting her hands on either side of Lexa’s head, trapping her. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind the dance’s ear, trailing her fingertips along her jawline. ‘’Clarke…’’ Lexa sighed bringing her hands on her hips, seeking contact and nuzzling her cheek against her palm. 

‘’You…’’ she started planting kisses on the side of the dancer’s neck, ‘’were…’’ she heard Lexa groaning when she nipped at her pulse point and she smiled against her skin, ‘’amazing.’’ A low hum escaped the brunette’s lips and her hands tightened their grip on her hips making Clarke shudder.

‘’Guys seriously…go home and fu-‘’

‘’Don’t you dare finish that sentence.’’ Lexa hissed and Clarke buried her face in her hair trying to hide her face from Echo’s snarky comments. The brunette caressed the baby hair on the back of her head, bringing their faces closer. ‘’Go away Echo.’’ She said brushing her nose against Clarke’s.

‘’Don’t do it hear. Gustus will be pissed.’’

The blonde reluctantly moved away from Lexa’s arms, hearing the door clicking shut.

‘’So you liked it?’’ Lexa asked, putting on her shorts, and Clarke watched mesmerized her fingers working on the zipper in the wrong direction than what she would have wanted.

‘’ _Like_ , is not exactly the word I’d use.’’

Lexa laughed and finished getting dressed and Clarke could finally feel her heartbeat returning to normal. ‘’So? What now beautiful?’’ Lexa asked swinging her backpack over her shoulder and leading them out of the club.

‘’I don’t know…we could go to my place…My mom won’t be there, she’s working the night shift again… But you probably want to go home, I’m sure you’re tired…’’Clarke shyly suggested and stopped mid-rant hearing Lexa chuckling.

‘’We could go to your place…’’Lexa started backing her against her motorcycle. ‘’What do you have in mind?’’ she asked seductively and Clarke clenced her eyes shut feeling her hot breath against her neck. The close proximity made her head spin once again and she cursed when Lexa slipped her hand under the fabric of her shirt caressing her waist with her slender fingers.

‘’Lexa please, take the poor girl home.’’ A man’s voice startled Clarke and Lexa laughed at her reaction.

‘’You got it boss!’’ Lexa yelled back at Gustus and hurried to straddle her bike. ‘’Come on babe, let me take you home.’’ She smirked passing Clarke her helmet and the only thing the blonde was able to do was follow.

* * *

‘’Your home is nice.’’ Lexa said, sitting on the edge of Clarke’s bed suddenly losing her confidence. Her boldness seemed to evaporate the moment they set foot in the blonde’s house. Like she was a football player and being away from her own base made feel uneasy. Her eyes focused on a covered easel in the corner of the room and she stood moving closer. ‘’May I?’’ she asked, pointing at the white sheet.

Clarke nodded with a smile and she carefully raised the cloth, watching in awe the painting underneath. ‘’Oh my God, Clarke…’’ she gasped.

‘’It’s not finished yet…’’ The artist said softly moving closer.

‘’It’s beautiful.’’ Lexa whispered taken aback from the girl’s talent.

‘’You’re beautiful.’’

Lexa laughed at the blonde’s poor attempt to  flirt and she faced her putting her arms over her shoulders, lacing her fingers behind the blonde’s neck, bringing their bodies closer. ‘’That was lame.’’ She said and her gaze dropped on pink lips that she was dying to taste again. ‘’Do you have more?’’ she asked, pointing with her chin at the painting and she smiled widely when Clarke nodded. ‘’Can I see them?’’ she asked hopefully.

‘’Later… Now, kiss me.’’

It was a simple command that Lexa obeyed without a hint of hesitation. She leaned forward slowly, drowning in the blue ocean of Clarke’s eyes, her hands going to her hips, as she connected their lips. Clarke tasted like tequila and strawberry chopstick and Lexa’s tongue slowly traced her bottom lip, trying to coax out more of her taste. Her action drew a load moan from the blonde, who pushed her against the closed bedroom door making her gasp in surprise.

‘’You had me watching you dance for hours…’’ Clarke panted and bit her lip, pressing her body hard against the door. ‘’I can’t wait any longer.’’ She added planting wet kisses along the brunette’s jaw. Lexa felt an insistent throb grow between her legs at Clarke’s words and she groaned surging forward and crushing their mouths together. Clarke’s hands cupped the back of her thighs and she felt herself getting lifted off the floor. Her legs wrapped around the blonde’s waist and she moaned into the girl’s mouth when her throbbing center made contact with her stomach.     

‘’Take me to bed.’’ She whispered against soft lips and Clarke happily obliged. She walked carefully towards her bed and sat on it, with Lexa on her lap. The brunette kept grinding their hips together getting more frustrated the longer she couldn’t feel Clarke’s warm skin. She pulled her hoodie over her head in one swift move and smirked watching the hungry look plastered on Clarke’s face. A harder thrust of her hips made the blonde groan and Lexa pushed her shoulders back making her lay down on the bed. She raised Clarke’s T-shirt slowly kissing all the way from her hip bones to her collarbones making her shiver and she hissed when the blonde’s blunt nails scratched her back.

She bit hard Clarke’s neck in retaliation and the blonde tried to stifle her moans against the back of her hand. Clarke’s fingers worked behind her back unclasping her bra and pulling it off fast. She cupped her breasts, her thumbs grazing over her nipples.

‘’You’re overdressed.’’ She complained tugging at Clarke’s shirt and the blonde pulled it over her head along with her bra. ‘’Fuck Clarke…’’ Lexa cursed and she dragged her hands slowly over the girl’s perfect breasts. She gave a few gentle pinches and tugs to the rosy buds, making Clarke bite her lip, to keep her moans at bay and then moved her lips towards the right breast, capturing the mound between her soft, swollen lips.

‘’Lexa…’’ Clarke whined, arching her back trying to find some friction.

Lexa switched to the other breast, giving it the same attention as the first before she kissed another path past her neck and back up to Clarke’s lips. ‘’I love your voice…can you be loud for me baby?’’ she murmured kissing the spot under her earlobe lathing the skin with her tongue and sucking. Clarke could only moan louder, burring her fingers deep in brown locks keeping Lexa’s face close.

Lexa smirked at the sound. She felt powerful once again, having Clarke quiver and bend under under her fingertips, feeling her panting for her, _because_ of her. She moved her hands on the blonde’s pants, pulling them off and running her eyes hungrily over the pale smooth skin.

‘’You too…I wanna feel  you.’’ Clarke whined when Lexa leaned forward again, without removing her shorts. The blonde bit her lip when she obeyed, running her hands over Lexa’s legs. The brunette sraddled her lap once again, only in her underwear. They both moaned at the contact and Lexa pressed their lips together again. The kiss was messy, filled with tongue and teeth but it was everything they needed. Lexa pressed her hand on the blonde’s stomach, making her lay back and started kissing her way down from her collarbones. Clarke would shiver and whine tightening her grip on Lexa’s hair and desperately trying to guide her lower. ‘’Lexa-‘’

‘’What’s wrong baby? What do you need?’’ Lexa asked trying not to laugh at the glare Clarke threw her. She kissed the frown between her brows and looked down at dark blue hooded eyes.

‘’I need y-you to touch me.’’ Clarke’s voice stuttered and Lexa couldn’t hold back anymore. Her fingers trailed over the blonde’s ribs, down to hip bones, pulling her underwear off all the way and throwing them somewhere in the corner of the room.

‘’You’re so beautiful Clarke.’’ She breathed in awe finally seeing the blonde fully naked.

‘’Please Lex…’’

Lexa moved her fingers slowly over Clarke’s folds gasping at the wetness she found and the blonde released a pleased sigh. She run her fingers through her opening, gathering some of her juices and bringing them up to her lips licking them clean. Clarke’s eyes rolled back at the sight and her head fell against her mattress  with a strangled whimper.

Lexa closed her eyes moaning at the taste and leaned down kissing the side of Clarke’s throat while two of her fingers pushed cautiously into her opening. She felt Clarke’s walls clenching around her digits when she started thrusting them inside slowly. Clarke was soft and smooth and so warm and her head started spinning in the best way. She planted more wet kisses along her shoulder and the blonde scratched the back of her neck in a silent attempt to ask for more.

She run her thumb upwards in steady circles around her clit and Clarke arched her back once again following the movement of her finger. ‘’Lex-‘’ She panted and the brunette knew that she was close. Her breathing stopped suddenly for a few moments until her whole body started shuddering. Around her fingers she felt Clarke’s walls squeezing and a gash of wetness poured down her palm. Clarke released the sexiest moan, Lexa had ever heard while she came, throwing her head back and exposing more of her pale neck.        

Lexa slowed her movement down trying to extend her orgasm as long as possible until she felt her hand being swatted away softly by Clarke’s fingers. The blonde pulled her up to her lips kissing her softly and moaning at her taste in Lexa’s mouth. ‘’God, that was amazing.’’ She said kissing Lexa along her jawline and laughing at her smug smile. ‘’But I’m sure I can do just as good…’’ she added and Lexa yelped surprised feeling her body being pressed abruptly against the soft bed and Clarke hovering on top of her.

She giggled at Clarke’s smile and pulled with her legs her body against hers. They wouldn't sleep any time soon.

*

The second time she woke up she felt fingers tracing the tattoo on the back of her neck. Somehow during their sleep their position had changed and now Clarke was hugging her from behind. ‘’Why is it broken?’’ Clarke asked sensing that she was awake.

Her eyes closed once again enjoying the blonde’s light touch and she took a deep breathe pictuing the broken infinity symbol inked on her skin. ‘’Because nothing in my life lasts…’’ she whispered and she almost whined when Clarke stopped her movements.

‘’What?’’

‘’ Everything is teporary; emotions, thoughts, people….Everything and everyone eventually leave.’’ _Leave me._  She said and turned her body, towards Clarke hugging her and burring her face in her neck.

‘’I won’t-‘’

‘’Don’t. Don’t say anything.’’ Lexa pleaded. ‘’You don’t know that.... What are we even doing Clarke?’’ she asked and her voice broke when her gaze met blue eyes brimming with tears. She shushed her quickly, planting soft kisses all over her face and murmuring sweet nothings into her hair until she felt Clarke’s breathing slowing down to light, even gasps of air. She looked down at her peaceful, sleeping face brushing their noses together and smiling when Clarke leaned uncontentiously into her touch.

*

The third time she woke up, Clarke wasn’t by her side.      

 

          

   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The lap dance song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m1ngKrtb4SU)  
>  A little cliffhanger for you, cause I'm a little shit and I love those. Hope you liked it. Tell me what you think.  
> Apologising for any mistakes  
> Until next time  
> <3  
> OH and I hope you have a Happy New year.


	11. Confrontations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year!!  
> Thank you for 300 kudos!   
> Wow!

"Clarke?" She tried, but her voice came out as a whisper. She looked around trying to spot the girl. Clothes were littered all over the floor. She spotted the jeans she lent Clarke yesterday thrown on the back of her desk chair, along with her T-shirt. The door of the bathroom that connects to the bedroom was half open and she jolted out of the bed feeling dizzy at the sudden movement.  
Nothing.  
She knew it. Deep down in her heart she could feel the undeniable feeling of the same emptiness she felt when Costia left, or her dad.

She knew that Clarke wasn't downstairs cooking them late breakfast or making them coffee. She tried calling for her name once more but her mouth opened and no sound came out. Her naked body was trembling and she felt cold. She tried to lean against the vanity but her legs gave out and she fell on the tiles.

How did she end up in the same situation again? She never learned. People always leave her. She should have known by now.

She managed to stand and put on her clothes mechanically.  _Clarke wouldn't leave without an explanation_ , her mind said. She almost promised...and Lexa stopped her.

A tear dropped on her hand when she tried to reach for her phone on the nightstand and she didn't realize she was crying. She whipped her face stubbornly with frantic swipes of her fingers over her eyes. She couldn't break down now. She had to find out why. _Why would Clarke leave? And where did she go? What happened?_

She run downstairs almost flying down the stairs and she literally stumbled upon a woman looking like an older version of Clarke. Abby must have just returned from her job because she was still holding her keys and backpack, wearing her nurse scrubs.

"Ummm" Lexa stuttered, her mind suddenly empty.

"Who are you?" The woman asked sounding defensive and slightly rude but Lexa couldn't blame her.

"I'm Lexa, I'm Clarke's...friend." She managed to say and she was thankful that her voice didn't break. "Nice to meet you Mrs..."  
_Fuck..._  
She didn't even know Clarke's last name. She knew Clarke's favorite way of painting. She knew that she loved charcoal but it was messy, so she preferred oils. She knew that she loved any kind of music but she hated country because it made her feel like old. She knew that she snored in her sleep, but she found it cute and she loved to tease her about it. But Clarke never mentioned her, her last name.

"Griffin..." the older woman finished for her and she eyed her suspiciously. "Where's my daughter?" She asked moving past Lexa, bumping their shoulders, making Lexa flinch. "Clarke?" The woman called out from the bottom of the stairs, but no answer came. "I asked you, where is my daughter?" She said angrily gripping Lexa's forearms and shaking her.

Lexa felt more tears escaping her eyes and she sobbed when the woman finally let her go, pushing her body away. She searched in her bag, emptying it on the counter, grabbing her phone with shaky hands and dialing. Lexa's fingers scratched her palm nervously, a habit she picked up when she was younger and watched, rooted in place Clarke's mother sighing in relief.

"Clarke honey where are you?" The woman asked and Lexa's eyes widened when she realized that Clarke was okay. She was safe. "Yes she's here." The woman snapped and Lexa took a step back towards the door. "Okay, but you owe me an explanation."

And with that the call was ended and angry brown eyes made her regret the day she decided to play a stupid reality game.

"She is out talking with her boyfriend, Finn." The woman said gesturing to take a seat on a bar stool by the kitchen.  
They broke up! Lexa wanted to yell but talking felt impossible.  
"She'll be here soon." She added.

Lexa shook her head trying to stop herself from crying but she couldn't. She needed to go. She felt like she was suffocating. She had to get out. Clarke went to see Finn, after we-

"She asked if you're still here." The older woman spat and her legs finally listened to her orders. She turned around heading to the door with fast steps. "No, you are not leaving until Clarke comes back." Abby said putting a hand on her shoulder making her stop. "Since then you can tell me what you were doing in my house, if that... thing in my driveway is yours and why is your neck filled with hickeys."

* * *

  
She was so happy when she woke up, like floating on air.

Lexa looked so beautiful in her sleep. The white sheet of her bed was covering only the bottom half of her naked body and Clarke's heart flattered seeing her bare chest rising and falling steadily every time she breathed. Her fingers itched to touch her. To trace every corner of her body like she did last night, to visit the same places that made the brunette giggle or gasp or moan. Lexa's tanned skin made the perfect contrast with the light colors of her bed and she moved back just barely to take her in fully.

Lexa wasn't happy with her body leaving her side though and she whined adorably in her sleep, chasing her warmth and cuddling her side once again. Who would have thought that the sexy dancer with the nickname 'Commander' was a sucker for cuddles.

Clarke lowered herself back on the bed and Lexa melted against her, burying her face in the crook of her neck. Clarke's fingers knotted with brown locks, scratching Lexa's scalp. She kissed her forehead softly and traced with her thumb Lexa's sharp jawline.

Hearing the girl's pensive voice when she talked about her tattoo, woke her up for good. Lexa had been through so much loss and Clarke could only admire her strength and determination to keep living and following her dreams. She traced the rose tattoo on the girl's ribs, smiling at the thought that they shared something more in common.

The familiar tone of her phone ringing pulled her out of her thoughts and she reluctantly moved out of Lexa's warm arms. It was laying on the floor under the pile of their clothes and her mind drifted off again to soft lips and hungry eyes. _I'm so screwed._

The caller ID almost made her groan out loud. Finn's name flashed repeatedly on the screen and she really didn't want to answer. She just wanted to hit ignore and go back to cuddling Lexa's soft body. But a message from the boy following the missed call changed her mind.

_I'm outside._

"Why?" She whispered putting on a pair of sweatpants and Lexa's soft hoodie. She buried her nose in the fabric breathing in the girl's scent and she smiled like a fool. Putting on her sneakers she threw one last glance at the sleeping figure on her bed. Lexa was hugging Clarke's pillow, keeping it close to her chest. A deep frown had formed between her brows and she didn't look nearly as peaceful as she did when Clarke was by her side.

She instantly felt bad. She picked up a pen from her desk scrambling down on a piece of paper a small note and leaving it on the bedside table right next to the girl's phone.  
_I'll be back. Don't worry. -C_  
After washing her face quickly and trying to fix her crazy hair she exited her room quietly.

Her legs moved fast down the stairs and she sighed in relief realizing that her mother wasn't back yet. She had to figure out a story to tell her about the mystery girl sleeping in her bed. _More lies... Great._

She reached the front door pausing for a moment to compose herself, taking a deep breath, calming her nerves.

Finn was standing by the porch, with his arms crossed, sporting his _'I'm angry with you_ ' look and she rolled her eyes.

"What don't you understand from the phrase 'leave me alone?' " she asked dryly, closing the door behind her.

"You owe me an explanation." He growled and his eyes flew over her body, stopping at her neck and she could see his fists clenching. "You moved on fast." He spat.

"I'm not doing this with you, Finn." She sighed and turned around, regretting the moment she left Lexa's side.

"Let's just go for a walk, please. I want to talk to you." He pleaded.

She looked at his pathetic puppy eyes contemplating and she huffed moving passed him and walking towards the small park right across her street.

"I'm listening." She said, sitting on a bench by the entrance.

"I had Murphy look into her-" He started and she felt the blood rising up to her head.

"You had no right!" She yelled sitting up.

"Do you even know who she is, Clarke? What she is?! She is a fucking whore, stripping for a few dollars and you clearly slept with her after knowing her for like what... Two days? You left me for someone like her? Hell, her mother is worse, if that is even possible-"

"First of all, she is not a whore and say that word again about her and I swear to God, you'll regret the day you met me." She started walking closer to him and she almost smirked watching him backing up. "Second, Lexa is more of a lover than you ever was..." she said and she laughed dryly. "Do you know how many times I came last night? Four!" she knew it was a low blow but she was livid. "And she's so much more than that, she's funny and smart and cute and so... _so_ sexy that she makes my mind go numb. And as for her mom, you don't know anything so shut your mouth or I'll gladly do it for you." She threw one last glare his way and she started walking back to her house.

"Clarke!"

"No Finn! Enough. I don't ever want to see you again." She yelled and she felt her phone ringing in her pocket.

*

  
She started running as soon as the call with her mom ended. She could hear in her voice her anger and she prayed that Lexa was okay. She made it to her house panting and she walked in fast. The sight of her mom and Lexa sitting across from each other on the kitchen table made her gulp. Her eyes met Lexa's and her heart broke watching her favorite green brimming with unshed tears. She could hear her mom talking to her, but she couldn't understand what she was saying. Clarke had never seen Lexa looking so small and defeated, her shoulders dropped and her face looked pale.

Her feet drew her closer and she hugged the sitting brunette, completely ignoring her mother. Lexa trembled in her arms and she once again cursed herself for leaving her. "It's okay baby, I'm here. I'm here now." She whispered in her ear and kissed her hair.

"Clarke!" Finally Abby's voice registered and her head jolted, facing the confused look on the woman's face. Her arms though stayed around Lexa, rubbing her arms soothingly.

"Hi mom." She said.

" _Hi mom_? That's all you have to say? Where were you? Who is that? Why is she here?" Her mother shot one question after another making her sigh and wishing she could turn back time and go back to laying in bed with Lexa.

"I'm sure she already told you her name is Lexa." She said.

"What is she doing here?"

"She slept over. She's my...friend. And can you drop that accusing look, you're freaking her out." Clarke said, trying to keep her voice even.

"Your friend? I've never heard you mentioning her!" The older Griffin exclaimed. "Where did you meet her?"

"At the Ark." she answered vaguely.

"What about Finn?" She asked sensing that they were more than just friends.

"I broke up with him. I told you I wasn't happy." She said looking down at Lexa and burying her fingers in her soft hair, caressing the back of her neck.

"I don't understand Clarke, you're not giving me anything to help me understand." Her mother said weakly.

"Miss Griffin, my name is Lexa Woods, I met your daughter at the diner 'Ark' two days ago. We spent every second afterwards together and it was probably the best days of my life." Lexa started before Clarke could talk. "I'm eighteen, finished school and temporarily working at a club as a stripper trying to gather the money and get into a school and study the art of dancing that I love. You asked before if the motorcycle in your driveway is mine. Yes it is." She added looking up at Clarke who was staring at her with wide eyes completely in awe. "As for your daughter... she is incredible. She is beautiful, kind, loving and a really talented artist and I like her very much and somehow she seems to like me back. I'm really lucky I get to call her my...friend."

Lexa finished her speech, letting out a deep breath and facing Abby looking more confident than she did before. Her head was held high, her eyes shining and her arm snaked around Clarke's waist pulling her closer to her body in a possessive way.

Abby's face was blank. It was one of those times that Clarke couldn't read her. The woman's eyes flew between the both of them, pausing briefly at their linked arms. "Get out of my house." She said.

Clarke felt Lexa stiffening in her arms and the brunette made a move to stand only to be stopped by Clarke's firm hand on her shoulder. "Mom-."

"I don't want to hear it, Clarke. A stripper?" Abby yelled and the blonde cringed at the accusative tone.

"Yes mom, she's a stripper. So what?"

"No, hey Clarke, it's fine. I'll go." Lexa whispered, getting up. "I had a wonderful night. Sorry I freaked out." She added kissing her temple softly and heading to the door.

"I'm coming with you." Clarke said.

"You are not going anywhere. You're grounded!" Abby yelled standing in front of the blonde blocking her way.

"You can't ground me mom. I'm eighteen."

"As long as you're living in this house I can."

"Seriously mom? You pull the 'my house, my rules' card? That's why I can never tell you anything. You know what? I was afraid to tel you that I got a scholarship for CalArts, the college of my dreams, because I was scared to leave you alone after dad died, but since you're kicking me out I guess it doesn't matter." Clarke said, moving past the stunned woman and pulling Lexa out of the door.

Lexa's eyes were pleading. She knew what she was thinking and the girl didn't even have to talk. Lexa's relationship with her mom left her vulnerable and Clarke knew that witnessing her fight with Abby, was triggering.

"Clarke I'm-"

"No, don't. Don't say you're sorry...because I'm not. She has to understand that it's my life. If you weren't there I'd never told her about my scholarship until it was too late. And the way she talked to you..." She shook her head stopping Lexa's apology. "I don't care what you do Lex. I don't care if you're a stripper or if your mom owes money to drug lords. Because the last two days were my favorite too...at least after my dad died. Maybe my mom doesn't approve, but you know what babe? My dad would have loved you. You make me so happy." She smiled brushing a tear away from Lexa's cheek. "Come on, let's get out of here." She said moving to Lucille, after kissing Lexa's shaky lips.

* * *

  
"So you were with Finn..." Lexa started moving her omelet around her plate with her fork. They drove back to 'the Ark' waiting, until they received more information about their last dares. Lexa was uneasy. She still blamed herself for Clarke and Abby's fight and it seemed like her playful mood evaporated the moment she woke up alone.

"I'm sorry I left. After what you told me, what I did was stupid. But he was out of my house. I had to talk to him sooner or later...and I left you a note next to your phone." Clarke apologized taking Lexa's hand and kissing her knuckles.

"You did?"

Clarke nodded and Lexa gave her a small smile. "It's okay...you came back."

"I always will."

Lexa's eyes met blue ones staring at her with affection and assurance and the brunette really wanted to kiss her. But she just smiled widely and she didn't care if she looked like a fool, because Clarke looked so pretty in her hoodie and so honest at that moment that she made her heart burst with butterflies.

"There you are!" Lexa's head jolted abruptly at the intrusion and at the feeling of a hand on her shoulder.

Clarke's friend Raven?, Or was that Octavia? was standing over their table, smirking and looking at Clarke, while her hand was still resting on her shoulder.

"Rae? What are you doing here?" Clarke asked, frowning her brows in that adorable way that Lexa loved and the brunette smiled at her sweetly.

"I'm meeting Octavia here for lunch. So how's the game going? I have to admit Clarkey you are doing better than I thought." The Latina said sitting right next to Lexa, who snorted at her words.

"Wow thank you, Raven, you are a true friend." Clarke said sarcastically.

"Well I'm sorry but I'd never thought that you had the guts to drive a freaking Yamaha mt 09."

Lexa's eyes went wide and she almost chocked while sipping her water. "You know about motorcycles?" She asked excited.

"Oh here we go..." Clarke sighed at her question but she ignored her the moment she saw the thrilled look in Raven's eyes.

"Of course! I'm a freaking genius mechanic! Well cars are my bae, but bikes have a certain appeal. And let me tell you, yours is...gorgeous!" Raven replied.

"Clarke your friends are cooler than you!" Lexa joked sending a wink at the blonde, who rolled her eyes but couldn't stop her smiling.

"I'm back bitches! Missed me?" Octavia greeted sitting by Clarke's side and kissing the blonde on her cheek. "Clarkey boo! Look Rae, our friend got some!" She yelled pulling the neck of the blonde's hoodie down, exposing one particularly big bruise on her clavicle.

Lexa's face got a pink shade instantly and the blonde just swatted Octavia's hands away. "Shut up O!" She whisper-yelled looking around at the other customers that were staring at them.

"We're proud of you Griff!" Octavia kept going patting her on the back completely ignoring the judgmental looks she received.

"We are ready for the juicy details!" Raven laughed.

"Guys, she's right here." Clarke said embarrassed while mouthing an apology to Lexa who just smirked at her, shrugging her shoulders.

They were both saved by Lexa's phone. The brunette jolted at the sound of the 'nerve app' notification and hurried to unlock it. Her heart picked up and her hands started shaking, realizing that it would probably be the last time she heard the sound.

**Win the race: 20.000$**

An address was attached to the the dare and Lexa's eyes went wide. Raven on her right gasped and watching over her shoulder. She knew that address. She knew what kind of race the watchers asked her to win. She knew against who she had to compete.

"That's it?" Clarke asked shaking her from her daze. "You can do it Lex, you are an amazing driver. You and Lucile got this!" She tried to encourage her.

"Clarke-" Raven tried to warn.

"You haven't seen her ride her bike Rae. She is amazing. The others should be scar-"

"Clarke!" Raven stopped her ramble.

"What?"

"It's not just a race..."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that the motorcycles they use are not normal, that the drivers are doing everything to win, even if that means knocking people out of their way. People have died!"

"Can you help me?" Lexa asked facing Raven.

"Help you how?"

"The race starts in four hours. Can you help me fix my bike so that I can win?"

The smirk she got as an answer made her feel slightly more confident and scared at the same time. "Let's go to my garage."

Lunch was long forgotten and Lexa's stomach was filled with anticipation and fear.

"You're not telling me everything." Clarke whispered once they reached Lucile and the others took Raven's truck heading to the girl's house.

Lexa tucked a stray blonde curl behind Clarke's ear and smiled at her, once again taken aback by the blonde's ability to read her mind. "Roan never missed this kind of races." She answered calmly and her heart broke when tears filled Clarke's beautiful blue eyes. "No, no please don't cry baby." She said kissing her lips tenderly. She felt the blonde trembling and she hugged her tightly. "I'll be fine. _Raven freaking Reyes, the best mechanic in Staten Island_ is going to help me." She said quoting the Latina's last words and drawing a wet laugh from the blonde.

"Let's go, you have a race to win."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Leave me a comment and let me know. 
> 
> Apologies for my mistakes.  
> Until next time.  
> <3


	12. Nothing's fair in love and war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know it's been a while but work is leaving me with zero free time. I sometimes forget what sleep is. Anyway I have the next chapter. Hope you like it (If you're still reading...) Thank you for your support, I know I don't reply to your comments but I read all of them. You have no idea how good they make me feel. ENJOY :)
> 
> PS!!!!!!!
> 
> I'm not an expert at how motorcycles work...I only know how to drive one... I know what I describe in the beginning of the chapter is most likely NOT doable but who cares right.? It's my story I'll do what I want!

They’ve been hustling around ‘Lucille’ for the last couple of hours. Raven had opened the engine and was switching tubes and wires around, under Lexa’s watchful eye. Mechanical terms were thrown back and forth and Clarke could do nothing but sit on a stool in Raven’s garage next to Octavia and watch the two girls bicker and argue over the ‘power’ and the ‘transmission’ and the ‘compression ratio’. Octavia found the whole scene amusing and would laugh at every snarky comment Raven would make about Lexa’s mechanical abilities or rather how she called it ‘ _lack of’._ Clarke was honestly really proud of Lexa’s patience level and her power to ignore the spiteful Latina.

“So? How was it?’’ Octavia suddenly asked her, nudging her arm with her shoulder.

“How was what?’’

Octavia scoffed, rolling her eyes. “The sex.’’ She said, like it was the most obvious thing.

“Octavia!’’ Clarke hissed throwing a glance at Lexa, sighing in relief seeing that the dancer couldn’t hear them. ‘’I don’t know what you’re talking about.’’ She said dumbly.

“Oh come on; don’t act all innocent and prude now. I mean, look at the poor girl’s neck…I didn’t know you had a vampire kink, plus you have the _‘I got laid and it was great look._ ’ ’’

Clarke felt heat rushing to her cheeks and she quickly averted her gaze back at Lexa. The brunette was currently straddling her bike. She had stripped off her leather jacket staying in a black tank top that was clinging to her body perfectly. A thin lair of sweat was covering her slightly bruised neck and arms, making her skin glow in the light. Her biceps flexed while she pulled back the throttle causing the motorcycle to roar and the blonde swallowed suddenly feeling uncomfortably hot. Raven cheered at the sound that was deeper and more menacing than usual and high-fived Lexa. She smiled dreamily remembering how the brunette’s hands felt sliding across her body, or the way she-

“Okay, you know what? I don’t wanna know. God, your face… Forget I asked.” Octavia interrupted her daydream causing the blonde to blush harder.

“Asked what?” Lexa pecked her flushed cheek, suddenly by her side, chuckling when the blonde jumped startled. “You’re cute.” She murmured against her ear, sucking her earlobe in her mouth making her shiver and settled between her legs. She barely managed to catch a groan, when her fingers slipped under Lexa’s top and grazed over the smooth skin of her hips.

“Okay kids, that’s enough. I’m not sure my eyes can handle more before they fall off.’’ Raven faked a gag, and Clarke whined when Lexa pulled her lips away from her face right before she was able to taste them.

Lexa smiled softly at her, kissing her forehead instead and wrapping her arms around her shoulders in a loose hug. ‘’You haven’t got yours yet?’’ Lexa asked, brushing a stray lock behind her ear and she shook her head no. It was three hours before Lexa’s race and the ‘official’ start of the finals and she still had no idea about her last dare. She was nervous, because now she had a reason to win. It wasn’t _just a game now_. Not when the girl in her arms made her heartbeat go crazy and her knees weak.

  She brushed her cheek against Lexa’s torso and turned her eyes at the Latina. “Is ‘Lucille’ ready?’’

“She is perfect. Now it’s up to your girl’s limited skills.’’ Raven smirked at Lexa who just rolled her eyes.

She blushed at Raven’s words. ‘ _Your girl’_ it sounded perfect in her ears and when Lexa didn’t try to correct her friend, she tightened her arms around her lean waist possessively and buried her face in her hair smiling like a silly schoolgirl.

“Your friend is worse than Anya.’’ Lexa murmured against her neck.

‘’Who’s Anya?’’ Octavia asked.

“My cousin.’’

“Is she hot?’’ Raven asked raising an eyebrow suddenly interested.

“She’s _my cousin.’’_ Lexa repeated cockily, like attractiveness is something that runs in her family. Raven just mumbled something incoherent under her breath and dragged Octavia out of the garage and towards her house claiming that, if she didn’t eat something she would make Lexa’s bike go boom.  

“How do you feel?’’ Clarke asked running her hands through Lexa’s curls and drowning in the softness of her gaze.

“I feel great.’’ Lexa almost purred, nuzzling her nose in her hair.     

“I mean about the race.’’

“Excited…scared.’’ She answered with a sigh and moved away from the blonde, staring at her bike.

“You got this, babe.’’ Clarke tried to encourage her.

“I know I do… But, what if beating the race and beating Roan, angers them more? What if they never leave me alone? I’m tired, Clarke. I’m tired of always looking over my shoulder.”

Clarke opened her mouth, ready to comfort her but her phone in the pocket her hoodie, ringing with the notification of the ‘nerve app’ made her jump and forget everything she was about to say. Lexa was by her side in an instant. She brushed her hair off her face and squeezed her knee, smiling at her reassuringly.

She pulled the small device out, with trembling hands and she gasped watching the dare blinking on the screen.

“What is it?’’ Lexa asked worried seeing Clarke’s face becoming paler.

**Make sure Roan Queen doesn’t finish the Race. 20.000$**

Lexa’s face hardened, her jaw working back and forth. “Well that makes it easier.’’

“How can you say that? Don’t you understand what they’re asking?’’ Clarke almost yelled. “It says, he can’t finish…so he has to take part… so I have to do something to… make sure he gets hurt…’’ Clarke started mumbling, her breathing fast and uneven.

“Hey. Clarke. Look at me.’’ Lexa cupped her face, forcing their eyes to meet. “You, don’t have to do anything.’’ 

‘’Then, how?’’ Clarke gaped at her bewildered.

‘’I can do it.’’ The brunette stated with a whisper. “You don’t have to do anything.’’ She repeated.

‘’What-No! No. I’ll just bail. No.’’ Clarke said frankly moving away from her arms. What Lexa was saying didn’t make sense. She couldn’t possibly consider doing this.

“It’s all part of the race Clarke. Nothing about it is fair.”

‘’If you’re trying to make me feel better, your clearly failing.”

“It’s all about not getting caught.’’

“I don’t believe you are actually considering it. How can you be like this? So cold, so _cynical.”_ Clarke accused and she regretted it the moment she saw the furious look in Lexa’s face.

“Cynical?-“

“Lex, I didn’t mean it, I-“

“ _They_ are the reason my father is dead Clarke. _They_ are the reason my mother is a drunk and a junkie. _They_ are the reason I was stripped off my childhood. So sure, if you want to call me cynical, go ahead. If there’s a chance to make them realize that I’m done playing by their rules, I’m going to take it.” Lexa growled, her eyes glistering with unshed tears and she looked nothing like the girl Clarke started falling for. The brunette turned her back at her and walked fast out of the garage heading to Raven’s house, without sparing her another look.  

“What the hell is wrong with your face?’’

She heard Raven saying through a mouthful of food. She ignored her, heading down a narrow corridor hoping she would find the bathroom.

‘’Woods!’’                                                                                                  

 She shook her head at her, walking in the first room she found and locking herself inside. She sobbed, realizing that in her distress she managed to find the restroom. Her breathing was fast and her body was shaking uncontrollably. She recognized the signs of panic and she tried to fight it, following the steps that Echo taught her, the first time she had an episode. _One…smell the air Lex, what can you smell? Detergent, mostly and maybe…_ _bleach. The softener from the towels hanging from the wall near the shower. Two…open your eyes, what do you see? Mirrors…one wall was covered in a big mirror over the counter and the sink. Two toothbrushes on it. One red, the other blue._ She repeated the same routine for a couple of minutes and sighed feeling her heartbeat returning to normal.

 She missed her dad. He always had the right advice for her. He always knew what to say to make her feel better. People were lying when they said that time will help her heal. She still felt broken and wrecked… She felt exhausted.  Clarke... God, her stupid words upset the one person that showed her unconditional care and affection. She stood straight fast and washed her face, the cold water helping to clear her mind.   

She opened the door and stopped at her tracks when she saw Raven leaning on the wall across from the bathroom, with her arms crossed and a scowl between her brows. “What did you do?” The Latina asked in an accusing tone when she tried to move past her.

“I don’t have time for this Reyes, I need to speak with Clarke.”

“No you don’t get to demand things. Tell me why my friend is crying her eyes out in my garage?’’ She said pushing at Lexa’s shoulder and making her face her way.

“I was harsh on her. And she didn’t deserve it.”

“Why?”

“She got her dare. She has to ‘make sure that Roan won’t finish his race.’ “ The brunette quoted Clarke’s dare and saw brown eyes running over her face. The girl’s brows shot in her hairline in a look of disbelief.

“That’s it?” Raven asked.

 ‘’What do you mean that’s it?’ I wasn’t aware hurting people was easy for you. “

“You guys are stupid.’’ She mumbled walking past her, towards the back of the house and the garage.

Lexa followed the girl closely, eager to get back to Clarke and apologise. She found the girl leaning against Octavia on the concrete floor. Once they heard them entering she stood on her feet and moved with fast steps towards Lexa. She threw her arms around her neck and the brunette hugged her tightly, burring her face in her hair and whispering apologies in her ear. “I’m sorry, Clarke. I’m stupid. I shouldn’t have-“

“Why are you apologising. It’s my fault, I started it. You were just trying to help and I was so inconsiderate.’’ Clarke murmured against her neck.

“Still…I shouldn’t have talked to you like that.’’

‘’God this is sickening!’’ Raven exclaimed.

“I find it cute.’’ Octavia smiled and the Latina rolled her eyes.

“If you don’t stop being gross, I won’t help you complete your dare.’’ She threatened.

“You know how?’’ Clarke asked, refusing to leave Lexa’s embrace.

“I’m Raven fucking Reyes, Clarke. I know _mostly_ everything.’’

* * *

 

“This isn’t scary at all…’’ Octavia said sarcastically her eyes scanning the area where the race was taking place.  They were driving for almost an hour to reach the destination, considering that Raven’s truck wasn’t the fastest way of travelling through the city. They had loaded ‘Lucile’ on the open cargo of the vehicle and drove to Brooklyn together.

Lexa’s heartbeat picked up when she recognised Roan and a few others of his ‘gang’ hanging around the start line. Her phone beeped once more with a notification of the ‘nerve’ app. She hurriedly unlocked it and she sighed in relief, a small smile on her lips when she saw that one of the last two players had bailed. It was just her, Clarke and one more player left. She felt the blonde squeezing her shoulder, pulling her off her thoughts. Her blue eyes were filled with worry and concern. “I’m okay.’’ She whispered and leaned in for a kiss. She had intended for a small, reassuring peck, but Clarke cupped her face when she tried to move back keeping her close. She kissed her hard making her gasp against her mouth and melt in her arms. “Clarke…’’ she moaned when a wet tongue went past her lips and licked the roof of her mouth.

“Ehmmm’’ Raven started coughing obnoxiously, until they finally separated and Lexa could feel her eyes through the rear-view mirror.

She rested her forehead against Clarke’s smiling. “Was that for good luck?’’ she whispered.

“You don’t need luck. You can do it. Just…be careful.’’ Clarke said firmly.

It’d been four years from the last time she felt that emotion of ‘hope’ creeping in her heart. She stopped believing in anything the moment her dad died. Now though, Clarke made her eager for the future, eager to explore and discover, eager to live. She was _scared_ …absolutely, but so _excited_ and that thanks to a noisy blonde girl. “Well, thanks.’’ She tried to smirk cockily, but she was sure that her eyes betrayed her and Clarke could clearly see the softness in them.

“Okay kids, you remember the plan right?’’

“We‘ve been over the plan three times now, Reyes.’’ Lexa rolled her eyes. “Roan will try to get in my face ‘cause his a dumbass, O and Clarke will distract his friends while you screw the leg brake on his bike. It’s not that hard. Basically everything depends on Clarke’s and Octavia’s seductive skills.’’

“Oh I’ll show you seductive skills. Spending hours with a stripper definitely helped.’’ Clarke purred in her ear and she laughed.

They parted with a last soft kiss and she excited the car clenching her jaw the moment she saw Roan watching them. She ignored his arrogant grin and helped Raven unload the bike from the cargo.

“By the way…this looks _hot.’’_ Clarke said pointing at her outfit. She was wearing the stiff leather pants that Raven gave her along with her motorcycle leather jacket. The armor around her knees and butt made it almost impossible to walk but ‘security is better than comfort’ so she quit whining and accepted the Latinas help. She threw a wink towards the blonde and moved her bike towards the other racers.

“Well, well, well, look who it is. Is little Lexie here to play with the big boys?’’ Roan laughed moving closer to her place and away from his bike. His friends started laughing like idiots at his words.

“I don’t see any big boys.’’ Lexa challenged calmly and she could see Clarke and Octavia talking with the others. The girls were standing in a way that forced the others to turn their backs at Roans bike, giving Raven the perfect chance to move past them unseen. The dancer smirked at Roan and she could see him losing his temper at her unfazed look.

“People get hurt in the race Lexie. You should be careful.’’

“Is this how you win the races? You screw with the other drivers because they’re better than you and you can’t beat them otherwise?’’ It was ironic and hypocritical, but the look on Roan’s face was priceless and she loved everything about it.  She saw Raven moving away from his motorcycle and smirked at him. “I’m afraid I’ll have to cut this lovely conversation short, it was great seeing you Roan, give my greetings to your mother.’’ She smiled sweetly at him and went back to Lucille.

“It’s done.’’ Raven said, passing her, her helmet. “Here, it’s an earpiece connected to your phone, so that we can talk during the race.’’ The Latina said putting the device in her ear. “Just…don’t die okay? Clarke would be sad or whatever…’’ 

Lexa hugged the brunette ignoring her little yelp of surprise and smiled at her. “Thank you Raven.’’

“Well this is something I never thought I’d see.’’ Clarke’s voice spoke in her ear and Lexa saw her standing by the car a few feet away. They had agreed that they wouldn’t speak after the ‘seduction’ part of the plan, not to raise any suspicion. “It’s a nice surprise.’’

“Yeah…enjoy it as long as it lasts. They’ll start bickering in about a minute.’’ Octavia remarked.

“Ladies and Gentlemen… The race starts in five minutes, the racers should get into position.’’ A man’s voice pulled them apart and Lexa gulped nervously.

“Show them who the real commander is, Lex.’’ Clarke encouraged her and she nodded. She put on her helmet making sure the ‘go pro’ camera was firmly set on the front of her bike.

She pushed her bike to the start line and steadied her phone in the holder on the dashboard. She clicked record on the ‘nerve’ app and gave a thumbs up and a wink to the camera. The screen was split in half and the watchers had a pretty good view of her face and the road ahead at the same time. She straddled the motorcycle turning the engine on and smirked feeling the machine roar menacingly under her legs. She started checking that everything worked perfectly and she ignored the intimidating comments from the other three racers. The race was almost fifteen minutes long and there were many possible routes. The goal was to reach the finish line first, no matter the way you go. They had spent most of their time calculating the path Roan always followed and she had highlighted it in her phone and mind.  

“2 minutes!’’ The same guy announced and the other racers pulled up beside her.

“You’re done!’’ Roan growled putting on his helmet and she heard Clarke muttering profanities in her ear.

She pulled the visor of her helmet down and felt the adrenaline running in her veins. Her fingers clenched around the clutch handle and she gave the throttle a testing pull making the bike howl louder.

“30 seconds!” The man warned and stood between them. The tires of the bikes scratched the asphalt and she hit the first gear with her foot, her fist clenched over the throttle, itching to pull back.

“5…”

_Just me and you now Lucile._

_“4…”_

“You got this Lex.” Clarke’s raspy whisper in her ear was soothing.       

“3…”

She stole a look down at her phone and she took a deep breath realizing that over 25 thousand watchers were rooting for her.

“2…”

_Dad if you’re watching… I’d love some good luck thoughts…_

“1”

Roan’s bike zoomed forward followed by the others before the man even dropped his arms signalling the start of the race. “Son of a…” she cursed and pulled back the gas handle.

“Motherfuckers…” Raven yelled in her ear, making her cringe.

“You’re too loud Reyes…’’ she said and moved passed a red light hearing horns and yells from the people behind her.  She caught up to them easily moving past the other two riders and reaching Roan’s tail. The white neon lights on his motorcycle made it easy to track and follow.

“Left in the next corner Lex…” Clarke warned and she heard her gasp when she slipped between two upcoming cars in high speed.

“He’s going a different way!” she said watching with the corner of her eye Roan going straight.

“You stick to the plan! You don’t know other routes.” Raven warned.

“But what if he never make it to our intersection, he has to hit the leg brake Raven! I’m going after him.”

“Lexa no!” Clarke tried to reason but it was too late, the dancer‘s eyes were glued to Roan’s back. “Lexa what are you doing? Your goal is to win, not hurt him!”

“I can do both…” she said and took a right turn following Roan in a narrow alley. “Shit…” she breathed making a crazy manoeuvre her left knee touching the road when a car appeared at the end and she barely managed to avoid it. She had to make it by his side and close his way so that he had to hit both of his brakes and avoid collision for their plan to work. His bike would shake uncontrollably and he’d most likely crush.

“There’s about a mile of straight road after the next turn with heavy traffic.” Raven informed her and she cursed.

“What is he doing? Aren’t you supposed to follow the least crowded route?” Octavia’s voice sounded muffled over the noise of her bike but the brunette was right. Roan’s actions made no sense.

“This doesn’t feel right Lexa.” Clarke said when she took a left turn. She zigzagged between the two lanes moving past the traffic and closing in on Roan’s bike.

“Almost there…” She said ignoring Clarke’s warnings. A black G-wagen tried to cut her way almost T-boning her, but she managed to move past it.

“Lexa they’re doing the same. That wasn’t fucking random!’’ Clarke was furious in her ear.

“Of course they are. But they’ll have to do better than that.’’ she said hoping that Roan’s people were watching. She pulled the throttle all the way back and brought the bike at Roan’s right side. The road was filled with barely moving cars, crowding at the red lights. _This is it._ She thought and started leaning left, forcing Roan to the opposite lane. She smirked hearing the horn of the upcoming cab and the loud screech of Roan’s tires. He had no other way to go but slow down and let Lexa pass him if he wanted to avoid getting hit.

She saw it in her rear-view mirror before it even registered in her mind. Roan’s front wheel shook wildly and his bike hit one of the motionless cars making him fly and roll on the street. “Shit…” she yelled her eyes wide and glued to Roan’s still body on the asphalt.

“ _Lexa watch out!"_

Clarke’s voice pulled her out of her frozen state and focused on the headlights of the car that was coming her way. She turned the steering wheel on the right leaning her body in the same direction but the sudden move made her lose her balance. ‘Lucille’ slipped under her and she rolled on the road. Her ribs started burning in pain and her breath got stuck in her lungs when she finally stopped spinning. Something hot and wet filled her mouth and she coughed grunting in pain.

“Lexa, please…” She could hear Clarke crying and she tried to speak and let her know that she was okay but her mind wasn’t complying. Her vision filled with black dots that she couldn’t push down.

“C-Clarke…” She stuttered and then everything turned black.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I did it again. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Sorry...  
> I'll try to update soon...Hopefully...
> 
> Apologising for my mistakes  
> Until next time. Be safe.  
> <3


	13. Ranya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better late than never...right?

She hated hospitals. She had spent countless hours in a white, cold room after her father’s accident and she hated every second of it. Hospitals meant tears and pain and loss. So being in the same place again, not even a full year after Jake’s death felt like a nightmare… or a sickening joke, she wasn’t sure yet. Maybe she did something and the universe hated her and now it was taking its sweet revenge by hurting peoples she lo- _cared_ about. Or maybe there wasn’t this thing called happiness and life was a big, cruel game.

Two doctors rushed out of the double doors that separated the surgical area from the rest of the floor. She saw her mother walking behind them and she got on her feet in a jump. “How did it go?”  She asked with a whisper making sure that no one else heard her.

“Good…there is no permanent damage. The doctors managed to stop the bleeding. We’ll know better once the patient is awake.” Abby said. “I have so many questions Clarke-‘’  

 “I know and I’m sorry mom, but…not yet okay? I promise I’ll explain everything once all this is over. Just don’t tell anyone about Lexa okay? No one knows she’s here. It’s dangerous.”

Her mother huffed clearly upset and she could see that her words confused her even more. She gave the older woman a soft smile and moved fast towards the brunette’s room. She got in fast and sat on the uncomfortable chair by the bed.

“So? How is he?” Anya asked not moving her eyes from Lexa’s sleeping form.

“My mom said he should be fine. They’ll know more once he wakes up.”

Anya sighed in relief and threw her a murderous look that made her shrink in her chair. She placed her hand on top of Lexa’s trying to ignore as best as she could the other blonde’s huffs and grunts.

“You know I thought _you_ at least were smarter…” Anya started and she internally cringed at the onslaught of insults she was about to hear. “I thought you cared for her, but I was obviously wrong…”

“Of course I care!” Clarke hissed mimicking her harsh tone. “You have _no idea_ how much I care.”

“Then give me a reason why my baby cousin is lying unconscious in a hospital bed and she still hasn’t woken up.”

“You know just because she is your cousin, this doesn’t give you the right to judge my feelings for her. Just because you are related and we’re not, it doesn’t mean that I _care_ less.”

“Then why didn’t you try to stop her? Why didn’t you reason with her?’’ Anya growled. “Fuck Clarke…going after Roan Queen? What the fuck where you both thinking!?” the blonde hissed under her breath throwing a glance at the door making sure it was closed.

“Come on Anya, you know her better than I do. Do you seriously think she’d listen to me? And I _did_ try to stop her. She wouldn’t listen to anybody.” Anya just glared at her and turned her gaze back at Lexa’s still body. “You should go get some rest; I won’t leave her side…” Clarke whispered, tired of fighting every other minute with the other woman. Anya looked exhausted. She hadn’t left Lexa’s side for the twenty hours they’ve been in the hospital. Clarke was there as well, but she was used to it. The hospital was her home a year ago. She would wait as long as it took.

“My mom doesn’t know yet…She’s been calling me non-stop.”

“Lexa wouldn’t want to worry her…”

Clarke saw Anya’s eyes flaring with more anger. _How dare she assume what Lexa would want, right?_ But the older woman just stood and moved out of the room carefully once her phone started ringing again. She grunted an ‘I’ll be back soon’ at Clarke and left her alone with Lexa.

Clarke sighed once the door closed and brought her chair closer to Lexa’s body. She rested her head on the space besides the girl’s head and brushed her hair away from her forehead.

“Is she gone…?” 

She thought she imagined it. It was just a weak whisper and she thought her ears were playing tricks. But the beautiful green of Lexa’s eyes told her otherwise. “Oh my God! Lexa?”

“Hi gorgeous.”

Her voice was raspy and rough but she looked like she recognised her, which was a great sign. “Hey…” she said. “How long were you awake? How are you feeling? Dizzy? Nauseous? You have a pretty bad concussion, you’d think helmets worked…and some burns and bruises on your ribs.” she said cupping her face and kissing her lips softy.

“Thirsty.” Lexa smirked and she laughed because that’s the Lexa she knew. The one that made inappropriate comments and snarky remarks at any given situation. Clarke helped her drink some water from the small cup that rested on the bedside table. “What happened?’’

“You don’t remember? ’’

Lexa took some time to answer. She was just gaping at her with an empty expression that made Clarke think the worse.  “I remember Roan- Oh shit…You completed your dare right?! Is he- Is he alive?” She asked and Clarke nodded.

“Yes. _We_ did it Lex…He got hurt pretty badly, but my mom told me he’s going to be fine. _We won._ ”

“You did?”

“Yeah, the other player didn’t finish his dare, I mean I wouldn’t skate from a building to another either… and you-‘’

“Fucked up.”

“You did great... You are okay now. You scared me so much.” Clarke said and barely held back her tears. She went to kiss her again but Lexa turned her head to the side and her lips landed on her cheek. She frowned but Lexa just smiled at her.

“My breath smells like death, I have a reputation to keep.” She said and Clarke laughed. “Wait! No! Lucile! How is she?”  Lexa said sitting up abruptly and wincing in pain.

“Stay still Lexa.” Clarke scolded with a huff. “I don’t know, Raven took it to the garage. Honestly it’s the last thing I care about now.”  Lexa pouted at her words, her bottom lip sticking out adorably. “Lexa I have to tell you something.”

Lexa’s face got serious in an instance. “What is it?” 

“Roan is here in the same hospital. The ambulances came at the same time, we couldn’t do anything. I saw Nia in the hallway. My mom works here and you are registered under Anya’s name but we have to be careful.”

“Shit… She knows.” Lexa said panicking.

“How Lex? She doesn’t. Her son was taking part to an illegal race. You said it yourself, getting hurt isn’t something uncommon. She had to be a watcher to know. And I doubt she or her people cared about a game like ‘nerve’.”

“Yeah, well, she will once Roan wakes up.”

“You’ll be out since then.”

“And then what Clarke? She’ll just have another reason to take me out like she did my dad. It was just all a game until I threatened her family.” Lexa said her voice rising in frustration.  “Or she’ll go after _my_ family or you…”

Clarke looked at her deep in thought. She didn’t want to admit it. But even if they payed Lexa’s depth Nia wouldn’t be satisfied, they had to find another way to secure Lexa’s safety and freedom. “Let’s just forget it, for now. You need sleep and I have to get the doctor. Just stay here and I’ll get someone.” She said and pecked Lexa on her lips ignoring her silly protests.

 

 

 Lexa closed her eyes releasing a strangled breath. She tried to look strong in front of Clarke but her ribs were hurting like hell. She felt weak and pathetic; her plan backfired in the worse possible way. She leaned back against the stiff pillows and gritted her teeth feeling her ribs burning. Clarke was somehow distracting her from her pain but now everything had intensified. She heard the machines that were tracking her heartbeat picking up and closed her eyes trying to make them slow down once again.

The door opened and she heard a familiar voice calling her name. “Lexa!” She managed to focus her gaze at Clarke’s mother who was standing over her holding her chart and looking worried. “Where does it hurt?” the woman asked sensing her distress.

“My ribs.”

“It’s normal, you got some serious burns from your fall. The doctor will be here soon and he’ll give you some painkillers. Hang in there.” She said and wiped her sweaty forehead.

“Miss Griffin? I know we didn’t meet under the best circumstances and I’m sure you don’t like me very much-”

“That’s an understatement.”

“Right…but, I appreciate everything you’re doing…hiding me and all…”

“I’m not doing it for you. My daughter seems fond of your…presence, and I’m not going to make her go through another loss again…If I can help it.” The woman said with serious look. “But you hurt her…in any way…and you’ll wish we’ve never met.” She threatened and Lexa gulped seeing the furious look in the nurse’s eyes.

“…Understood” she whined after a particular hard throb at her ribs.

The door opened and Clarke entered along with a man with a white coat and Lexa sighed in relief at their presence.

“Alright miss…Green” the man said and narrowed his eyes between Abby and Lexa. “It’s good to see you awake. How are you feeling?’’ The doctor asked and Lexa huffed.

“Peachy…” Lexa grunted sarcastically.

“She complained of great pain at her ribs, doctor.” Abby explained rolling her eyes at the brunette’s attitude.

“Well your head CT came out clean, so no permanent head injury, and as for your burns they’ll heal up in time. 10 mg of morphine every hour should be fine for the pain.” He said nodding to Abby who immediately went to apply the pain medication.

“How long will I stay here?” Lexa questioned, feeling her eyes dropping when the drug got in her system.

“Definitely for a week, you got pretty lucky.” The doctor said. “Have some rest; I’ll see you in the morning.” He said and left the room.

“I have to check the other patients. You should get some sleep.” Abby said to Lexa and followed the doctor after throwing her another warning look.

“What was that?’’ Clarke asked gesturing at the door, where her mother was seconds ago.

“We were bonding…I’m making great progress… You should be proud.” Lexa mumbled dumbly.

“Am I about to experience high Lexa?” the blonde laughed.

“Well, if high Lexa is like drunk Lexa, _she_ has nooo filter.” The brunette giggled. “Come here, you look tired.” She said scooting over with difficulty and patting the free space beside her on the bed.

“Is that your way of telling me I look like shit?” Clarke laughed but laid down either way, keeping away from Lexa’s injured side.

“You could never look like shit. You are the most beautiful person I’ve seen…Like an angel.” Lexa mumbled and nuzzled her face in Clarke’s neck.

“High Lexa is smooth and cute.”

“High Lexa is sleepy…regular Lexa is always smooth”

“Then sleep babe, you’re safe.” Clarke assured her and she started playing with the baby hair at the back of Lexa’s neck.

“Mmmm, that’s nice…” Lexa purred. “You won’t leave right?” she asked.

“No. I’ll be here untill you wake up. Promise.” The blonde laughed.

“Pinkie promise?” 

“You are ridiculous…pinkie promise.”

Lexa’s hazy mind seemed pretty satisfied by that and she sighed against Clarke’s skin finally giving in. “I think I’m falling in love with you.’’ She managed to say before everything started fading. And maybe if she wasn’t that high she wouldn’t believe she imagined Clarke’s gasp of surprise.  

* * *

 

“We can’t move her yet Anya. She’s not ready to be transferred. She can barely stay off the meds for an hour before she starts groaning in pain.” Clarke’s voice was so close to her ear. She sounded tired, like she had said the same thing over and over and no one listened to her. Lexa wanted to open her mouth and tell her, it was okay. She wanted to yell at Anya for upsetting her. But opening her eyes, let alone talking felt exhausting. She blamed the meds; they made her feel weak and sleepy all the time.

“Roan is up, Clarke. I heard some nurses talking. Nia will know soon.” Anya was frustrated, Lexa could tell. Her tone was cold and harsh.  “It’s already been two days. The longer she stays here, the worse it gets. I think we should take her home.”

“ _Are you insane?”_  She could almost picture Clarke’s blue eyes flaring with anger.

“Nia doesn’t know much about me and my family, she’ll be safe with me.” Anya said.

She couldn’t make out Clarke’s response because the blonde’s hands were in her hair again, massaging the back of her neck softly and pushing her back to sleep and unconsciousness. She whined lowly when Clarke stopped abruptly and she heard the girl’s husky chuckle. “This thing you do, pretending to be asleep just to spy on us-‘’

“Genius…I know.” Lexa whispered sleepily and buried her face in Clarke’s hair smelling her fruity shampoo. “You smell nice…’’ she sighed.

“You don’t.” Anya commented and she glared at her after opening her eyes with some difficulty. “How much did you hear?”

“Roan’s awake.’’ She said and felt Clarke’s hand squeezing hers softly. “When do we leave?” she asked and went to sit up.

“No. We are _not_ leaving! _You_ are not cleared yet.” Clarke protested and put a hand in her chest pushing her gently back on the mattress. “I have an idea…just let me talk to my mom first okay?” she said frustrated and walked out of the room.

Lexa huffed and turned to Anya who was restlessly taping her foot on the floor. “Your girlfriend is bossy.” She said trying to fill the awkward silence.

“I’m sorry I got you into this mess Ahn.”  Lexa mumbled.

“I didn’t realise things were so bad Lex. You always try to take care of everyone else, but yourself. I’m your family why won’t you let me help. You are willing to let Clarke help and not me?”

Her cousin’s eyes were sad and she rarely got to witness an unguarded Anya. She was always trying to look indifferent. “I just wanted to keep you and Indra safe. Clarke just…she gets me, and I- I trust her. We somehow connect in so many ways. I feel like I know her my whole life.” She whispered and sighed realising the truth her words held.

“Yeah well, I don’t care what you think anymore, we’re in this together. And I won’t let you fight alone.” The older girl said and Lexa smiled at the determined glimpse in her eyes. “And I have a plan, your girlfriend stormed out before I was able to speak. But I’m going to need the annoying girl’s help…” Lexa squinted her eyes not understanding what her friend meant. “Raven’s.” Anya huffed rolling her eyes. “She was here when you were asleep and she wouldn’t shut up about her hacking abilities. Maybe she could help expose Nia.”

Lexa started shaking her head. “No…no! I won’t get Raven into this too-“

“She offered to help, Lex. This was basically her idea and if we can’t fight Nia in court then exposing her and is our only option. Do you want to run for the rest of your life? It’s not just you and your mom now. It’s me, and Indra _and_ Clarke hell even Raven is in this whether you like it or not. She got into this mess the moment she screwed with Roan’s bike.” Anya exclaimed cutting her off.

The door opened before the brunette was able to keep up her protests and Clarke walked in with Raven by her side. The Latina threw them a wide smirk when she saw that Lexa was awake and plopped herself at the bottom of Lexa’s bed winking at Anya. “ ’Sup hottie?” she said at Anya who rolled her eyes but Lexa would swear she saw her lips turning in a smile. “You’re finally awake! What they give you must be good to keep you down for so long.” She laughed at Lexa’s grimace. “What are we talking about?’’ she asked Anya who smirked devilishly at Lexa. 

* * *

 

The plan was simple. She would drive Raven as close as she could to the entrance of the building, so that the Latina could connect with the company’s server and hack into their firewall… Simple, well at least _her_ part was. Raven, however didn’t look nervous at all. The younger girl was singing along with the radio and watching out of the car window the scenery carefree, like they were having a road trip. Anya stared at her subtly, with the corner of her eyes and tried to ignore the way her stomach flipped when the Latina threw her a big smirk, feeling her eyes on her face. She hurriedly turned her focus back on the road and almost blushed at getting caught red-handed.        

She took a deep breath when they reached the building and she parked her car across the entrance. Raven reached in her backpack wordlessly pulling out her laptop and started typing in an impressive pace. Anya studied her face, watching her brows coming together in a frown and her lips twitching in frustration.

“Dammit…”

“What’s wrong?”

“I can’t reach it…We have to get inside the building.” Raven said and made a move to open the car door.

“Wait!’’ Anya stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. “We can’t just move in like that!”

“Relax cheekbones, we’ll be fine…I have a plan… just play along and look cute.” She smirked and Anya followed her in the building. The ‘Azgeda Corp’ logo on the side made her shiver and she gritted her teeth in anger feeling hopeful that Lexa’s fight could finally end. “Hey, seriously _please_ look cute and friendly, you’ll give us away with that scowl.’’ Raven scolded right before she pushed the glass door open. She rolled her eyes and forced a smile on her lips, following the girl to the receptionist.

“Hello. How can I help you?’’ the girl with the tag ‘Emori’ greeted them barely lifting her eyes from her computer screen.

“Hi… Emori, we are taking part in a summer school project about Architectural engineering and since ‘Azgeda’ is one of the top Architectural corporations in New York, we thought it would be the best place for us to do our research.” Raven said sounding like a stupid schoolgirl. Anya smiled at the way the girl played with her ponytail making the whole act even more believable.

The receptionist raised an eyebrow at them and Anya tried to look as clueless and naïve as Raven. “Yeah…we get a lot of students…sure…just be discreet, please. You’ll find your way around with this manual…have fun.’’ She said after a while and handed them both a visitor pass and a small map.

They took them grateful and walked towards the elevator. “I told you I’m good.’’ Raven smirked right before the doors opened.

“Where are we supposed to go now?” Anya questioned ignoring her.

“Server room.” Raven whispered.

“Yeah, that doesn’t sound that is going to be unguarded, genius.”

“It won’t be, probably. But I’m sure your charm will pull everyone away. Now hush I need to think.” She said and pulled from her backpack her laptop the elevator stopped but neither of them made a move to exit. Anya sighed in relief when the doors closed and they were still alone. “Okay, I’m in…I can shut the cameras for three minutes until the back-up is triggered. But I need to be in the server room to actually access the information that we need.”

“And where is that?”

“Basement. There’s two guards by the elevator and one by the door.” She said after checking the security cameras and hitting the -1 button on the elevator.

“We can’t just move past them Raven.”

“No. But I can send the two by the elevator away for three minutes.” She smirked and started typing again. “There, apparently there’s a fire in the west wing. Amateurs. They seriously need better protection…” she scoffed while the doors opened with a soft ding. They checked the floor and chuckled watching the two figures running towards the opposite side of the narrow corridor. The basement was dimly lit with the yellow ceiling lights doing a poor job at illuminating the place.

“You’d think they had the money to fix the lighting in this place…” Anya commented and Raven chuckled walking silently but confidently forward, ignoring the different closed doors left and right.

“It’s this way.” She said once they reached the end of the corridor. They peeked over the corner carefully and saw an armed guard standing by the door. He looked overly bored and would glance every other second at the wall clock.

“It’s your turn. Just remember I need you to distract him for at least three minutes. I’ll need all the time I can get…you got this.’’ She added when she saw the disgusted look on Anya’s face.

“Just make sure, you get everything we need.’’ Anya said and took a deep breath. She got out of their hiding spot and made her way towards the guard.

“You shouldn’t be here.” He threatened and he rested his hand on his sheathed handgun.

“I know sir, I‘m sorry…Just the fire alarm went off and I got scared. I was wondering if you could show me to the way out. The whole place is deserted, I’m kind of lost.’’ Anya said putting her hand on his shoulder, trying to look flirty. She almost roller her eyes when she saw him relaxing under her touch and nod eagerly. _Heteros…_ she thought and pulled him towards the other end of the corridor, away from the server room door and Raven.

 

 

 _85,86,87…_ _Come on Rae…_ She was running out of time, the guard was way more _willing_ than she had anticipated. She was almost out of lines and patience. Right when she was about to laugh stupidly at something he said another alarm, way more urgent than the fire one, started blurring making her cringe and almost cover her ears. She saw terrified the angry look on the guard’s face and she instantly knew. _Raven._  

Her hand reacted instantly pulling the baton from his belt in one swift move and hitting him on the side of his face as hard as she could. He fell unconscious with a thin trail of blood running down his temple. “Raven!” she yelled running back to the server room. Her body collided with the Latina’s and she pulled her closer steading her. “What happened? Did you get it?” she asked.

“Yeah, we gotta go! They know, there’s an intruder. Where’s the guard?”

“I knocked him down.”

Raven gaped at her impressed and she smiled. They started running franticly to the elevator, Anya could hear heavy boots stomping somewhere behind them but she didn’t dare to look. She hit the elevator button rapidly and jumped in when the doors opened after a second. Her hand was trembling in Raven’s and she squeezed it in an attempt to make it stop. They stopped on the ground floor and walked out slowly, trying not to raise any suspicions.

“They don’t know it was us. The cameras didn’t get anything.”  Raven whispered. “Just walk casually.”

Everyone was running around. Guards were talking in their sleeves, people yelling at each other. “Ladies, I’m afraid you can’t go until the disturbance is over.” A guard stopped them right by the exit of the building. They exchanged a look and they both nodded subtly.  They bolted at the door ignoring the guard’s yelling. Anya grabbed Raven’s hand once the hot sun touched her skin and pulled her towards the crowded streets of Manhattan.

“This way.” She said pulling the younger girl towards a narrow alley. She helped Raven climb over a fence and they both kept running as long as the voices behind them ceased.

“We did it?” Raven panted pulling her into a stop and looking behind them.

“We did it!’’ Anya laughed and hugged the brunette tightly, the adrenaline running in her veins, making her feel giddy and inconstant. Raven laughed in her shoulder and hugged her back with the same excitement.

“We make quite the team, gorgeous.” She whispered, pulling slightly back and Anya felt her heart skipping a beat when she gazed into chocolate brown eyes.

 

“It’s been three hours and nothing!” Lexa hissed for the tenth time. The girl was propped up against the pillows and was tapping nervously another message to her cousin. Clarke could do nothing but sit by her side and wait, praying that her friend and Anya were safe.

“It’s going to be fine. Just calm down, Lex.”

“I can’t calm down Clarke! What if they got caught and-‘’

Her rant was cut off by the abstract bang of the door opening. Raven marched in with a huge grin on her lips. Anya was close by; the older girl rolled her eyes at the Latina’s loud entrance but was smiling nonetheless.   

“Guess who got the girl _and_ the job done?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the Ranya bit. It was fun to write. 
> 
> I Apologise for any mistakes.  
> Be safe.  
> Until next time  
> <3


	14. And now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter on my phone. I hope I didn't make a ton of mistakes. Thank you for reading.

“Well, you clean up nice…”  
Soft arms hugged her waist from behind and she relaxed against the body on her back.

  
“Yeah, I guess I have to thank you for that.” She said and planted a small kiss on Clarke’s forehead after turning in her embrace. The blonde’s hands caressed the soft fabric of her black vest, her fingers playing with her slim tie.

  
“There’s plenty of ways to show me your gratitude.” The blonde murmured against her lips.

  
“We made reservations; we’re going to be late.” Lexa chuckled moving back.

  
“Screw the reservations... If I knew you’d look like that in suit I’d buy you one sooner.” Clarke said planting kisses along her neck.

  
“This dinner was your idea. And I won’t screw another chance I have to make your mom like me.” Lexa groaned and finally moved away from Clarke’s arms. “So keep it in your pants for like… three hours.”Clarke huffed but went to stand by Lexa’s side watching their reflection in the tall mirror of Lexa’s apartment. “You look gorgeous by the way.” She added admiring Clarke’s curves. The red dress she was wearing was clinging to her body beautifully and Lexa shamelessly let her eyes wonder over the blonde’s figure.

“I look better without it, wanna see?” Clarke flirted sliding the strap of her dress down her shoulder but Lexa stopped her laughing.

  
_“…Tomorrow the judge will decide about Nia’s Queen Fate. The powerful CEO of ’Azgeda Corporation’ was accused two months ago about money laundering, gunrunning and illegal drug trade when an unknown source dropped a bombarding of information about these activities on the media, clearly attacking her and forcing a police investigation against the woman. Nia Queen was also accused of being the one responsible for the ‘fire accident’ four years ago that caused the death of three police officers, between them Benjamin Woods, the leader investigator for a case against the CEO that was magically dropped…_ ”

  
Lexa tuned the TV out when Clarke cupped her face, making her focus her attention at concerned blue eyes. “Are you okay?” she asked worried.

  
“I finally feel like I can breathe again.” Lexa whispered and Clarke smiled softly at her, brushing a few curls away from her face.

  
“You’re free, Lex. Your mom is in rehab, she’s getting better. I’m here. We’re leaving for California next week. You’re safe.” She reminded her.

  
_California…right._ Lexa thought and nodded after returning Clarke’s smile. She had auditioned and got in a dance Academy in Los Angeles so that she could be close to Clarke. If she were honest, she’d rather stay here. New York was her home and leaving her mom _now_ felt wrong. Their relationship had improved tremendously in the past couple of months and Lexa felt like she was abandoning her. Elizabeth was beyond proud to hear that she was finally able to follow her dreams and become a dancer but Lexa knew she would never ask her to stay in New York just because she needed her daughter close.

  
_Clarke_ , _however_ …Lexa was beyond in love with her. She’d follow her to the end of the world. The last months were the happiest she’s ever been and she knew that everything was thanks to the blonde angel with the blue eyes. So she smiled and hugged the girl tightly to her chest, thanking the universe for the best gift she could ever ask for. She couldn’t imagine a life without her.

  
“I’m so excited… I can’t wait for us to live together.” Clarke said against her neck and she nodded, because the idea of them as roommates, as _partners_ , was indeed thrilling. That’s why she did everything, _for Clarke,_ she reminded herself and she sighed.

“Are you ready to go?” the blonde asked putting on her heels and grabbing her clutch. She nodded with a smile, taking Clarke’s hand and moving out of the apartment.

* * *

“ _Nia Queen…guilty…life sentence…_ ” these are the only words that were registered in her brain. The journalist kept going with more details about Nia’s sentencing, but Lexa’s eyes were glued to the woman’s form as the police officers dragged her out of the courtroom. She was going to jail and Lexa was free.

  
Clarke moved in her sleep, blindly searching with her hand in the empty space next to her on the bed and she laid down next to her. The blonde immediately hugged her, nuzzling her face in her neck, snaking her hand under her tank top and caressing her skin. “Why are you wearing clothes?” she grumbled, her voice heavy with sleep.

  
“I brought us coffee from your favourite shop in the corner.” Lexa answered and kissed her cheek.

  
“Mmm, you’re the best girlfriend.”

  
“I know… I also got pastries…” she trailed off.

  
“And donuts?” Clarke asked opening her eyes and blinking away her sleepiness.

  
“And donuts.” Lexa confirmed and laughed when Clarke squealed with excitement, straddling her hips. “I saw the verdict on TV.” She said when Clarke laid her head on her chest and she started playing with the end of her hair.

The blonde raised her head and stared into her eyes, a smile growing on her lips. She didn’t even have to talk. Their connection was never limited with words. A smile, a soft touch was enough for them to communicate. Clarke knew the news were good from the twinkle in Lexa’s eyes.

  
“How are you feeling?” she asked cupping Lexa’s jaw.

  
“Perfect. Like everything is right..."

"I love you." Clarke whispered after a long moment of silence, her eyes running all over Lexa's face.

"What?" The brunette asked stunned.

"I love you." She repeated confidently. "I know it's been a little over two months but you-"

"I love you too." Lexa said, her vision getting blurry with tears that she struggled to keep at bay.

Clarke leaned forward brushing her nose against her cheek softly and felt Lexa's arms surrounding her protectively. She leaned down pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss but the brunette's hand in her hair kept her in place. Lexa's tongue glided over Clarke's bottom lip and she eagerly opened her mouth welcoming the kiss. Lexa moaned when Clarke's hips rocked against her pelvis and she immediately registered that the girl was naked on her lap. The blonde's lips moved to her neck and she leaned her head back offering her more room. She hissed lowly at a harsh bite scratching as retaliation Clarke's bare back. Clarke chuckled at that and soothed the bite with her tongue, sucking the smooth skin.

"No hickeys..." Lexa whined but the pulling in Clarke's hair was encouraging.

"I'll buy you the best concealer." Clarke mumbled and moved her lips lower, tugging at Lexa's top. "Take this off." She ordered and sat up giving her some space for her to comply.

"No concealer can hide-" she started when the garment was off but her words were replaced by a surprised cry when Clarke pulled her bra down pinching her nipples roughly. She moaned when the blonde licked the hard peaks and kept her close.

"You were saying?" Clarke asked innocently with a smug smile.

"Fuck, I love you." Lexa gasped and arched her back when Clarke started sucking and nibbling at her right breast. The blonde's left hand trailed down on her stomach, the blunt nails raking over her abs.

"I love your abs." Clarke moaned against her nipple and she faked offense with an exaggerated gasp.  
"I love your body" she added and nipped at Lexa's ribs, "your legs..." she kept on, trailing her hands down at the brunette's thighs. Lexa shivered and arched her back again chasing the feeling. "...your lips, I could kiss them for hours." The blonde's voice sounded distant, muffled in Lexa's filled with desire ears. She felt Clarke leaving wet kisses along her jawline and finally bringing their mouths together in a low passionate embrace. "But your eyes..." Clarke moved back and she whined when the girl pushed her back on the bed away from her lips. "...your eyes is what I love most. Look at me babe." She ordered and Lexa didn't even realize she was panting with her eyes shut. "There you are." She kissed her again for a brief moment but stopped ignoring Lexa's low whines. "You're so beautiful Lexa." And with that her hand slipped through her shorts, into her panties feeling the brunette's wet folds.

They moaned together and Lexa's hips bucked, her eyes rolling in the back of her head when fingers played with the tip of her clit, pressing, rubbing and pinching. "Look at me." Clarke repeated making her moan at the hoarse sound of her voice and she focused with difficulty at the dark blue orbs above her. The blonde kept playing with the sensitive tip and Lexa could feel the delicious pressure building in her stomach, but she needed more and Clarke knew that.

The blonde smirked above her when she released a throaty moan, asking for more. Lexa bit her shoulder when Clarke ignored her wishes.

"What is it Lex? Do you want to come?" She asked faking ignorance. "Be nice and I'll make you come." She said and Lexa cursed.

"P-please." She panted. "Please make me uughhhhh." Her phrase was cut off by a loud moan when Clarke slipped two fingers inside her, pumping furiously and she reached her orgasm instantly. She never took her eyes away, the non stop contact made the feeling stronger. Clarke's lips parted as she watched her in awe.

"I love you." The blonde whispered against her cheek, pecking her lips and brushing her hair away from her face. Lexa smiled, bringing Clarke's body to rest on top of her, her fingers running absentmindedly over the rose tattoo under the blonde's breast. "Now get up I'm hungry!" She said wiggling away from Lexa's arms.

* * *

 

"I still think this was a bad idea." Clarke grumbled when the stage lights dimmed.

"It's my _best friend's_ last day at work. You guys leave tomorrow for Cali and we have the best table in the club! Enjoy it as long as we can Griff!" Raven said nudging her shoulder.

"I still can't believe that you guys grew so close..." Octavia laughed at Raven'a huge grin.

"Yeah, that was _the_ worse idea you had Clarke. These two together is bad news!" Anya said putting her arm over the Latina's shoulder and turning her attention at the stage.

Clarke tried to hide her smile while talking a sip from her soda. Lexa and Raven had gotten pretty close over the last month. Raven's selfless help with Nia and her relationship with Anya were the main reasons for their friendship. It was an interesting combination. Lexa's playful side seemed to click perfectly with Raven's sarcasm and wittiness. Clarke often found the two girls bickering at the mechanic's garage. Raven finally found someone who could understand and appreciate her love and obsession over cars and motorcycles. And Lexa was happy to just stand and watch as the girl worked.

The music pulled her out of her thoughts and she heard Anya whistling when 'smooth' by Santana and Rob Tomas started blasting from the speakers. Lexa and Costia walked seductively on the stage, their hips moving synchronized with the music. The girls were wearing matching white button ups, black heels and Clarke could see the red bikinis underneath. She gulped suddenly feeling hot when Lexa's eyes landed on her and the brunette gave her one of her favorite sexy smirks. The dancers started moving closer to the tables along the stage and Lexa kneeled in front of a group of women who were probably having a bachelor. One of them stood and started unbuttoning the dancer's shirt so that she could clip the money in her hand in her bra. The redhead woman run her fingers over Lexa's abs and Clarke felt jealousy numbing her senses. It was one thing for Lexa to be touched by her co workers and friends, she was okay with that. But this bothered her and she suddenly wished her drink was stronger.

"Yo Clarke! chill dude! Your eyes are gonna burn holes on the poor woman's face!" Raven laughed and she sat straighter in her chair. Her eyes went back to the dancer and she saw the girl laughing when the other woman started pushing her shirt off her shoulders. Lexa stood during the chorus of the song walking to one of the poles following Costia's moves.

She shook her head trying to clear her mind from the unnecessary moment of possessiveness and smiled watching Lexa spinning upside down on the pole. When Santana's instrumental part started playing the dancers moved towards their table, much to the other costumers displeased yells. Lexa sat in her lap abruptly leaning closer to her ear and she barely managed to keep her hands away from the girl's body.

"You look hot when you're jealous..." Lexa whispered in her ear, nibbling at her jaw and thrusting her hips against her making her shiver. The dancer was off her lap before she could form a coherent answer and was dancing hand in hand with Octavia. The blonde put some money in Costia's bra, trying to occupy her hands with something, earning a wink from the smaller brunette.

The song was over soon and the dancers moved quickly backstage. "Someone's flustered." Raven faked a cough and Clarke glared at her.

"Have you seen her? Of course I'm flustered." She mumbled under her breath.

* * *

  
"Have you seen my jeans?" Clarke asked walking in the bedroom were Lexa was standing looking out of the window with a frown. The brunette didn't seem to have heard her. "Lexa." She said louder and the girl jumped.

"What?"

"My jeans..." she repeated annoyed. The dancer was distant since the moment they had gotten back from the rehab center. They had visited Lexa's mom so that they could say goodbye before they left for California. Their flight was in six hours and they hadn't packed yet.

"Umm they're in the dresser...bottom drawer." She answered and turned back to looking out of the window.

"Aren't you going to pack?" She huffed moving to the dresser in the corner.

"In a minute."

"That's what you said an hour ago. You've been standing there all morning."

"It's just a suitcase Clarke! I don't need four hours to pack a goddamn suitcase!" The brunette snapped and she flinched at her tone. "I'm sorry I-"

"What's wrong?" Clarke asked worried, moving closer.

"Nothing, everything is fine." The brunette said forcing a smile.

"You're doing it again." Clarke accused raising her voice.

"What am I doing Clarke?"

"Something is clearly bothering you. You've been brooding all morning since we came back from the center. So what's wrong?" She insisted.

"Nothing, I'm sorry. I'm going to pack now." Lexa said and walked to her closet pulling out her suitcase.  
Clarke rolled her eyes, knowing that when the brunette got like this it was impossible to make her talk. She started packing her clothes neatly throwing cautious looks towards the girl.

"When did you say the U-haul is moving Lucile?" Lexa asked after a while.

"Next week, my mom is moving it along with some of my furniture."

"Right... well it's going to be hard in the start. My academy is kinda far away from the apartment and the public transportation sucks, but we'll make it. And we'll probably need to get a job. It'd be better to save our money from the game, right? But we'll be together, following our dreams-"

"Oh my God." Clarke said stopping her ramble.

"What? Did you lose something?"

"You don't want to go." Clarke said finally understanding Lexa's mood. "I got a scholarship for the college of my dreams and I'm over the moon about it and you don't want to go to California with me."

"What? Of course I want to go-"

"No, you've been whining all morning and now you're fake smiling with a passive aggressive enthusiasm and...how could I be so stupid? You obviously don't want to go!"

Lexa's shoulders fell and she sighed deeply. "Okay...fine. I don't wanna go to California. Okay? But I do wanna be with you. So I'm really trying here! Please pack your bag." She said and went to put the pants she was holding in her suitcase.

"No..." Clarke said shaking her head.

"No? No, what? You suddenly decided you don't want to go?"

"I don't want to go to California with you."

"Clarke..." Lexa breathed and her heart broke at the brunette's weak tone.

"I don't want to push you into doing something you don't want Lexa. California is my dream, not yours."

"You are my dream Clarke. I love you."

"I know, and I love you too, that's why I have to do this." She said and felt tears running down her cheeks.

"Do what? Please Clarke no! I just want you okay? I can do dance anywhere, please..." Lexa pleaded but she just shook her head.

"No, i don't want you to hate me later. You should stay here and do what you love and I'll go there and-"

"I could never hate you. You're everything I want Clarke." Lexa said cupping her cheeks and kissing her tears away.

"No. I don't want you there with me." Clarke lied and the look on Lexa's face made her heart bleed.

"What?"

"I don't want you." She repeated and closed her suitcase frantically rolling it towards the door.

"So you're just going to walk away? That's it? After everything we've been through..." Lexa yelled.

"I don't regret meeting you, you're one of the best things that ever happened to me. I wasn't lying about my feelings but I can't do this with you now."

"You said we'd be together and now you decide you don't want me?!"

"Good luck, Lex. Be safe." _I love you, I'm sorry. I have to do this. We both have to do this. Be great._ She wanted to add but the words never made it out of her lips. Her throat was blocked and her watery eyes barely managed to find the door knob.

The last thing she saw before walking out of the apartment was Lexa's wide green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, before you come after me with pitchforks I just want to say that it's not the last chapter. And everything I do in this story has for a reason! 
> 
> I'm sorry for being a bitch and ruining your expectations, trust me it hurt me too.
> 
> (Kudos to anyone who got the last scene's reference. :( )
> 
> Apologies for my mistakes.  
> Be safe guys!  
> Until next time!  
> <3


	15. Crawling back to you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay where do I start?
> 
> Sorry I made you sad, or angry after the last chapter.  
> This was going to be the last chapter but I started writing and words/thoughts kept coming so I decided to split it in two parts. 
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to comment. I loved reading your angry yells :p It means that you care for the outcome as much as I do. Thank you for your kudos and love. You're awesome!

**1 year later.**

She walked home exhausted after a rough day in school trying to make her feet cooperate to tap dance. She found her mom asleep in the armchair by the window, a book laying on the floor by her feet and her soft blue blanket on her lap. She smiled and walked closer kneeling by her side and cupping her hand. It was ironic maybe. She found her countless times like this. But the book was replaced with bottom self whiskey and the serene look on the woman's face was a scowl of indifference or pain.

"Mom." She said quietly shaking her softly until the woman opened her eyes lazily and smiled at her daughter. "Hi."

"You're home." The older woman kissed her forehead sweetly and soothed her curls away from her face.

"Yeah, let's get you to bed. It's late." Lexa said and went to help the woman on her feet. They made their way to the woman's bedroom and Lexa tucked her to bed.

"Lex?" Liza breathed looking over to the girl. "Thank you."

Lexa nodded and went to lay by her side on the bed, something she did when she was a child. Her dad would find them cuddling in bed and then an endless tickle war would start. The memory made her smile and nuzzle her face in her mom's embrace. She felt the woman trembling and sniffing and she worriedly looked up at her face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry baby! I was such a terrible mother-" she managed to say before she broke down in sobs.

"It's okay mom. I'm here." She whispered, trying to stay calm herself.

"I love you so much Lex. You are so strong. Your dad would be so proud."

"I love you too mom." She hugged the woman tighter against her body.

"I'm sorry you're still hurting baby."

"I'm fine-"

"No, you're not. Clarke was a sweet girl-"

"Clarke made her choice." Lexa snapped.

"Maybe it was for the better." Elizabeth said and Lexa hid her face in her hair.

"How is breaking my heart for the better? She wanted me to be happy but I can't do it without her... I loved her mom."

"I know baby. I know."

**2 years later.**

She pushed the big doors open slipping inside the big theater. She cursed under her breath when a few annoyed men and women turned to glare at her. She apologized quietly and walked as fast as she could forward her eyes searching for the brunette. She felt her hand being pulled to the side and her body crashed silently with the wall. Costia appeared in front of her, scowling. She put her hand on her mouth gesturing with her index finger to keep quiet and pulled her back towards the restrooms.

"You're late, blondie!" She accused when they made it inside.

"I know I'm sorry, my flight got delayed. Did I miss it?" Clarke answered looking over Costia's shoulder to the stage.

"You didn't miss it. They're about to start... Clarke if she finds out I brought you here, she'll skin me alive. You understand that right?"

"I know Cos, and I'm sorry for bringing you in an awkward situation." Clarke apologized offering a sad smile. "I just... I had to see this. She always talked about this show, and now she made it and I'm so proud of her. I had to be here."

"That's the only reason I agreed to help. Oh! And for your information I haven't forgiven you and I don't understand why you did it, so you better keep your distance...cause if she sees you tonight I'll make sure no one finds your body. And stay away from Anya, if you want your head on your shoulders." The girl threatened and she moved out of the restrooms towards the front row of chairs.

Clarke got out of her hiding place, following the shadows like a thief and walked fast to the back where she had a clear view to the stage and it was almost impossible for the dancers to make out her face. The lights dimmed and the curtains opened slowly revealing a tall blonde young man standing on stage and a girl's figure lying on the floor. The man's body was covered with gold dust making his skin glow under the yellow lights. He was holding a rope and pulling it along the stage, dragging the brunette girl behind him.

Clarke's heart launched to her throat when she saw her. She was wearing a crop top and shorts that were ripped in random places. Lexa had changed in the past two years. Her muscles firmer and more defined, if that was even possible, or maybe it was the look in her eyes. The cheerfulness and determination that Clarke loved and was always plastered on her face was replaced with stoicism and sadness. It was really subtle, no one would be able to tell, but Clarke knew and she found another reason to hate herself even more.

Her breath hitched in her throat when the music started playing and Lexa stood. When she realized the name of the song she figured the message behind it. Weight in gold by Gallant was the perfect song to describe with passion and intent the man's obsession with worldly things or power of needing to be loved at the cost of the freedom of his soul.

The two dancers moved in synchronization and the young man, Aden, Clarke read his name in the poster outside, was picturing these temptations orbiting around Lexa and trying to push and tie her down with the rope in his hands. She didn't know much about dancing but she could tell that Lexa poured her heart in it. She choreographed it perfectly and she couldn't be more proud. The song ended with Lexa walking away after throwing the rope at Aden who was in a fetal position on the ground.

The crowd erupted in cheers but she was just frozen. The dancers stood, after a brief hug, hand in hand and bowed and for a moment she saw Lexa's eyes on her. But then a man's back blocked her view and when she managed to push through, Lexa was gone.

Costia found her after that and kicked her out, so that Lexa wouldn't see her. So she left with a hole in her chest and tears in her eyes and she never saw the pair of green eyes that were focused on her from the other side of the room.

**3 years later.**

She went through the metal detector doorway nodding at the female guard. The officer at the front table was boringly scrolling through his phone. She cleared her throat and he glanced up raising an eyebrow. He passed her a sheet and she took it wordlessly. She filled her name under the visitor list and gave it back, walking inside the waiting area when he gestured for her to move. Her eyes flew over the tables searching, until she found the one she was looking for. She smirked smugly and walked slowly towards the stiff woman.

She took a sit across from her, staring at her cold blue eyes silently, patiently. "Alexandria Woods." The woman spoke and she hadn't missed the sound of her voice.

"Nia Queen." She said with the same cold tone.

"I must admit...I was surprised when the guard told me you, out of all people, wanted to visit me."

"We never really got the chance to talk." Lexa said her gaze running over the woman's stoic face.

"No we didn't. I underestimated you Alexandria. You and your friend...what was her name? The blonde, cute one..." Nia said and smirked watching the pained look in Lexa's eyes. "Clarke Griffin. Where is she? I thought you were together."

"I didn't come here to talk about her." Lexa said through gritted teeth.

"Then why did you?"

"I wanted to see if you changed. I wanted to see if you feel remorse. I wanted to see if you're the same monster as you were."

Nia chuckled coldly but she remanded unfazed. "In order to survive in this world Lexa, you have to become a monster."

"Is this what you hoped for then? Is this how you survived? Rotting in prison? Alone." The young woman challenged leaning forward on the table.

"What did _you_ hope for Lexa? Did your dreams come true? Are you not alone?" Nia deflected. "I told you before that your _feelings_ would destroy you, and here you are as I predicted, broken and weak. You fought for love, only to lose it in the end."

"I didn't lose anything. I have my mom, who's clean and healthy, I have a steady job, doing something I dreamed since I was a child and I have friends, family that I care about and they unconditionally love me back. Where's your family Nia? Roan is building a legitimate business after the mess that you left behind. _Hell_ , he _changed_ his name because he wants nothing to do with you. He apologized for _your_ actions while you're here playing hard to get. You'll never get out and even now, knowing that, you keep on being the cold ass bitch as you were before. I was never religious Nia, God was never really something I could count on. In your case though I hope He's out there watching, and I hope He can forgive you for everything that you so selfishly took." She stood abruptly, not even sparing her another look and walked out of the building without turning back.

"Thank you for driving me, Rae." She said as she opened the truck's passenger door, giving the Latina a thankful smile.

"Well, you did promise me free dinner at Anya's so..." Raven joked and turned the ignition on. Lexa appreciated the fact that the other girl could tell by her expression that she didn't want to talk about Nia. Raven gave her the freedom to speak in her own pace. And when she was ready she would just sit back and listen, never judging and always caring.

"Your _girlfriend_ owns the restaurant and you keep bribing me to buy you dinner." She laughed.

"I'm trying to keep a reputation Woods! I can't have Anya buying me dinner every other night." She scoffed. "I don't care if my friend thinks I'm cheap though." She winked and Lexa shook her head amused. Raven Reyes was a great person.

 **3 years and 10 months later**.

Everything was set in perfection. The paintings were finally placed in the right order, the lights were working properly and she managed to find the best dress for the night in the chaos of the preparations.

"You look great Clarke." Octavia was leaning against the doorway of her room studying her with a warm smile.

"Thanks O. And thank you for coming, I couldn't do it without you." She said and returned the smile.

"Of course babe. You worked really hard for this. You deserve the best. Everyone is going to love your paintings." The younger girl said and walked to her side. "Now let me do your hair, we have to go in thirty minutes."

*

The gallery was packed. Her teachers along with other important people and artists were roaming around admiring the students' work. She was standing by her row of paintings holding tightly her non alcoholic drink and sipping nervously while Dante Wallace was examining one of her pieces. Her friend and fellow artist, Emily, gave her a thumbs up from across the room and she nodded with a smile.

"This is a fantastic piece Miss Griffin." The old man appraised. "Your talent never ceases to amaze me, you've come a long way."

"Thank you sir." She said grinning proudly.

"If you allow me to ask, what inspired you in this painting?" He asked and turned his focus at the largest piece of her work.

The painting was huge, hanging from the highest point of the wall and reaching the floor. She smiled sadly looking at the green eyes of the girl that still hunted her dreams. _'I loved, I lost, but I keep dreaming_ ' was tagged as the name at the bottom and she took a deep breath trying to keep her emotions neutral. The painting pictured Lexa, in a dancing stance and a girl's figure crawling at her feet. The brunette was painted in bright greens and blues while the other was darker and gloomy. "It's a conflict of emotions. While you might be hurt and broken, you have to keep fighting, you have to keep dancing and eventually you'll be free." She said and swallowed the bile in her throat, because she couldn't say that the dark figure was her and the other, the love of her life that she walked away from. She couldn't say that she was the one that loved and lost and now she was struggling to keep breathing. She couldn't say that she got so desperate so many times that she almost gave everything up. She couldn't say how stupidly in love she still was.

"You hide pain behind your pieces Clarke. I can't complain really, because every single one is made in a magnificent, special way. But just because something ended once...doesn't mean it's over. Every good story has a sequel." He squeezed her shoulder and walked to the next student leaving her alone, lost in her thoughts. Maybe it was time to go home.

**  
4 years later**

 

"Clarke Griffin decided to _finally_  honor us with her presence!" Raven yelled from the other side of the airport terminal gaining the attention of the people nearby. She laughed and threw her arms around her friend's shoulders feeling her feet leaving the ground when the Latina lifted her in the air spinning her excited.

"Raven!" She squealed but laughed because it was the first time in four years that she was seeing the other girl.

"You look great Griff! Who would have thought that you'd rock pink!" Raven said when she put her down and started playing with the end of her hair.

"I missed you Reyes!" She smiled.

"I missed you too babe. But it wasn't me who left and never looked back."

 _Ouch!_ Okay she deserved that. "You're right, I'm sorry..." she ducked her head ashamed because she knew that Raven would blame her. And she was right to do so.

She tried to stay away from stalking Lexa's life on social media. But the brunette's friendship with Raven didn't help. In the years that passed their relationship grew and Clarke could see that the Latina was one of Lexa's biggest fans. She would often upload photos of them on Instagram, but the worse and harder thing was the videos. The duo had started a prank war and often she would come across a hilarious post of Raven doing something ridiculous, like waking the dancer with an air horn or repainting 'Lucile' with pink dye. But what she loved the most was Lexa's retaliation. The brunette was really creative regarding her pranks, her favorite being when she managed to trick the Latina into thinking that the engine of the car she was building was on fire.

She missed Lexa every single day. She remembered the first months after her departure when her friends would bring her up, trying desperately to figure out _why_ she left her behind, she'd shut them down instantly. So they learned not to even mention her name. Lexa's memory was something she run away from and only dug up at night when her heart and mind couldn't stop replaying the beautiful moments they spent together.

She was dying to ask Raven about her now though, because she knew that whatever Lexa chose to post on social media was only a fraction of her life.

They started walking to the girl's truck and Raven broke the awkward silence. "So...you back for good now right?"

"Yeah, I was planning to be here at the end of the semester when I graduated in July but the showcase pulled me two months back. And thank you for picking me, my mom works until tomorrow."

"Sure...Better late than never right?"

"I'm-"

"Don't apologize Clarke. Not to me, anyway. Staying mad at you was exhausting. I'm just glad you're back. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your showcase, Octavia told me you did great." She smiled and started driving to Clarke's home.

"Yeah, my teacher loved it and he managed to book me a small gallery here where I can put my paintings for sale along with another artist."

"That's huge Clarke! Congratulations. Look at us! We made it, Griff. I have my own repair shop, O is a freaking badass police officer, Anya owns the best restaurant in midtown Manhattan, I might be a little biased she is my awesome girlfriend and Le-" she stopped abruptly throwing a cautious look at Clarke. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I know she's doing great too. It's hard to avoid her when she has a million followers on Instagram. Her dancing videos keep popping on my search menu." She laughed dryly.  
Raven stayed silent and Clarke knew that the young mechanic was struggling to keep a snarky comment in. "I never explained to you why I did everything. I just think it's unfair if you know and she doesn't. I want to try and explain, if she ever lets me."

"She really loved you Clarke. It's insane how much she's changed since you left. She wouldn't even leave her apartment the first two months. I found her drunk and high on weed more times than I can remember. Costia shook her out of it, I have to admit she's intense. She basically dragged her to a dancing school one day and she gradually managed to get on her feet." Raven said and every word felt like a punch at Clarke's heart and she knew that what she was now finding out, was a small part of Lexa's heartache.

"Does she know I'm back?" Clarke asked, her voice small.

"I didn't tell her. We...don't talk about you...it's like a silent agreement." Raven said with a sad smile. "Tell you what...she works at Anya's restaurant tonight. She plays the piano and sings. She pretends to hate it, but she loves this place, anyway...why don't you come over, maybe meeting her in a public place will be better?" Raven offered. "And don't worry about Anya, I'll calm her down before you get there." She parked her truck by Abby's driveway and patted Clarke's knee. "There's no easy way for this Clarke. We don't know what's really going on in her head..."

"Was there-" Clarke cleared her throat, suddenly the same damn knot blocking her voice. "Was there anyone else? Did she-"

"I'm not the one to answer that Clarke and honestly you don't have a right to even ask that." She said, her tone thankfully soft.

"You're right I'm sorry."

"Just come over tonight." Raven said and hopped out of he car helping Clarke carry her suitcases inside. "And wear something nice." She added and left.

*

She was nervous. Well that was an understatement. She was _petrified_. Her Uber dropped her at the restaurant and she was standing by the pavement for ten minutes. People passed by her while they entered the building and she was just standing there, watching. Every time the door opened she would twitch her neck trying to catch a glimpse of something, _anything_. She could hear the muffled voices of the customers and the music... Soft and sweet piano music was flowing to her ears making her heart scream in her chest.

"Clarke!"

Her whole body jolted at the sound of Raven calling her name. "Will you come inside? It's chilly out here."  
She nodded wordlessly and willed her feet to move. "You look great!" Her friend appraised checking her dress. "Blue looks amazing on you." She added and Clarke knew she was trying to ease her nerves.

The blonde grasped her hand when they made their way inside. The place was beautiful, cozy and pleasant. Her eyes though didn't wander around but stayed pinned on the brunette who was sitting by a corner behind a piano keyboard and laughing softly. Clarke's knees went weak and she felt dizzy at Lexa's sight. Raven tightened her grip on her elbow helping her stand and she vaguely heard her talking, words though couldn't register. Her mind was screaming _Lexa, Lexa, Lexa_.

She was _stunning_ , in a simple black dress that brought Clarke so many memories of laughter in dressing rooms. Her hair was longer, flowing in delicate curls and reaching her waist. Her smile was as bright as the stars, just like Clarke remembered. Her fingers were running slowly over the keyboard while the girl talked with Costia and Echo who were standing by her side. Clarke didn't even noticed them at first, their presence shadowed under Lexa's beauty.

She felt Raven guiding her and forcing her to sit on a stool by the bar, her eyes never moving from the brunette on the other side of the room. "She hasn't seen me yet." She whispered and breathed somehow easier when her weight relaxed on the chair.

"Yeah, that's better. You suddenly got so pale. Do you want to leave?" Raven asked worried.

"No I'm not leaving. Not again. She is so-" she shook her head and felt her lips curling in a smile. Words couldn't do her justice. She couldn't express how Lexa still made her feel. Raven just squeezed her hand and ordered her a drink.

The song that Lexa was playing ended and Clarke saw the brunette waving her friends away. Costia and Echo started making their way to the bar, the shorter brunette stiffening at Clarke's sight.

"Clarke?" Echo was the first to speak, her tone surprised.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Costia hissed and walked in front of her blocking with her body her sight towards Lexa.

"I came back." Clarke said weakly. "For good."

"No. What are you doing _here_?" Her eyes flew to Raven throwing her daggers.

"Cos..." Echo tried to calm her, with a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't Cos me! She has the _audacity_ to come back after all this time...and _here_? At of all places?!" Costia said, keeping her voice low but the fire in her eyes burned holes in Clarke.

"I just need a minute to talk to her and-"

_"Have you got color in your cheeks' "_

Lexa's soft singing voice sent a shiver down her spine and put her mind on pause. She stood so that Costia wasn't blocking her sight anymore. Lexa had her eyes closed while she singed. She wished things were different so that she could walk up to her and tease her about it.

 _"Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow_  
W _hen I play it on repeat_ "  
  
She loved that song. She loved the lyrics. She loved how it made her feel. And Lexa knew it. She used to sing it while she was cooking Clarke dinner.

More memories flew in her mind. Memories of sweet kisses over cutting boards and stoves. Memories of tanned naked legs slipping through oversized T-shirts while they danced over salty ingredients. Memories of hugs and playful touches over plates with pasta.

_"Do I wanna know_

_If this feeling flows both ways_  
_Sad to see you go_  
_Was sorta hoping that you'd stay_  
_Baby we both know_  
_That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day"_

She hadn't realized that she was walking closer. It happened and it was so sudden that she froze only a few feet away. Gorgeous green eyes opened slowly and landed on her when the girl sensed someone's presence close. Her fingers stilled over the keyboard and her body tensed. The blonde didn't know how much time they were just staring at each other. She could clearly see the conflict in Lexa's eyes as emotions run over them. _Surprise. Sadness. Anger. Fury. And then nothing._

_"Crawling back to you."_

It was followed by a low scoff that made Clarke sag her shoulders in shame. Lexa hit the keyboard notes angrily and stood, drawing some questioning looks from the customers. She ignored Clarke's weak call and walked towards the kitchen. The blonde followed closely, determined to not let the girl slip away. She saw her walking out through a back exit and to an empty alley.

"Lexa..." she whispered and tried to touch her hand only for the brunette to flinch away.

Clarke's eyes stung with tears but she blinked them away. "Okay... I deserve that. I deserve every flinch and punch and curse that you might throw at me. But... let me explain."

"Why are you back?"

"What?" Out of all the things she expected to hear that wasn't in her list.

"Why. Are. You. Back?" Lexa snarled.

"I wasn't happy. I graduated and I wasn't happy...away-." _From you._ "I couldn't stay away anymore. I'm sorry..."

"So what now? You are just _back_? And what do you want from me? Did you expect you'd come back and I would welcome you with open arms? Do you have any _idea_ how much you hurt me? What do you want to explain to me Clarke? _Why_ you broke my fucking heart? Why you _left_ me when I _begged_ you to stay?... I lost myself after you left. I never let anyone in as I did with you and you _shattered_ me!"

Every word felt like a stab at Clarke's heart. "I'm sorry..." she said again and she sobbed unable to keep her tears back.

"Yeah, you said that already." Lexa snapped and walked closer, backing her up against the wall. They were inches apart. Clarke could just raise her hand and trace her perfect jawline. Lexa's eyes were burning, a livid green fire that could turn her into ashes but she couldn't tear her own eyes away. The brunette sighed deeply and closed her eyes resting her hand against the brick wall next to her head... So close she could feel the warmth of her skin but still not touching. "You left and I would wake up everyday... hoping that you'd come back and say what you just told me. Hoping, to just open my eyes and see you. And now after _four_ damn years ...you're back and I want to _hate_ you. I want to hate you... and I can't." She sobbed. " _Why_ can't I hate you?" She whispered her nose brushing against Clarke's cheek, the motion so familiar that made the blonde cry even more.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." she repeated again and again clenching her hands against her sides to keep them from touching the girl. She didn't want to do something that would push her away, because Lexa's lips were grazing her earlobe and her fingers were hovering over her waist and it's been so long since she felt that.

"I called and I texted and I emailed, _hell_ I tried to call you with Abby's phone and _nothing_..." Lexa started moving away and Clarke almost whined at the loss. "You just _ignored_ me...Go ahead. Explain to me _why_ you left." Her tone was cold and emotionless and nothing about the woman standing in front of her reminded her of the girl she fell in love with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> [Lexa's dance in the two years later scene](https://youtu.be/9EMAst0liKE)This is beautiful.
> 
> I know I ended it kind of abruptly but I wanted to dedicate the next chapter just to Clexa so get ready for that. 
> 
> Apologies for my mistakes  
> Be safe  
> Thanks for reading  
> Until next time  
> <3


End file.
